Allies & Adversaries
by Lillehafrue
Summary: Lotor is in prison and the war is over. Now the Voltron Force can get on with their lives. But is it really over? Takes place about a year after Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

Part two of my series. Rated PG-13 for language, mild violence and adult situations.

Thanks to Ytak for my first review and to Failte for telling me to go for it.

This takes place about a year after "Beginnings."

Voltron and its characters belong to WEP. All others belong to me.

-

"_Sir, we will be landing on Arus in about a half an hour._"

Keith punched a button on the intercom. "Thanks Conrad. I'll be there in a moment." Keith put down the file he was reading and got to his feet. He stretched his arms as best he could in the cramped quarters and made his way to the cockpit. "You made good time Ensign." Keith said as he slipped into the co-pilot's seat.

"She flies like a dream Sir! Boy it's dark out there." Conrad mentioned.

Keith glanced out the window. "You're still on Earth time. It's early afternoon back there. Here it is…." Keith paused a moment to figure out the time conversion. "A little after 4:00 AM." He looked out the window again. _It's good to be home._

They flew in silence for a few minutes. Keith watched as the Castle came into view. "You can land behind the Castle." He told the Ensign. "There's a landing strip in the back."

Conrad nodded, and proceeded to make a flawless landing. Sighing wistfully at the controls, he turned to help Keith unload his things. "Want me to get the boxes out of the storage compartments?" Conrad asked.

Keith shook his head. "I'll get those tomorrow. They've been in storage for over fifteen years, a few more days won't hurt." Keith hefted his duffel bag onto his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll show you the guest quarters."

Keith led the Ensign down a deserted hallway, stopping in front of a door. Punching a few buttons, the door opened and Keith led Conrad inside. "It's not much, but it's comfortable."

Conrad looked around and smiled. "It's alot bigger than the rooms they give us at the Academy Captain."

Keith laughed. "I guess you're right." He turned to leave. "Make yourself at home. The cafeteria is right down the hall. See you later." Keith left and headed to his own quarters.

The Castle was dark and quiet. Keith's footsteps seemed too loud echoing in the hall. He opened the door to the rooms he and Allura shared, and slipped inside. Trying not to wake the Princess, he carefully placed his bag on the floor, and walked over to the window. He looked out over the lake and sighed. _It's definitely good to be home._

"Keith?"

Keith turned, startled. "I thought you were asleep."

Allura stepped out of the shadows. "I don't sleep well without you." She rushed into his arms. "I missed you." She said, holding him tightly.

Keith closed his eyes. "I missed you too." He held her for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Allura sighed in contentment, and looked up a Keith. A puzzled look crossed her face. "Keith! What did you do to your hair?"

Keith blushed and self-consciously ran his hand over his head. His once unruly black hair was cut short and styled. "I figured it was time for me to start looking respectable." He looked up at her. "Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

Allura walked all around Keith, looking thoughtful and speculative. "Hmm…I'll have to think about it."

Keith grabbed her and kissed her again. "Think faster."

She laughed. "I guess I could get used to it." She broke away. "How did it go on Earth? It's been a long two months without you."

"Not bad actually." Keith walked over and pulled a file out of his duffel bag. "Princess Allura, it is my pleasure to welcome you as a formal member of the Galaxy Alliance." He said, handing her the folder.

Allura looked down at it, then back at Keith, tears filling her blue eyes. "Really? We're official now?"

"We're official now. You just need to sign the treaty. When do you want to make the announcement?" Keith asked her.

Allura thought for a moment. "Next week. After the wedding. It will be a nice touch, you and I and Earth and Arus."

Keith smiled at her. "I love you."

Allura walked over to him. "I love you too." She grabbed him behind the neck, pulling him down and kissed him passionately. Stepping back to catch her breath, "Let me show you just how much I like your new haircut."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own 'em. Never will…..

-

Keith squinted his eyes open. The bright sun shining in through the window made him shut them again. He waited a moment longer, then opened them once more. An intoxicating scent drifted his way. Looking around, he spied a cup of coffee sitting in a thermal warmer on his night table. Grabbing it, he gulped it down. Sighing, Keith sat back in contentment. He then noticed the note leaning against the warmer. Smiling, he picked it up and stated to read.

_Keith,_

_I have to meet with the Council most of the day._

_I would much rather be spending it with you! Wehave a lot of catching up to do._

_Meet you for dinner? I love you._

_Allura_

_P.S. Enjoy the coffee!_

Keith smiled again, and carefully put the note in his table drawer. Groaning, he stretched his arms over his head, and got to his feet. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was almost noon. Keith made his way to the shower. Stepping out a few minutes later, Keith quickly got dressed and headed to the Cafeteria. He had just sat down at a table, sipping his second cup of coffee when he heard the door open.

"Well, well, look who decided to come home!" Hunk Packard called out.

"About time you got here Keith!" Pidge Yvontil added.

Keith turned to face his friends. Everyone looked shocked for a minute at his new haircut. Keith braced himself for the inevitable.

"Why Captain! You clean up very nicely!" Lance Harrison quipped, running his fingers over Keith's head.

"You look like a shorn sheep!" Hunk laughed.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Guess you guys don't want the presents I brought for you."

"Presents! What presents!" Pidge exclaimed.

Keith took another sip of coffee. "That's OK, I'm sure I could give them to some one else."

Hunk and Lance looked at each other, then grabbed their Captain under the arms and hoisted Keith to his feet. "You were saying?" Hunk asked.

Keith laughed and shook his arms free. "Come on. I need help unpacking anyway." He led them down to the flight pad. Conrad was already there, taking boxes out of the ship.

"Morning Captain Montgomery. Want these anyplace special?" Conrad asked.

"My quarters will be fine Ensign. Thanks." They all grabbed a box or two and made their way to Keith and Allura's room.

Hunk looked around. "Hmmm….Pidge, Conrad, and I can get the rest in one more trip. You find our presents." He and the others left for more boxes.

Lance turned to Keith. "So, how did it go back home?"

Keith shook his head. "Not too bad I guess. They made me give a lecture at the Academy." He grimaced.

Lance laughed. "You? In front of an assembly! Wish I could have seen it!"

Keith glared at his friend. "Very funny." He sighed. "I managed to keep Arus in control of Voltron. It wasn't easy."

"Why? The Alliance doesn't own him. How can they hope to give Allura orders?" Lance asked.

"Arus is part of the Alliance now. They made us a formal member. They're hoping Allura will let Galaxy Garrison call the shots."

Lance snorted. "Fat chance there. She won't listen to you, what makes G.G. think she'll listen to them?"

"I agree there. Anyway, they backed down. For now."

"You think they'll try again?"

Keith nodded. "I know they will."

Lance sighed. "What about old grape-face?"

Keith scowled. "He got life in prison."

"**WHAT!** I thought they were pushing for the death penalty?" Lance said incredulously.

"I know." Keith shook his head. "The Alliance Tribunal decided that executing Lotor 'Might cause irreparable damage to our relationship with the Druhle Empire.' Hell Lance, I hadn't realized we **had** a relationship!"

Lance scowled and paced the room. "So where are they keeping him?"

"Mars Base. There is no way for any sympathizers to get to him."

"Sympathizers? Really?"

Keith nodded. "Tons of them. Picketing outside Headquarters." Keith sighed and sat down on one of the boxes. "I really wanted him dead Lance. And not just for Allura's sake."

Lance walked over and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "I know. I did too."

"I told them it was a bad idea. Christ, the leader of the Druhle Empire gave us permission to do what we wanted!" Keith got up and walked over to the window. "I wasn't even allowed to testify. They told me I was too close to the situation, and that Hazar's control was slipping anyway. That we couldn't afford any incidents."

"You have got to be kidding me! What did Dad have to say?"

"He told them they were all a bunch of idiots and fools and walked out of the Tribunal. I left soon after him."

Lance was quiet for a moment. "Keith…this doesn't feel right. I've had a bad feeling for about a while now."

_Damn._ Keith looked at his friend. He hated Lance's 'feelings.' "Let's hope you're wrong Lance."

They both looked up as Hunk, Pidge, and Conrad came into the room, carrying the last of Keith's boxes. "Whew Skipper! What **is** all this stuff?" Hunk asked.

"Thanks guys." Said Keith, walking over and kneeling in front of one of the boxes. "Just some things I cleaned out of my old house back on Earth." He said quietly.

Lance exchanged looks with Hunk and Pidge. Conrad, sensing tension, waved and headed out the door. After he left, Lance turned to his friend. "Keith?"

Keith looked up and smiled. "It's OK Lance. Really." He picked up a smaller box. "Here Hunk, this is for you."

Hunk took the box and looked inside. "Skipper! This is a whole case of Earth chocolate bars!" He grinned.

"Yes it is Hunk. You're favorite kind. Enjoy!" He next handed a package to Pidge, who tore into it eagerly.

"Books! The Sci-Fi series I like! I didn't know these had been published yet Keith!" Pidge told him excitedly.

"They haven't Pidge. Being a Voltron Captain has its advantages sometimes." Keith said winking.

Pidge hugged Keith tightly. "Thanks Keith! This is great!" He sat down on Keith and Allura's couch, and started into a book. Hunk tore open one of his candy bars, and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Lance grinned at Keith. "Well, Cap, got anything for me?" Lance asked him mischievously.

"Hmmmm...Let's see...I might have some dirty laundry around here somewhere." Keith ducked as Lance threw an empty box at him. Keith pulled an envelope out of his briefcase and handed it to Lance. "Here you go."

Lance looked confused. "What is this? They get books and chocolate and I get a lousy envelope? Keith, I thought we were friends." He teased.

"Just open it wise ass." Keith told him.

Lance opened it and read the letter inside. He had to read it twice before it sank in. "Keith…This-this is a month's leave."

Keith grinned. "I know."

"But-but…" Lance stammered.

Keith walked over and faced his friend. "It's not everyday that your little sister graduates with top honors from the Academy."

Lance's eyes filled with unshed tears. He held out his hand. Keith grasped it, then pulled Lance into a hug. "Keith, I don't know how to thank-you." He whispered.

"None needed Brother." Keith released his friend. "Besides, when is the last time you took any time for yourself? People will start comparing you to me."

Lance grinned. "Now that's a fate worse than death!" Lance made himself comfortable on the couch next to Pidge. "So Cap, tell us about the hair."

Keith blushed. "I just figured it was time for a change."

Lance winked at Hunk. "A certain Princess had nothing to do with it of course."

Keith glared at Lance. Everyone laughed. Keith shook his head. "So what have you three been up to while I was gone?"

Pidge looked up from him book. "I've been working on the Lions. I put a remote control frequency in them." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Keith's key to Black Lion. "Here. Take a look." Pidge tossed the key to Keith.

Keith looked at it closely. A new button had been added to the center. "How does it work?"

"You just push the button, and your Lion will activate and come to where ever you are. I haven't perfected it yet. The range is still only less than five kilometers." Pidge told him.

"Five kilometers! Pidge, that's great!" Keith said. Pidge beamed. "What else is new?" Hunk glanced at Lance, who looked away. Pidge quickly dropped his eyes back to his book. "What?" Keith demanded.

Lance sighed. "The Alliance pulled the Space Force off Arus."

"They did **WHAT!**"

Hunk nodded. "The Princess was pretty angry. Seems that the Council had been talking to the brass behind her back, and together they made the decision to send them home. She wasn't happy."

"How did they get away with it?" Keith demanded.

"Keith, Arus is no longer at war. The monarch's power is not absolute any more. Allura has to get a two-thirds majority now." Lance said wearily.

Keith scowled. "Damn politics. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't any of you?"

"Keith, what could you have done? You were on Earth. Allura figured you had enough going on than to bother you with all this. What's done is done." Lance told him.

"They're trying to get her to postpone the wedding too." Pidge added.

Keith whirled. "What did you say?" He asked in a deadly voice.

Pidge gulped, his hazel eyes wide. Hunk spoke up. "The Council thinks the Princess shouldn't rush into a wedding. They're trying to get her to accept a few more suitors."

Keith's eyes went dark with anger. "Does everyone feel that way?"

Lance shook his head. "Hell no Cap. The people of Arus **love** the two of you. Their Princess and their savior. It's the damn Council that's giving her all the trouble."

"Not to worry. The Princess had her mind made up. She loves you Keith." Pidge told him. "Besides, when Coran found out about all this, he made a speech of his own."

Keith relaxed a little. "What kind of speech?" He asked.

"Not sure of the exact wording, but something along the lines of it's the Princess's right to choose her consort, and Arus would be lucky to find any Prince nobler than you. After all, take a look at the last Prince who wanted her hand?" Lance said.

"Yeah, Lotor wanted alot more than her hand." Hunk added.

"Besides, she threatened to step down from the throne. They really started to panic then. Guess she really loves you Keith." Pidge said grinning.

Keith sighed, the last of his anger melting away. "Thanks guys."

Lance grinned up at him. "What are friends for?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "All right, get out of here and let me unpack. I shudder to think of what Nanny will do to me if she comes in here and finds this mess."

Everyone laughed and headed for the door. "Besides, get some rest. Lion Practice at 5:00 AM tomorrow." He finished.

They all groaned. "Aww Keith…." Pidge wailed.

"I knew it was too good to last." Hunk sighed. Together they left the room.

Lance looked at Keith. "You're serious aren't you?" Keith nodded. Lance sighed and turned to leave. "Hey, do Mom and Dad know about my leave?" He asked.

Keith shook his head. "Nope. I haven't see Uncle Alex since he stormed out of the hearing. I've spent the last three weeks at the house, sorting stuff."

Lance grinned. "I think I'll wait until they get here. Sort of surprise them." Lance headed for the door. "See ya Cap. Thanks again." Lance left. Keith smiled to himself and turned to his unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

When Allura came in a few hours later, she looked around in surprise. Their rooms still looked the same, but with subtle changes. Small statues and knick-knacks were on the shelves and window sills. There was a new picture on the wall. Allura recognized the print as a Renoir. She remembered learning about the Earth Impressionists when she was younger. There were more books on the shelves. Walking over, she ran her fingers down their spines, not really recognizing the titles. Most of them were old Navy histories, with a few mystery novels mixed in. She smiled, realizing Keith was a closet Sherlock Holmes fan. Turning, she noticed more photographs on the small table near Keith's desk. She picked one up. There were four young people, arms over all their shoulders. One man looked just like Keith, especially with his new haircut. It took Allura a moment before she figured out it was Keith and Lance's parents when they were young.

"I didn't hear you come in."

Allura turned. Keith was leaning against the doorframe, watching her. He was dressed in black pants and a burgundy sweater.

Allura smiled at him. "How long have you been watching me?"

Keith walked over to her. "No long, just saw you taking everything in." He paused and looked around. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not! This is your home too!" She took his hand and they sat on the couch. "New clothes?"

Keith blushed. "Yeah, I get pretty tired of wearing a uniform all the time."

"My, my. Between the new clothes and the new hair, I'm wondering if you're really Keith Montgomery." Allura laughed.

Keith leaned close to her. "Shall I show you I'm the real thing?" Before she could answer, Keith kissed her deeply.

"Well…That answers that question." Allura said breathlessly a few minutes later. She sighed wistfully. "Much as I would love to stay here, we really should head for dinner." She got to her feet and walked into the bedroom to change. "Keith?" she called.

"Yeah?" Keith answered, following her into the room.

"What is that?" Allura asked, pointing to a jar seemingly filled with sand and water, sitting on the window sill.

Keith ran his hand over his head, blushing a little. "Well, I grew up near the ocean. You don't have oceans or seas here on Arus. The closest I get is the lake."

Allura looked puzzled. "This is from your ocean?"

Keith nodded. "I just wanted a piece of Earth near me." He said sheepishly.

Allura smiled and took him in her arms. "I love you."

Keith held her quietly for a moment. "Then why didn't you tell me about the problems with you and the Council." He asked softly.

Allura looked up, surprised. "How did you…Lance!"

"He and the others told me today." Keith walked across the room to the window. "Allura? Do you…do you still want to marry me?" He asked hesitantly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Keith Montgomery! What kind of question is that?" Allura sounded hurt. She marched over to Keith, and forced him to look at her. "I love you and want to marry you. There is **no one** in this universe I would rather be with. Do you understand me?"

Keith nodded. "I love you too Allura. That's why I had to ask."

Allura softened. "I mean it Keith. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Do you think we should have waited before we….." Keith blushed again.

"Made love? No. I have no regrets for anything Keith. Only that it took so long for us to admit our feelings to one another." She smiled at him. "Now, get out so I can get dressed."

Keith grinned. "So, you've turned shy in the past two months."

Allura shook her head. "No, but if you stay here much longer in those new clothes, I might just have to rip them off of you." She threw a pillow at him. "Go!"

Laughing, Keith went back to the living room. He was leafing through some his paperwork, when Allura stepped back into the room. She was wearing a deep blue dress. The dress fell to the floor behind her knees, and was held up by thin silver straps. "Wow! Looks like I wasn't the only one who did some shopping."

Allura smiled. "Do you like it?" She asked, turning around. "Ginger, Lisa and Cinda sent it to me."

"Like it? Allura you're beautiful." Keith walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I have a present for you."

"You do! I must admit I was a bit jealous of the others. Especially Hunk's chocolate." Keith handed her a small box. Allura carefully tore the paper and opened it. "Keith! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. She held up a delicate gold chain. Attached to the chain was a sapphire and diamond pendent.

Keith took it from her, and fastened it around her neck. "On Earth it is a custom for the bride to wear something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I figured this took care of two out of four. It belonged to my mother."

Allura looked up at him, her blue eyes luminous. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome."

"Keith, are you sure you want me to have it?" Allura asked hesitantly.

Keith nodded. "I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise."

"I love you!" Allura reached up and kissed him, hard, trailing her hand down his spine. Keith shivered and pulled himself away.

"Let's get to dinner before I change my mind about eating. It was a long two months." He took her hand and they started towards the door.

"The girls also sent me some pretty lacey things they called lingerie. I'll have to model it for you later." Allura grinned as Keith turned red, and tried to catch his breath. "Funny. That's what Lisa said would happen." She let go of Keith's hand and quickly walked down the corridor. Keith watched her for a moment, then hurried to catch up with her.

-

After dinner, they took a stroll out through the gardens. It was a beautiful night, crickets chirping, the moon just starting to rise. Allura sighed and rested her head on Keith's shoulder.

"What?" Keith asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy." Allura answered.

"Tomorrow I'll talk to the Council and see about getting a squadron back here."

Allura shook her head. "Don't bother. They won't listen. They talked to some once back on Earth, Space Marshall…Grayson?"

"Graham. Really, so he condoned this." Keith asked quietly.

"Yes. He was happy in fact to pull them off. Do you know him?"

Keith didn't answer for a moment. "Yes, I know him. He's trying wrest control of Voltron away from you."

Allura looked startled. "What? Voltron belongs to Arus and her people."

"I know that, but now that you're part of the Alliance, they think they can dictate how and when he will be used."

Allura walked a few steps in front of Keith, then turned and faced him. "What do you think?" She asked.

Keith walked over and took her hand. "I think Voltron belongs here, with **you** to decide where and when he is used. I told the brass that before I walked out on them."

"Keith, you didn't!"

"I did. And after that farce of a trial with Lotor…" Keith's voice trailed off. "Let's just say I'm not too happy with Galaxy Garrison at the moment."

"What happened?" Allura went pale. "Lotor...he wasn't freed."

Keith shook his head. "No, but pretty damn close. They gave him life in a maximum security prison on Mars. I told them what he was capable of, but no one listened." Keith scowled. "I really don't like what's going on back on Earth. I want to have a long talk with Uncle Alex when he gets here."

"You haven't talked to the Admiral?"

"No, he walked out of the hearing before I did. When I left, I couldn't find him, so I went back to my old house and packed. I haven't seen him in about a month."

Allura looked out across the lake. "And to think I thought our troubles were over once the war ended." She said softly.

Keith held her tightly. "I'm here now. Along with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Nothing will happen with us here. I promise."

Allura looked up at him and smiled. "I love you. I love you all."

Keith smiled back. "Glad to hear it. Let's get to bed, 5:00 AM will be here before you know it."

Allura groaned. "Lance told me. I thought you were kidding."

Keith led her back to the Castle. "Now Princess, you know me better than that. I never kid about Lion Practice!"


	4. Chapter 4

The five Lions touched down on the grassy knoll behind the Castle. They all got out of their ships and gathered around Keith.

"Not too bad considering I haven't been here in a while." Keith told them. He turned to Hunk. "Hunk, you were a little slow on that last run."

"C'mon Skipper! I haven't even had breakfast yet?" Hunk wailed.

"All the same, speed it up a little. Lance on the other hand, you were going way too fast. You lost control on that corner."

Lance scowled and rubbed his bruised head. "Tell me something I don't know Cap." He said irritably.

Keith turned to Pidge and the Princess. "Pidge, you need to use the offensive a little more. Don't be afraid to get right in there. You too Allura."They both nodded.

Lance shook his head. "How do you do it? You haven't been near the Lions in months what with your injuries and going to Earth, and you _still_ fly circles around us. Dammit Keith! You make it look easy!" Lance said crossly.

Keith shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

"Lucky my ass." Lance muttered under his breath.

Keith looked at him sharply, then turned back to the Team. "All right, let's go have breakfast. I have paperwork to do this morning, but I want to see all of you in the gym after lunch. Then later we'll test those remotes of yours Pidge."

Hunk and Pidge groaned and went over to their Lions. They took off and made their way to the Castle. Allura looked at Lance. "Well, are you coming?" She teased.

Lance glared at her and Keith. "I'm not hungry." He stormed off into his Lion and took off in the opposite direction of the Castle.

Allura and Keith looked at each other in surprise. "What was that all about?" Allura asked, puzzled.

Keith shook his head. "I have no idea." He held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Together they walked towards the Castle, leaving their Lions by the lake shore.

-

Keith was bent over his desk, stuck in the middle of paperwork. _This is the only part I hate about being Captain._ He sighed and re-read the report in front of him. He didn't look up when the door opened, figuring it was Allura. She was the only one who dared disturb him while he was working.

"And to tink I tought you vould be glad to see me."

Keith looked up, startled. Sven was leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face. "Sven!" Keith jumped up and gave his friend a hug. "Where's Romelle and my nephew?"

Sven smiled. "Dey are with Allura. Romelle is tired. Hans, he is a good baby, but he does not sleep much."

"Sounds like his father." Keith grinned.

"Vhat is all dis?" Sven asked, indicating the paperwork.

Keith sighed. "This is the part of the job I can't stand."

Sven laughed. "I never tought I would see the day dat Keith Montgomery would hate organization!"

"Ha-ha very funny. Organization I can handle, it's the paperwork I can't stand." Keith sat back in his chair. Sven took a seat on the small couch near the window. "You're here early. I didn't expect you until next week."

Sven shrugged. "Ve needed a vacation. Romelle doesn't get a moments rest. It has been a long time since the Royal Family produced offspring. The whole planet vants to celebrate."

Keith grimaced. "I know what you mean. Allura gets a message almost every day from some village elder, wanting us to come after the wedding so the village can swear fealty to the new Prince-Consort." Keith pretended to gag. "If I knew this would happen, I never would have let her knight me."

Sven laughed. "You look much better dan de last time ve saw you."

"I feel a lot better. Physically anyway." Keith looked up at Sven. "You heard about the trial?"

Sven snorted. "Vhat trial? Dat vas a travesty. Lotor should have been executed."

"I agree with you there." Keith sighed. "I don't like this Sven. GG has pulled the Space Force off Arus. All we have now are the Lions."

Sven looked puzzled. "So? Dat vas all you had before."

Keith shook his head. "It's different this time Sven. There's something going on that's they're not telling us." He paused. "What's even worse is Lance is acting funny."

"Funny ha-ha or funny Lance?"

"Funny Lance. He blew up at practice this morning and took off for no apparent reason. He seemed fine yesterday. I'm hoping he shows up this afternoon so I can try and corner him."

Sven was quiet a moment. "Much as I hate to admit this, Lance is never wrong."

Keith nodded. "I know." They sat quietly for a few minutes, then Keith shook his head and slammed his files shut. Sven looked up in surprise. "Blast this! Let's go see my nephew." Keith got to his feet.

Sven smiled and the two friends left the room and started down the hall to the guest quarters. Sven opened the door, and they stepped inside.

Romelle was sitting on the couch next to Allura and Hunk. Pidge sat on the floor next to Lance, who was holding baby Hans. Lance was making the four month old baby laugh by making funny faces at him.

Allura looked up as they came into the room, and sent Keith a dazzling smile. Sven elbowed him in the ribs, and grinning sat on the couch next to his wife. Romelle turned to Keith.

"Hello Keith! It's good to see you!" She held her arms out for a hug. Keith complied then sat on the floor next to Lance.

"Let's see this little guy." Lance handed him the baby. Keith looked down on Hans. He looked exactly like Romelle, except for his thick dark hair. Hans giggled up at Keith, then turned back to Lance. "Looks like you've made a friend." Keith handed the baby back to Lance.

Lance took him eagerly, again making faces at him. Keith looked around at his "family" and smiled in contentment. He felt Allura place her hand lightly on his shoulder. Turning, he looked up at her, winking. She smiled back and squeezed his shoulder. Keith looked back at Lance and the baby. Lance caught his gaze and frowned slightly. Lance handed Hans back to Sven and got up and left the room.

"What's wrong with Lance?" Pidge asked.

"Never saw him so grumpy around a kid before." Hunk added.

Keith shook his head. "Me neither, but I'm going to find out." He got to his feet and started towards the door. "See you all later." He took off down the corridor, following Lance. He saw his quarry head into the gym. Keith paused for a moment, outside the door. Glancing in the window, Keith saw Lance had stripped off his jacket, and was warming up with one of the fencing swords. Keith stepped into the room.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Lance didn't look up. Keith marched over to him and pulled Lance around to face him. "I asked you a question Lieutenant."

Lance snarled and threw Keith a sword. "Defend yourself Captain."

Keith pulled his sword up in an _en garde_ position. Lance saluted back, then rushed at Keith. Keith easily stepped aside, and smacked the flat of his sword across Lance's backside. "Point." He called out.

Lance whirled around and attacked again, this time forcing Keith to back pedal in order to avoid a hit. Keith decided he'd had enough. The next time Lance rushed him, Keith deftly un-sworded him, and with a leg sweep, knocked Lance to the floor. Before he could recover, Keith grabbed Lance by the shirt collar, and slammed him up against the wall. "Just what the hell is your problem Harrison? You've been acting like an ass all morning." Keith said angrily.

Lance glared at him for a moment, then went limp. Keith held him a moment more, then let go. Keith swore he saw tears in Lance's eyes. "Talk to me Lance."

Lance shuddered, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's Lotor." He said quietly.

"Lotor?"

Lance nodded. He paced across the room, finally walking back to Keith. "I've been having nightmares for almost a month now. The same thing every night. All with Lotor and the Princess. Until last night."

Keith sat down on the bleachers. "What happened last night?"

Lance sat next to him. "Last night was awful. I saw Lotor come in during your wedding. He grabbed Allura and shot her. He then turned to you and killed you too." Lance shuddered again. "It was so damned real." He sighed. "I'm sorry I've been acting like such a jerk."

"For you it's normal."

Lance scowled. "I guess I hoped, maybe I could piss you off enough that you would cancel the wedding or something."

"Yeah, that almost worked." Keith said sarcastically.

Lance stared at his feet. "OK, so it wasn't such a great idea! Like I said, I'm sorry." He got up and paced the room. "Hell, Keith, I hate this! I hate knowing what's going to happen and that there's nothing I can do about it."

Keith sighed. "Lance, you have a gift. Like it or not, it's part of you."

"Then dammit I wish it wasn't!" Lance looked up at Keith, his green eyes flashing with emotion. "You have no idea what it's like to live with something like this."

Keith walked over to him. "No, I don't. But whether you think this is a blessing or a curse, it is who you are."

Lance looked stricken. "I know. It's just….This one was so real!" He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away."

Keith put his arm around Lance's shoulder. "Forget it. But talk to some one next time. Don't hold this all in. All you do is let it eat you up inside. Don't ever be afraid to come to me Lance. I'm your best friend. Hell, we're practically brothers! I'll always be there to listen." He grinned at Lance. "Even if it is just a nightmare." Keith joked. Lance shrugged, but still wouldn't look at Keith. Keith shook Lance's shoulders. "Seriously Lance! We are friends. I would **still** be your friend even if we hadn't grown up together. Friends listen to each other. Even when it's something they don't really understand. **Tell** me when something's bothering you next time. The problem might not go away, but you'll feel a hell of alot better." Lance still wouldn't meet Keith's eyes. "I mean it Lance."

Lance finally looked up at Keith and grinned. "Look who's talking."

Keith slapped Lance in the back of the head. "Wise ass. Now, get changed and we'll have a real match."


	5. Chapter 5

Voltron and Co. belong to WEP.

-

Later, the Team gathered outside, behind the Castle. "OK Pidge, show us how this works." Keith said.

Pidge cleared his throat nervously. He handed everyone the keys to their Lions. "Well, all you have to do is press the button in the middle. Your Lion will start up and come to your location."

"What happens if you're inside a building?" Asked Allura.

"The Lion will get there as fast as possible. I programmed it to stop within twenty meters of a building or other structure." Pidge replied.

Lance looked impressed. "Nice work little buddy."

Pidge blushed. "They are also each on their own separate frequency. We can't have them crashing into each other now can we? Watch." Pidge pressed the small green button on his key. A minute or two later, Green Lion came roaring up to them, stopping short in front of Pidge. Pidge turned and grinned at his friends. "I also had Hunk build an extension ladder that comes out of each hatch." Pidge put his hand on a small metal plate on Green's leg. The plate lit up for a moment, then the underbelly opened and a small ladder dropped to the ground. Pidge climbed up on it and the ladder ascended back up into the Lion. Within seconds, Green Lion came to life and Pidge waved from the cockpit.

Keith waved back, and motioned Pidge to come back down. When they were all together again, Keith faced Pidge and Hunk. "You two came up with this on your own?" Pidge and Hunk nodded. "And you went ahead and tested and installed this equipment, without authorization?" Now they looked at each other nervously, then back up at their Captain and nodded again. Keith broke into a grin. "Well, all I have to say is, nice job. I am recommending you both for commendations."

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other in shock. "Keith? I don't know what to say!" Pidge stammered.

Hunk grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Skipper." He said gruffly.

Keith held up his hand. "Don't thank me yet. I may come up with more stuff for you two to work on." Everyone laughed. "OK, let's all try these things. Spread out. I don't care what kind of safeties you put on them Pidge, I want to get through this without killing anyone!"

A few hours later, they all met in the Ready Room. Keith faced his Team and smiled. "Good work out there. Lance, when does your family get here?"

Lance looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tomorrow sometime. Why?"

"Consider this a wedding present from me. They next two weeks are yours. All of you."

They all looked stunned. "Keith? Are you serious?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. "But stick around. I don't want to have to go hunting for you on the day of the wedding." He grinned. "Any questions?"

Hunk stepped forward and surprised Keith with a bear hug. "Thanks Skipper."

"I'm gonna go call my brother and see when they'll be here!" Pidge ran out of the room. Hunk followed close behind.

Lance grinned at Keith and Allura. "Guess I'll go steal Hans away for a while. See you later!" Lance hurried off, leaving Keith and Allura alone in the room.

Allura narrowed her eyes at Keith. "What's got into you? First new clothes and a haircut, and now you're giving away commendations and time off?" She laid her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?" She asked smiling.

Keith smiled at her and caught her hand in his. Then he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "I learned to relax. There's more to life than work and war. I want my life with you." He kissed her again.

When Allura looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He put her down, still holding on to her hand. "Let's go pack a light dinner and go for a ride."

"Good idea. I'll get the food. You go saddle the horses."

"It's a deal."

-

Dusk was falling as Keith and Allura sat by the lakeshore. Allura sighed and placed her head on Keith's shoulder. "I never thought Arus would be this peaceful again."

"You never had me here before." Keith joked.

Allura threw a grape at him. "Beast." She said smiling.

Keith threw one back. "Beast's wife." He pulled her into his arms again.

"Keith? What's up with Lance and Romelle's baby?" Allura asked puzzled.

Keith laughed. "Lance loves kids, especially little ones. Wait until his sisters get here tomorrow."

Allura grew quiet a minute. "I don't think Lance's mother likes me."

Keith drew back in surprise. "What? Aunt Brenda?"

Allura nodded. "Last time she was here, she just kept…looking at me. As if there was something wrong with me." She said sadly.

Keith turned her face and looked deep into her blue eyes. "She likes you. That's just her way." He pulled her back to his shoulder. "She's just overprotective of me. Especially since my parents disappeared." He tightened his arms around her. "Stop worrying. After all, can you blame her? Look who she has for a son?"

Allura smiled. "All right." She sat up and looked around. Night had fallen, and the last light from the sun was gone. "Keith? Do you still miss them? Your parents?"

Keith sighed and got to his feet. He walked to the edge of the lake, and stood there, looking out. Allura walked over to him and gently took his hand. Keith shook his head. "Yes, I do miss them. And I wonder what really happened."

"That's one difference in us. I lost my parents too, but I know how they died. I was able to bury them. It must kill you, not really knowing." Allura told him.

"Sometimes it does." He sighed. "Part of the reason I was gone so long was that I was working on my house."

"Your house?" Allura asked.

Keith nodded. "After my parents…disappeared, I moved in with Lance, but we still kept my old house. Uncle Alex kept it in good shape until I was ready to take it over. But after I graduated, I-I just couldn't live there. Too many memories." His voice caught.

Allura squeezed his hand. "Keith?"

Keith shook his head. "So, I stayed in my old quarters at the Academy, and my stipend took care of the house. I just can't sell it, it's all I have left of them."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's really a great house. Big yard, not far from the ocean, the view...I'll take you there someday."

Allura smiled. "I can just picture your room. Full of space ships and stars."

Keith shook his head and laughed. "Actually, it was fire and rescue ships."

"Fire ships?"

"The kind they use in emergencies. You know with the medics." Keith sighed, smiling. "I loved them. I remember my dad taking me to the fire station when I was a kid. They let me sit on one of the water tankers once. It was great."

"You must have been a cute little boy."

"I was." Keith said grinning, then he looked back out over the lake.

They stood quietly for a few minutes, then Keith looked down at Allura. "It's getting late. The other Team and Lance's family will be here tomorrow."

Allura leaned against him. "I know. I just hate to go in."

Keith tightened his arms around her. "Me too." He replied quietly. "But if we stay here too long, Nanny will come looking for us. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Keith teased.

Allura shook her head. "No way!" She bent over and started picking up their things. Taking the basket from her, Keith took her hand, and together they made their way back up to the Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Voltron and its characters belong to WEP. All others belong to me.

-

"My, my, he's quite pretty when he's sleeping."

"Isn't he though."

Keith would know that accent anywhere. He cracked one eye open, saw who was there, and groaned.

"Morning Captain!" Lance grinned down at Keith from a chair next to the bed.

"Hadn't realized you were so lazy in the morning old chap." Cliff made himself comfortable on the bed next to Keith. "Better get up soon, or I'll drink this all myself." Cliff told him, sipping at a cup of coffee.

Keith sat up quickly. "How did you two get in here?" He glared at Lance, who grinned innocently. "One of these days Harrison….Give me that!" Keith grabbed the coffee out of Cliff's hands.

"Gladly chum. Don't know how you drink that mud anyway." Cliff told him, leaning back on the pillow with his arms behind his head. "Nice flat mate."

Keith narrowed his eyes at Cliff. "When did you get here?" He growled.

"Couple of hours ago. Figured I find old Lancey here and see what kind of trouble we could get into."

"A couple of hours ago?" Keith glanced at the clock. It was only a little after seven AM. "Where's Allura?"

"We saw her having breakfast. She has an early meeting and told us to come on up!" Lance said cheerfully.

Keith gulped down the rest of his coffee and stood up. Clad only in red shorts, he stretched and walked over to the window. Cliff looked up at his friend and frowned angrily at the scars covering Keith's body. Lance caught his gaze and nodded towards the door. "Let's get going Cliff, and let our Fearless Leader get dressed."

Keith turned to his friends, as Cliff got to his feet and waved. "See ya later old chap!" He and Lance quickly left the room. Out in the hall, Cliff glared at Lance. "They should have executed that bastard, not put him in some cushy prison complex."

Lance nodded. "I agree with you there. Come on, we need to find Jeff and Sven. We have the ultimate bachelor party to plan."

-

Keith and Jeff circled each other with their sabers. Allura, Romelle, Ginger, Lisa, and Cinda watched from the bleachers. Sven, Lance, Crick, and Cliff sat near them, calling out encouragement. Most of the rest of the two Teams were scattered around the Gym as well.

"C'mon Keith! Knock him flat!" Lance yelled.

"Kick his as…butt Dunbar! We have a reputation to protect!" Cliff hollered back.

Keith and Jeff looked at each other and grinned. "With friends like that, who needs enemies?" Jeff commented.

"Tell me about it. _En garde!_" Keith saluted Jeff, then slashed out at him. Jeff wasn't expecting Keith to take the offensive, and had to back pedal quickly in order to avoid a hit.

Everyone clapped and cheered the two combatants on. At one point during the match, Keith had to drop to the floor and roll in order to get away from Jeff's sword.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Allura sighed, her blue eyes shining at Keith.

"Umm-hmm." Lisa sighed back, gazing at Jeff.

Ginger and Cinda looked at each other and their friends and burst out laughing. The noise startled Jeff, allowing Keith to disarm him.

"Point…I…win." Said Keith, panting.

"For now…Montgomery." Jeff responded, just as breathless, shaking his stinging hand.

Keith waved up at Allura, while Lance smugly collected money from Cliff and Crick. "Never doubt me boys." He teased.

The room started to clear out. The girls came over to congratulate Keith, and console Jeff. Lance draped his arm around Keith's shoulders, "Stick with me Cap, and I'll make you a rich man."

Cliff rolled his eyes. "Or a dead one anyway."

Everyone burst out laughing. Suddenly, the Gym door opened, and a small eight year old girl walked in. She had dusty brown hair, and a smattering of freckles across her cheeks. She looked around for a moment, then her green eyes lit up in delight. "Lance! Lance! LANCE!"

Lance's head snapped up. "Annie!" He ran over and scooped his little sister up in his arms, turning around in circles.

She laughed joyously. "Lance! We got to go on a space ship! On the way home, Daddy said I could drive!"

"Is that so! If you're such a great pilot, I'll have to take you up in my Red Lion while you're here." Lance told her.

"Really! I could go in a Lion! Oh Lance!" She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

The doors opened, and the rest of Lance's family walked in. "Mom! Dad! Kim!" Putting down his little sister, Lance ran to greet his family.

Keith and the others watched from across the room. Watching the reunion, a lump formed in Keith's throat, and he turned away quickly, before the others could see the tears in his eyes. Picking up his sword, he started towards the locker room. The others were all talking excitedly, rushing over to see the Harrison's, and didn't notice.

Except one.

_:Keith? Are you all right:_ Cinda's voice echoed in Keith's head. Keith looked up at her and nodded.

But before he could continue to the locker room, a booming voice called out his name. "Keith Alexander! Not running away from us are you?"

Keith took a deep breath and turned. "Of course not Uncle! Just trying to hit the showers before Aunt Brenda lectures me about my grooming habits." He said, pasting a smile on his lips.

Everyone laughed. Keith walked over and joined them. When Keith got closer, the Admiral looked up at him and smiled. The smile faded as Keith came into view. "My God! Edward!" Harrison gasped.

Brenda turned to see what has surprised her husband. She too went white at the sight of Keith. She brought one hand to her mouth and the other reached out in front of her. "Edward?" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Keith?"

Everyone stood there, uncomfortable for a few moments. "Aw c'mon, it's just sweat. It'll come off in the shower!" Lance quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

They all laughed and the moment passed. The Admiral pulled Keith into a hug. Brenda was next. Keith knelt down in front of Lance's little sister. "Well Cassandra, don't you have a hug for me?" He teased.

The little girl pouted. "It's 'Annie'! Mama only calls me Cassandra when I'm in trouble." But after a moment, she ran into his arms.

Keith then turned to Lance's other sister. Kimberly Harrison was dressed in her Cadet uniform. The strawberry blonde snapped to attention when Keith looked at her. "Captain Sir!" She saluted smartly.

Keith grinned. "At ease Ensign." He paused. "Relax Kim, it's just me." He told her quietly, smiling with pride.

Kim stood for a moment longer, then gave her "brother" a hug.

"I guess I'll see you all soon. I really need a shower." Keith waved and headed back to the locker room. Allura, Sven and Jeff followed him. When they go to the door, Keith turned to Allura, one eyebrow up in surprise. "You joining us?"

Allura blushed. "No, just making sure…."

Keith kissed her softly. "I'm fine. Go, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Allura squeezed his hand, and went back to the others. Keith sighed and went into the locker room, bracing himself for the inevitable. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Sven stood leaning against the wall, Jeff was wrapped in a towel, about to step into the shower. He nodded to Keith then disappeared into a stall. Sven turned to his friend. "I vould have to guess dat you look like your father?"

Keith stripped off his shirt and nodded. "I've only seen a few pictures of him at my age, but after that…" He gestured back towards the door. "Apparently I do." He sighed and sat down on a bench.

Lance had come into the room, and caught the look on Keith's face. He glanced up at Sven. "Keith? I'm sorry about that." Lance sat down next to Keith.

Keith looked up at him, smiling. But it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks. Just feeling a bit sorry for myself." He stood up and headed towards the shower.

Lance and Sven looked at each other for a moment, then they both left Keith to himself.

Keith let the hot water wash over him. He leaned his head against the tile wall and sighed. _If I only knew what really happened._ When he stepped out a few minutes later, Jeff was waiting for him.

"You know, I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"Telling me what?" Keith asked, pulling on a clean uniform.

Jeff sat down next to him. "Two days. Dumb and Dumber are planning the mother of all parties for you."

"Really. Should I be scared?" Keith grinned.

Jeff nodded. "They have **BIG** plans Montgomery. I'm in on them, and I'm a little frightened myself. They're planning on kidnapping you and dragging you to some cabin on the other side of the lake."

"That's King Alfor's hunting lodge."

"Yeah well, they already arranged for half the wine cellar to be delivered there. They have a bunch of illicit movie discs too. And that's only the beginning." Jeff shook his head. "I don't know how they talked me into this." He muttered.

Keith laughed. "Who else is involved?"

"Well, they asked Sven, but he said he had a child he couldn't orphan. Crick of course. Allura and the girls know, and I think Commander Hawkins. I'm sure Lance has told his father by now too."

Keith looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I'll have to come up with something now, won't I?" He said smiling evilly.

Jeff smiled back. "We'll do it together."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Voltron or its characters, just everyone else.

-

Allura stood before the mirror in her room, putting the last touches on her hair.

"For the hundredth time, you look great!" Keith called from the other room.

Allura went out to meet him. "Are you sure?" She asked, turning around. Her gown was made of gold chiffon, the hemline falling to pool at her ankles. It was cut lower on the chest then anything she usually wore. Her hair was done up in a bun on top of her head, with small tendrils hanging at the sides. She wore Keith's mother's necklace at her throat.

Keith walked up and kissed her. "I'm sure."

Allura smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself Captain." Keith was wearing his dress uniform. The jacket was white, with blue bands on the cuffs to indicate his rank. There were medals and commendations pinned to his chest. The blue pants fell to just above his highly polished black shoes. Allura ran her fingers through his hair. "I really like this new haircut." She told him.

Keith blushed. "Come on." He said taking her hand, and together they headed towards the ballroom.

The room was filled with people. There was soft music playing, and waiters and waitresses walked around making sure everyone had something to drink or eat. Keith snagged two glasses of champagne and handed one to Allura. He clinked his glass to hers. "To us."

"To us." She smiled lovingly at him.

"Hey you two! About time you showed up!" Lance called out to them.

"Especially since it's your party!" Cliff added.

Keith and Allura walked over to them. Lance and Cliff had found a small table, and had set it up near the bar. Empty glasses already littered the top of it. "I see you two had no problem making yourselves at home." Keith said sarcastically.

Lance grinned. "Of course we didn't Cap."

"We're expert partiers." Cliff said also grinning.

Allura shook her head. "How much have you two had to drink?"

Lance looked thoughtful. "Not sure. Some where more than three…"

"But less than twenty!" Cliff piped in as the waitress brought them another tray.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Take it easy you two." He led Allura to the dance floor. The spun around in an easy waltz. "So, when were you going to tell me about the big bachelor party?" He asked.

Allura looked up in surprise. "How did you know about that? Jeff! Lance and Cliff told me he couldn't keep a secret." She narrowed her eyes and looked around for the hapless Captain.

Keith laughed. "Don't worry, we have our own surprise planned."

"What kind of surprise?" Allura asked warily.

Keith only grinned. "You'll see…"

"Excuse me Captain. May I have this dance with the Princess?" Coran asked politely.

"Of course Coran." Keith kissed Allura's hand, and watched Coran whisk her across the floor. Keith looked around, and spotted Sven and Romelle talking with Admiral Harrison and his wife. He made his way over to them.

"Keith! Join us!" Harrison called out. He handed Keith a champagne glass.

"Thanks Uncle Alex. Romelle! You look beautiful!" Keith told her kissing her on the cheek.

Romelle blushed, her cheeks the color of her dress. Sven beamed and put his arm around his wife. "Back off Keith. You have a Princess of your own."

"And I have enough trouble with her!" Keith added. Everyone laughed.

"Where is my wayward son?" Asked Brenda Harrison.

Keith pointed back towards the bar. "He and Cliff managed to find a seat over there and the waitresses are keeping them well plied with drinks."

The Admiral shook his head. "Great, that's just what we need."

Sven laughed. "Let me tell you Admiral, about de great adventures of Harrison and Sheffield."

They all laughed again as Sven started his story. An aid entered the ballroom and looked around. Spotting Keith he hurried over. "Captain Sir! This just came for you." He said, handing Keith a slip of paper.

"Thanks." Keith took a step back, as not to disturb Sven's story, and opened the note. His hand involuntarily crushed his wine glass to splinters as he read it. The others looked up in surprise.

Keith had gone deadly white, and blood dripped from his hand. "Keith?" Harrison asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Keith looked up. "Sven, find Lance, Hunk, and Pidge and get to the Control Room. **NOW**." He turned and hurried out the door.

Sven looked after Keith for a moment, then set off to find his friends. "I'd better go too dear." Harrison gave his wife a quick kiss, and followed his Godson out the door. "Keith! Wait!" The Admiral called out. He quickly caught up with Keith and handed him a cloth napkin. "What's going on?" Keith took the napkin, and handed him the note, but didn't stop. Harrison paused to read it. "Damn." Then he followed Keith into the Control Room.

Keith was talking to the aid. "Get me all the information you have."

"Yes Sir!" The man quickly handed Keith a computer readout.

Keith scanned the pages, then handed them to the Admiral. "Get me Galaxy Garrison." Keith told the man as he wrapped his bloody hand with the napkin.

Just then Sven, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk rushed in. Cliff, Crick, Jeff and Commander Hawkins followed close behind. "What's going on Keith?" Lance asked.

"Lotor escaped. He killed three guards and stole a Space Force shuttle." Keith answered quietly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Lance paled. "Dad, is this true?" He asked shakily.

"It appears so." Harrison answered.

"I have Galaxy Garrison Sir." The aid told Keith.

"Thank-you. Get me Space Marshall Graham." Keith told the girl who appeared on the Com screen.

"I'm sorry Sir, but the Admiral is not here at the moment. It is currently 4:30 AM Earth time." She told him.

"This is Captain Keith Montgomery on Arus. I don't give a damn what time it is, get me Marshall Graham now!"

"Sir, it would be best for you to try and reach him later."

The Admiral stepped forward. "Ensign, I am Rear Admiral Alexander Harrison. If you do not want your next assignment to be a garbage barge on Pluto, I suggest you get the Marshall as the Captain requested."

The young woman grew flustered. "Yes Sir! Right away Admiral!" She franticly pushed buttons, then her screen went blank.

A few seconds later, Space Marshall Charles Graham appeared. "Keith? Alex? What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"You tell me Sir. I was just called out of my engagement party and informed that Lotor had escaped from the Mars Prison complex." Keith said angrily.

"Yes, he did. We have people working on it now. There is no reason for you to worry." Graham told him soothingly.

Keith looked incredulous. "No reason to worry! Might I remind you Sir, that Lotor has kidnapped the Princess countless times and threatened to kill me as well!"

"Now Keith, just relax…"

"No Sir! I will not relax. I want a Space Force squadron sent here within the next forty-eight hours. If you fail to comply with my request, then consider Arus and Voltron out of the Alliance."

The Marshall grew angry. "Captain that is no way to speak to your Commanding

Officer. As for leaving the Alliance, that is not for you to decide."

"It is for **me**." Everyone turned to see Allura striding towards the Com screen. "This is my planet. If you do not do as the Captain requests, Arus **WILL** leave the Alliance." She told him firmly.

"They've got you Charles." Harrison told him.

Graham looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll see what I can do."

"Do it quickly. Montgomery out." Keith cut the connection. He turned to the aid. "If he calls back with any news other than the Space Force, hang up. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The young man quickly left the room.

Everyone stood looking at each other, and at Keith. Allura put her hand on his arm. "Keith? Honey, let's get you to sick-bay and let Dr. Gorma look at that hand."

Keith didn't move. Lance stepped forward. "C'mon Cap. Let's at least get you back to your room and I'll get Mom."

Keith finally looked up. His face was pale and his brown eyes were almost black with anger. He faced his friends. "Pidge, you and Hunk set up a security perimeter around the Castle. Lance, you and I will take the next shift. Allura, I want you here in the Castle, where it's safe." He said coldly.

Allura stood tall. "I am not afraid of Lotor Keith."

"I am. That's not a request Allura."

Commander Hawkins tried to ease the tension in the room. "We'll join you on patrol. Jeff, get your Teams together and figure out a rotation."

Jeff snapped to attention. "Yes Sir!" He turned to Cliff and Crick. "You heard the Commander, let's go." They hurried from the room.

"I'll head back to the 'Explorer' and see what else I can find out." Hawkins put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Take it easy. We'll find him." He followed Jeff and the others out the door.

"We'll get going too! See you later Keith!" Pidge ran towards his alcove.

"He won't get past us Skipper. Count on it." Hunk said firmly, and he too, hurried to his Lion.

"I'll go brief Coran. Son, get back to you rooms. I'll send Brenda." His father told him. "Don't make me order you Captain."

Keith nodded, and started towards the door, Allura taking his good hand. Lance looked at his father. "This isn't good Dad."

"I know son." He squeezed Lance's shoulder. "Take care of him."

"You don't have to ask. Send Mom as soon as you can." Lance hurried out the door after Keith and Allura.

The Admiral looked after them for a moment, then sighed and headed to the ballroom to break up the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Voltron belongs to WEP, the rest are mine.

-

Brenda Harrison finished picking the last sliver of glass out of Keith's palm. She poured an antiseptic on it and examined it closely. "Hmm. Not a good place for stitches, they'll just pull out." She reached into her bag, and pulled out a can of Derma-Seal. She sprayed it lightly on Keith's hand. He winced. "Easy Keith. There. No fencing or anything stupid like that for a few days understand? You missed the muscle and the main artery. It should heal up fine."

Keith looked up at her gratefully. "Thanks Aunt Brenda."

Brenda smiled at him. "Rest Keith, you won't catch him by fretting. Let Alex and Richard take care of things for now." She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I love you son."

Keith closed his eyes and leaned against her for a moment. "I love you too."

Brenda ran her hand over his head. "So like your father….I'll see you in the morning." She left the room.

Lance and Allura came in as soon as she had left. "All patched up Cap?" Lance asked Keith, checking out his hand.

Allura sat down on the couch next to Keith. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

Keith smiled at her. "Not too much unless I-OUCH! Dammit Lance!"

Lance grinned. "Guess it hurts." He started towards the door. "I'm headed for bed. See you on patrol." He waved and left the room.

Allura turned to Keith. "Now do you want to tell my why you've grounded me?"

Keith sighed. "Allura, you know how I feel about this!" He got up and paced the room. "Lotor can't wait to get his hands on you. If you stay in here, it will be that much harder for him." He heard her giggle. Keith turned and glared at her. "What's so funny?"

She got up and walked over to him. "You. You get all noble and protective over me." She said, placing a kiss on his nose. "For your information, I had already decided I was only going out if I was needed. I've learned the hard way how not to make a target of myself. I'll be fine here in the Castle."

Keith wisely decided not to tell her about Lance's dreams. They had proved true too many times before. He looked down at her. He pulled her to him. "I'm sorry about the party."

"No you're not." She grinned up at him.

Keith shrugged. "You're right."

"You'd better get used to it Keith. Parties and audiences are all part of a Prince's duty."

"I'm not a Prince."

"You could be." Allura teased. "Prince Keith. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" She laughed at the expression on Keith's face. "Dearest, this is what happens when you marry a Princess."

"Then demote me to kitchen wench." Keith said wryly.

Allura laughed. "And what would that make me?"

Keith looked thoughtful. "Chief kitchen wench?"

Allura stuck her tongue out at him. "Just for that, you can sleep on the couch!"

They stood there quietly for a few moments. "Keith? Do you think we should postpone the wedding?" Allura asked hesitantly.

Keith stepped back. "Why? Having second thoughts?" He said it jokingly, but his heart skipped a beat.

Allura walked over to the window. "No. But with Lotor out there…I'm just afraid I guess."

Keith wrapped his arms around her. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't let him touch you again. And I'm not putting our life on hold because of Lotor." He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you!"

Keith sighed in relief. "Good. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

They stared towards the bedroom. At the doorway, Allura stopped and looked at Keith. "Where are you going? I said you had to sleep on the couch." She laughed at his puppy-dog expression. "Good thing you're cute."

"Thanks alot." Keith shut off the lights and crawled into bed next to Allura. They lay quietly in each others arms for a few minutes.

"Well, not as cute as Lance, but pretty close." Allura giggled.

"Why you…!" Keith rolled her over and hit her with a pillow. "Lance may be cuter, but I've got better moves."

"Hmmmm. Maybe I should go get Lance so I can compare the two of you."

Instead of answering her, Keith kissed her passionately. "How's that for a move?" He asked huskily.

"Not sure. Try again."

And Keith proceeded to do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

Voltron isn't mine. Please don't sue….

-

Keith flew low over the canyon, looking for anything unusual. "Nothing here Lance. Looks clear."

"Good. Can we get breakfast now?" Lance whined.

Keith laughed. "You're starting to sound like Hunk."

"As long as I don't look like him. Harrison out."

Keith turned his Black Lion back towards the Castle. After landing, he headed inside to the Cafeteria. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he sat down to read Hunk and Pidge's report from the night before. They too had found no evidence of Lotor on Arus. Keith sighed and stared out the window.

"Excuse me. Captain?"

Keith turned to see the young Ensign standing before him. "What is it Conrad?"

They young Ensign seemed uncomfortable. "Well Sir...I…"

Keith smiled. "At ease Ensign. Have a cup of coffee. I don't bite."

Conrad helped himself to a cup and poured a generous helping of cream and sugar into it. Keith winced. "What can I do for you?" Keith asked.

"Well Sir…I heard about Lotor escaping, and how GG is giving you the run around." He paused nervously. "What I wanted to say Sir is…I want to stay here. I've been ordered back to Earth, but I'm not going. Arus needs protection. Lotor is an animal. He shouldn't have been allowed to live." Conrad finished vehemently.

Keith looked closely at the young soldier. "There's more to this than protecting Arus, isn't there?"

Conrad nodded. "Yes Sir. Zarkon and Lotor attacked my planet. My whole village was destroyed. My family and a few others were the only ones to escape."

Keith sat back in his chair. "So, you want revenge."

"Yes! I mean no! I don't know what I mean." Conrad sighed.

Keith was quiet for a moment. "Conrad. If you promise me that you aren't going to go off and do something stupid if we come under attack, I'll vouch for you. You're more than welcome to stay here on Arus. But I want you to realize that by disobeying orders, there's a chance you will be court martialed. You could loose your commission."

"I don't care. You and the Princess have been so nice to me. And you've all done so much for the galaxy. I hate seeing what they're doing to you. I want to help." Conrad stated firmly.

Keith held his hand out. "Well then, welcome to Arus."

Conrad looked at him in surprise, then shook Keith's hand. "I won't let you down Sir!"

"I know you won't. Now go see Coran in the Control Room. He'll set you up on patrol."

"Yes Sir! Thank-you Sir!" Conrad hurried out of the room.

"Too bad you can't follow your own advice son."

Keith turned to see Admiral Harrison standing behind him. "Uncle Alex."

Harrison sat down next to Keith. "Not planning on a little revenge yourself are you Keith?"

Keith shook his head. "No Sir. I learned my lesson last time."

"Glad to hear it. Charles got in touch with me this morning."

"And what did Marshall Graham have to say?" Keith asked evenly.

"He actually agreed with you and a Space Force squad is on the way as we speak." The Admiral glanced around the room, and lowered his voice. "Shadow is after Lotor. He stole a GG ship. He's under a cloak but they're confident they'll find him. You and Sheffield are to be on high alert."

Keith nodded. "I figured as much. You know he'll head this way."

The Admiral nodded. "The high brass doesn't think so, but I have to disagree."

"He wants Allura. He won't stop until he has her." Keith's tone was cold. The Admiral didn't know how to reply. After a moment, Keith shook his head. "So, Graham is sending us help huh? Guess I got my point across."

"I should say so. Waking him up in the middle of the night, terrorizing some poor Ensign, you standing there in your dress whites, blood dripping down your hand. Hell Keith, **I** was afraid of you!" Harrison grinned. It was easy to see where Lance got his manner from.

"I guess I over reacted." Keith said sheepishly.

The Admiral shook his head. "No you didn't. They've all been avoiding the 'Lotor issue' as it's being referred to. Lotor needs to be held accountable for his actions. We need to let the Druhles know we can't be bullied. That's the only way we'll ever see peace."

Keith sighed. "I know." They sat quietly for a few minutes. Then Keith got to his feet. "I'd love to sit here and chat with you Uncle, but I have things to do."

The Admiral grinned knowingly. "These 'things' wouldn't have to do with a certain party tonight, would they?"

Keith acted as if he'd been shot. "Party? What party?" He grinned back at his Uncle. "Don't tell Lance I'm on to him."

"No chance there son. I am going to get him to move it from that hunting lodge to the Castle. Just in case."

Keith nodded. "Good idea. I'll see you later." Keith waved left the room. Once in the hallway, Keith looked around furtively, then pressed a button on his com-band. "Dunbar? Meet me in my office. Montgomery out." Keith whistled to himself, and walked to his office. Jeff met him there. "All set?" Keith asked.

Jeff held up a disc. "You bet we are." They both went into the office and locked the door behind them.

-

Later that afternoon, Keith met with his Team in the Control Room. "So far we've found no evidence of Lotor. Galaxy Garrison has confirmed that they are sending us a squadron of fighters." He told them.

"Are they trying to find him?" Hunk asked.

Keith nodded. "The Admiral assured me that there is a team looking for him."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Shadow?"

Keith glanced at him irritably. "You know I can't answer that Lance."

Lance nodded. "Yep, Shadow. They'll find him."

Allura looked puzzled. "Shadow? Keith, you aren't going after him, are you?" She went pale at the thought.

"See what you started!" Keith hissed at Lance. He turned to Allura. "No Allura, I'm not going anywhere. Galaxy Garrison is taking care of things." He looked around at everyone. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Pidge raised his hand. "Chip and I think we may have found a way to track the ship even though it's cloaked. But to do that, we need to know exactly what ship Lotor has. If you can get me that information, we'll see what we can do."

Keith looked impressed. "Pidge, you never cease to amaze me." Pidge blushed. "Go see Admiral Harrison. Tell him what you told me. He'll get you what you need."

"Thanks Keith! Come on Hunk!" They hurried from the room.

"I've called a Council meeting. I've asked Admiral Harrison to come, and I'd like you there as well Keith." Allura told him.

Lance waved. "That's my cue to get going. See ya later!" He started to the door.

"Lance! Wait!" Keith winked at Allura. "The party's been moved here. Pick any one of the empty conference rooms." Keith said, grinning at his friend's stunned expression.

"Party? What party?" Lance asked innocently. Keith kept his expression bland. Lance shook his head. "Damn Jeff! I told Cliff he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut." Lance looked up at Keith. "I suppose you know everything."

Keith smiled smugly. "Lance. Please."

Lance swore again and left the room without looking back. Allura started to giggle. "You really don't know everything, do you?"

Keith grinned back at her. "Of course not. But now I've got him scared." He took her hand. "Come on. Let's get to that meeting."

-

Most of the Council and Admiral Harrison were already there when Keith and Allura stepped into the room. Everyone waited for the Princess to take her seat before they sat down. Coran sat at her right, and Keith took his customary seat to her left. Allura cleared her throat. "You may be wondering why I've called you here today."

One of the Councilors spoke up. "We have been hearing many rumors Your Majesty. Rumors that warships are once again being assigned to Arus."

"It is not a rumor Elder Bothak. I have requested a squadron of fighters to get here as soon as possible. They should be here by morning." Allura responded.

Bothak narrowed his eyes at the Princess. "That was not for you to decide alone Princess. You should have spoken to the Council."

Keith seethed at the man's tone. Before he could say anything, Coran spoke up. "The Princess did not act alone. She spoke with myself, Captain Montgomery, and Admiral Harrison before making this decision."

Bothak glared at the elderly advisor. "Might I ask why this decision was made?"

Keith smiled nastily at the man. "I'll be happy to answer that." He stood and faced the council. "Lotor has escaped from prison. He killed three people in the process, and it is believed that he is headed this way. I am taking **no** chances with the Princess or the planet's safety." _Take that you bastard._

The Council looked shocked. "Is this true?" One of them asked the Admiral.

Harrison nodded. "The Captain warned Galaxy Garrison what Lotor was capable of. They chose not to believe him, and this is what happened."

Everyone started talking at once. The whole thing made Keith's head spin. No matter what Allura said, he'd never get used to this. He was a man of action, not discussions. He tuned them all out until one voice caught his attention.

"Princess, I must urge you to reconsider your wedding." Bothak spoke up. The room grew silent. "At least until this menace is over or course." He added smoothly.

Keith's expression grew stony. Allura put her hand over his. "That is out of the question Bothak. Keith and I will be married the day after tomorrow, as planned. I refuse to let Lotor, or anyone else for that matter, to rule my life."

"Furthermore, it is up to no one but the Princess to choose whom she marries." Keith said firmly. He looked around at all the Councilors. Coran and the Admiral each smiled at him. Keith stood and nodded to Allura. "Princess, I must go and continue with patrols. He bowed to her and left the room without a backward glance.

Keith marched down the hall to his alcove. He entered and quickly took off in his Black Lion. He did a quick reconnaissance of the area, finding nothing out of the ordinary. His temper started to cool.

"Hey Montgomery! Nice of you to join us!" Cliff's face appeared on Keith's com-screen.

"Cliff, find anything?" Keith asked.

"Not a thing Captain. It's almost too quiet." Cliff mused.

"Now you're starting to sound like Lance."

"Please! Anything but that!" Cliff laughed. "I've sent my Land Team in for a break. Crick's Team is out next. Want to join me on the 'Explorer' for a bit?"

Keith nodded. "Meet you there. Montgomery out." Keith closed the channel and headed for the giant ship. Landing easily on the flight deck, Keith climbed out of his Lion and looked around.

Cliff came up next to him, whistling in appreciation at Black. "Damn, that is one nice piece of machinery Montgomery. Mind if I take her for a spin sometime?"

Keith grinned. "First off, she's a HE, and second, it'll depend if I still like you after the party tonight."

Cliff winced in mock pain. "Keith, you wound me." He said, placing a hand on his heart. Then he straightened up and laughed at his friend. "Jeff never could keep a secret."

Keith smiled, then went serious. He looked around. "Speaking of secrets, have you received any orders?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing other than to be on alert. You?"

Keith shook his head. "I got the same."

"Do you really think Lotor will show up here? Especially with all of us here, and quite obviously, expecting him?"

"Yeah, I think he will. Plus, Lance has been having nightmares about this whole scenario for weeks now."

Cliff winced. "Great. That's all we need." He turned to Keith. "Well old chap, would you like a tour? I mean, I have to at least try and keep you busy so Lance can get things done." He took Keith by the arm, and led him into the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

All relative disclaimers apply.

-

Later that evening, Keith and Jeff made their way to one of the Conference rooms.

"What are the girls up to tonight?" Jeff asked.

Keith grimaced. "I have no idea. Allura said something about having a party of their own." He glanced at Jeff. "I'm rather glad I have this to go to."

"I'll have to agree with you there." They both laughed.

A short time later, they stopped in front of the door. "After you!" Jeff told Keith.

"Thanks." Keith said wryly and opened the door. A blast of noise and smoke hit him as he and Jeff walked inside.

Lance spotted the two of them and whooped as he ran over. He and Cliff grabbed Keith and hoisted him up onto their shoulders. Keith rolled his eyes and went along with them. _Like I had any choice._ They carried him to the front of the room and dropped him in a large chair.

"Gentlemen…and Jeff!" Lance began.

"Hey!"

"I present for the last time as a single man, Keith Montgomery!" Lance announced. The room erupted in cheers and applause. Lance pressed a drink into Keith's hand. Keith eyed the emerald liquid dubiously. Lance glared at him, then faced the crowd again. "Now, for our first toast. To Keith's last day of freedom from the chains of matrimony! Cheers!" He lifted the drink high over his head, then downed it in one gulp. Most of the room did the same. Lance turned to Keith and narrowed his eyes. Keith shrugged and swallowed his drink. He immediately started choking as the fiery green liquid burned down his throat.

"Christ Lance!" Keith gasped. "That's Zyrillian whiskey! Where the hell did you get that!"

Lance just grinned. "So, the mighty Montgomery doesn't know **everything**!"

Cliff joined him, and handed Keith and Lance a cigar. He already had one smoking in his mouth. "Here you go. Light 'er up!" Cliff said, lighting one for Lance, then turning towards Keith.

Keith looked doubtful. "I haven't had one of these since graduation."

"All the better reason to have another!" Cliff laughed.

After a moment, Keith grinned and had Cliff light his cigar. He grabbed another drink. "My turn for a toast." He turned and waved Hunk, Pidge, Jeff, Crick and Sven up with him. "To good friends and great memories!"

"Hear hear!" Everyone yelled.

Sven draped his arm around Keith's shoulders. "First me, den you. Who vould have tought ve vould be married?"

"Yeah, especially how you two were so…**shy** in school!" Lance quipped.

"Yeah, for a while, we thought you, Jeff, and Keith were an item!" Cliff laughed.

Sven laughed with him, then winked slyly at Cliff. "As you know, blondes are more my type."

They all burst into laughter. Keith shook his head at his friends, as Cliff pressed another drink into his hands. "Hey, take it easy. Some of us need to stay in control." Keith told him.

"Yes, but not you. It's your party." Cliff answered back.

"Right! Besides, Crick isn't drinking. His system can't take alcohol remember. His Sea Team volunteered to run patrols tonight." Lance told him. "He'll stop by later."

Keith nodded. "I'd wondered why he wasn't here." Keith looked around. There were close to fifty people at the party. He recognized most of Jeff's Voltron Team, and a few people from the Castle and the 'Explorer'. Admiral Harrison came sauntering over. Keith hastily looked for a place to put his cigar. Not finding one, he shrugged and faced his uncle.

Harrison glared at his son and his friends. Lance grinned and puffed on his cigar. "Dad. 'Bout time you joined us."

"And what is that in your mouth Lance Edward?" Harrison demanded.

Lance puffed again and grinned. "An especially good Cuban Sir." He replied.

Harrison shook his head, then laughed. "If you find another for me, I won't tell your mother."

Cliff handed the Admiral a lit cigar. "Enjoy Sir!"

Jeff caught Keith's eye. Keith nodded and Jeff headed towards the back of the room. "So, what else do you have planned for this evening?" Keith asked Lance.

Lance grinned. "Funny you should ask. Since the old Earth tradition is to show films of a rather…explicit nature."

Keith cut him off. "Good idea. I brought some of those myself." Lance and the others looked up, surprised at their straight-laced Captain.

Lance glanced over at Pidge, who turned a bright red. "Ahh Keith…Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean…I was only kidding." He said nervously.

Keith winked at Pidge. "I wasn't. Jeff! Start the disc!"

"Aye-aye Sir!" Came Jeff's voice from across the room. The lights dimmed, and the tele-screen lit up. On the screen, a small brown haired, green eyed boy of about six, ran buck naked across an ocean beach. Everyone burst out laughing as they recognized the pilot of the Red Lion.

"Hey!" Yelled Lance indignantly. "Where the hell did you get that!"

"I have my ways Lieutenant." Keith grinned at his friend's discomfiture.

Cliff laughed hysterically as he watched little Lance frolicking in the waves. "Jolly good show Lance! I knew you were planning something special, but you've outdone yourself this time old chap."

Lance only glared. Suddenly he burst out laughing. The scene changed to show a skinny, curly haired blonde boy, about ten years old. He was flexing his nonexistent muscles, wearing nothing but black briefs.

It was Cliff's turn to glare at Keith. "I don't think I want to know how you got a hold of this." He said as the entire room burst out laughing again.

Jeff rejoined the group. He casually draped his arm around Keith. "Well Captain, looks like we got 'em."

"Looks like we did." Keith downed another drink. He was starting to feel warm and pleasantly relaxed. He looked around. "Uncle Alex. Would you mind taking a picture of us? It's been a long time since we were all together like this." He handed the Admiral a photo-emitter camera.

"Yeah, without purple hair anyway." Lance quipped.

Harrison nodded. "Get together. All right, smile." Jeff, Cliff, Sven, Lance and Keith all stood grinning. The Admiral looked through the lens and snapped off the picture. "There you go son." He said handing Keith back the camera.

"Thanks Uncle." Keith turned back to his friends. "Well, is this a party or what!"

Lance grinned and produced another bottle of Zyrillian whiskey. He generously poured glasses for his friends. "To us!" He announced.

They all raised their glasses. "To us!" They downed the drinks as one.

-

Later, Lance helped Keith walk unsteadily to his room. "I can't believe I let you get me this drunk." Keith told him.

Lance chuckled. "I've heard that one before. Here we are. Think the girls have left yet?"

Keith nodded, then instantly regretted it as the hallway spun around him. "I certainly hope so." He said fervently.

"Me too." Lance punched in the codes and opened Keith's door. "Here you go Cap." They staggered into the room, trying to be quiet. They failed as they knocked over a small table. They looked at each other, both giggling drunkenly.

Allura came out of the bedroom, a robe clutched around her. "Keith is that you?"

"Well…sort of." Keith responded.

Allura turned on the light. She looked down, and burst out laughing. Keith and Lance were tangled in each other, both trying to get to their feet. She held her hand out to pull Keith up. He managed to grab it on the third try. Lance stayed on the floor, and grinned up at Keith and Allura. "Hiya Princesssss…" He slurred.

Allura laughed again, and helped Keith over to the couch. "Hello Lance. Ugh! Keith, you stink! What happened at this party?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

Keith looked up at her, a dazed look in his brown eyes. "You know, I'm not really sure. There was whiskey…"

"And cigars!" Lance added from his place on the floor.

Keith nodded, and almost fell off the couch. "And cigars. It was great!"

"I'm sure it was." She knelt down and helped Keith take off his boots.

Keith took her hand. "I love you." He told her mushily.

"I know. Here, move over…" She shoved Keith closer to the back of the couch, before he fell off it completely.

Keith took her hand again. "Hi…Want to…you know." He winked at her.

Allura interrupted him with a laugh. "You have lofty aspirations Captain." She smiled into his blurry eyes. "Lay down." She covered him with a blanket, and stood to do the same to Lance. Lance had already fallen asleep on the floor. Allura picked up the table, and covered Lance with another blanket. Then she turned back to Keith. He too had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, then went back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Alas, I don't own Voltron…just the ones I made up.

-

Keith awoke the next morning with a headache the size of Arus. He groaned and sat up, wincing as the room began to swim around him. Realizing he was on the couch, he glanced down to see the sleeping body of his best friend on the floor. Lance was tangled up in a blanket, a beatific smile on his face. Keith got to his feet, and went into the bedroom. Allura had already left, so he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. He first ran the water icy cold, and braced himself as he stepped into it. After a few minutes, he turned it to scalding hot, then back to cold. He alternated between the two until his head started to clear. He got himself dressed and went back into the living room.

Lance had gotten up and was sitting on the couch, looking not quite awake. He clutched a steaming mug in his hands. He glanced up a Keith through bloodshot eyes, and tried to smile. "Hey Cap. I can't believe I forgot to take my own hangover cure last night." Lance said hoarsely.

Keith sat down beside him, reaching for a mug. "You could have at least warned me. I forgot how bad the kick from Zyrillian whiskey is." He took a sip of the mug, and hastily spit it out. "What the hell is this!" Keith spluttered.

"Tea." Said Lance, taking another sip. "Much better tasting than that mud you insist on drinking."

Keith shivered and made a face. "Tea! Pansy, you've been hanging around Cliff too long."

Lance ignored him and continued drinking. When he finished, he helped himself to Keith's discarded mug. "For your information, I've been drinking tea my whole life. Unlike some other people I know, I never became addicted to coffee beans."

Keith tried to smile, but his head made him grimace instead. He got to his feet. "I'm going to find myself some of those coffee beans." He started towards the door. "Feel free to use the shower. See you later." Keith waved and headed towards the kitchen.

He got a mug of coffee and a muffin from one of the kitchen servers. He went out into the dining room, and sat down at an empty table. The room was noisier than normal with all the extra people visiting for the wedding. Keith closed his eyes and drank his coffee, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

"Still alive I see."

Keith turned to see Crick walking towards him. Crick sat down next to Keith and grinned at his pained expression.

"I don't know whether to thank you or kill you for last night." Keith told him.

Crick laughed. "It was an easy patrol. I did stop in and see you, but you probably don't remember."

Keith glared. "No, I don't." He took another gulp of coffee, and rubbed his aching head. "At least Lance is in worse shape than I am for a change."

"Want me to help?"

Keith looked up hopefully. "God, can you?"

_:Relax, this will only hurt for a moment.: _Crick said into Keith's mind. Keith felt a little 'SNAP' and there was a burst of light, then his headache was gone. _:Is that better:_

Keith sighed and looked at his friend gratefully. "Thanks Crick. I needed that."

"You are welcome Keith. Should I go look for Lance?"

Keith smiled evilly. "Nah, let him suffer."

Crick smiled back. "Then I suppose I should leave Jeff and Cliff alone as well."

"You can help Jeff if you want, but let Cliff and Lance stew in their own whiskey for a while." Keith took another sip of coffee. "Makes up for a great deal of Academy revenge on my part."

"I remember. They are quite a pair." Crick smiled, thinking back. "Very well. I must get back to the 'Explorer'. I will see you later my friend." He got to his feet and started towards the door.

"Crick, wait!" Keith called out. Crick turned. "Thanks."

_:You are very welcome.:_ Crick smiled and went out the door.

Keith turned back to his coffee, enjoying it all the more now that his headache was gone. He smiled to himself, thinking that by this time tomorrow, Allura would be his wife. Keith sat there for a few minutes, then finished his coffee and went to look for his bride. He made his way down the hall. As he passed the Council Chamber, he heard loud voices from within. He paused outside the door, wondering if he should go in. Before he could decide, the door opened, and Elder Bothak stormed out. Seeing Keith, he turned and glared at him.

"You will never rule this planet Earthling. Never." Bothak snarled, then turned and continued off down the hall.

_What was that all about?_ Before Keith to respond, the door opened again. This time Allura came out of the room. "Hey beautiful." Keith called out to her.

She turned to him, her face flushed and her eyes angry. "Not now Keith."

Keith grabbed her arm. "Wait, Allura, what's going on?"

She shook herself free. "Leave me alone." She stormed off in the opposite direction of Bothak.

_OK…_The door opened again. Expecting another attack, Keith braced himself. The rest of the Councilors started leaving. A few glanced at him, but hurriedly looked away. No one spoke, they all just left, leaving Keith alone in the hallway.

Coran walked over to him. "Want to tell me what's going on?" Keith asked warily. "Or don't I want to know."

Coran sighed. "Come with me. We need a more private place to talk." He led the young Captain down the hall to Coran's office. Coran sat down at his desk, and motioned Keith to sit in the chair in front of him.

Keith shook his head. "Coran, first I get nearly run over by Bothak, who informs me that I, as an Earthling, will never rule Arus. I hadn't realized that I was going to." He paced the room. "Then Allura rushes out, telling me to leave her alone. The rest of the Council follows suit, only they won't even **look** at me. What the hell happened in there?" Keith asked irritably.

Coran sighed. "First, how much do you know about Bothak and his family?"

Keith sat down and shook his head. "Not much. I never see the Council unless you or Allura ask me to be there."

"Bothak lost his family during one of Zarkon's first attacks. He became a very important member of King Alfor's council. In fact, he often spoke in the King's place while Alfor was out with Voltron." Coran paused, remembering. "After Alfor was killed, Allura was still too young to have a full voice on the council. I usually spoke for her, but on occasion, Bothak did also."

"And now she has a voice of her own, and Bothak is having a hard time adjusting to that fact." Keith interrupted.

Coran nodded. "Until you and your Team came to Arus two years ago, Allura was content to still let us speak for her. She was very shy and unsure of herself."

Keith laughed harshly and got to his feet. "Allura, shy? Funny how **I've** never seen that side of her."

"You were strangers, coming to her planet to offer help. She had to put on a strong face so you would never know just how terrified she really was. Many nights I held her, weeping, in my arms, while you were off fighting. She began to fear for your safety as well as that of her people. She never knew if you were going to come back. When Sven was injured, she was devastated, you don't know how much. She felt it was her fault. That **she** should have been the one out there fighting for her planet's freedom. As Princess, Allura felt that she should have been able to handle Zarkon. She hated having to depend on someone else." Coran sighed. "It was a large burden for a young woman."

Keith stood quietly for a moment. "I didn't know." He said softly.

"You weren't meant to." Coran walked over and stood next to Keith. "When you gave her Blue Lion, the change over her was incredible. It was like seeing Alfor come to life again. And when she fell in love with the Captain of the Black Lion…well you know the rest."

Keith grinned sheepishly. "She's pretty special."

Coran smiled back and nodded. "That she is. I love her like a daughter Keith, and I hate to see her hurting."

"What happened in that Council meeting Coran?"

Coran walked over to his desk. "Bothak demanded that she step down from the throne."

"What!"

"He told her that by marrying an off-worlder, it made her ineligible for the throne. She could either give you up, or Arus." He paused to let the words sink in.

Keith's eyes grew dark with anger. "And knowing Allura, she told Bothak to go to hell."

"Close. She told him that she was not giving up either you or her planet, and if he had a problem with that, he could leave the Council. Bothak laughed."

"Wrong thing to do."

"I agree. Allura stood and declared him banished from the Council and the Castle. He glared at her then marched out of the room. She looked at the others and gave them the same option. They stayed." Coran finished.

"But they're not sure." Keith sighed. "I never meant to cause any trouble Coran. I love her. But I can leave if that's what it takes." He said softly.

Coran placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, and forced the young Captain to look at him. "That is the worst thing you could do. While you are not whom I would have chosen for the Princess, I am learning that there is more to someone than a pedigree. Sometimes, nobility has nothing to do with being noble." He looked into Keith's troubled brown eyes. "You, Captain Keith Montgomery, have always put the Princess and her people above yourself. Sometimes, even putting yourself in mortal danger. In my mind, that makes you more worthy of her than any Prince I have ever met." He gave Keith's shoulder a squeeze. "Go. Find Allura. She needs you now."

"Thanks Coran." Keith shook the elderly Advisor's hand, and went in search of Allura. He was not surprised to find her in the garden. "Allura." He said softly.

Allura turned. Her face showed signs that she had been crying. "Keith. I-I…"

Keith stepped forward and took her into his arms. "Easy. It'll be all right." He said, stroking her blonde hair. "I talked to Coran."

Allura looked up at him. "He told you about Bothak?"

Keith nodded. "And how you stood up to him. Allura…"

Allura held up her hand. "Don't you start! I don't want to hear about how you're not worth losing my planet over. I don't intend to lose either one of you!"

Keith grinned. "I was going to say I was proud of you. You are a true leader Allura. Not many people would have been able to do what you've done here on Arus."

Allura blushed. "I'm sorry I got angry at you."

Keith laughed and kissed her softly. "Like I've never blown up at you." He held her gently for a few moments. "Feeling better now?"

Allura nodded. "Much."

"Want me to talk to Bothak?"

Allura shook her head. "No, I need to handle this."

Keith tilted her head up, and looked into her blue eyes. "Just remember, I'm here if you need me."

Allura smiled. "I know." She sighed. "I wish we could stay together tonight."

"Me too. But we have the rest of our lives. One more night won't matter." Keith told her, smiling.

"You're right. I suppose we should be going in. There's a lot to do before the wedding tomorrow."

Keith held her a moment longer. "I love you Allura." He said softly.

"I love you too." She took his hand and together they walked back to the Castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Voltron etc belong to WEP, the others belong to me.

-

"You could at least act nervous." Lance told Keith the next morning.

Keith straightened his uniform dress jacket. The jacket was more formal than the one he usually wore. "Why?" He asked.

"Dammit! You're getting married in an hour! I'm nervous and it isn't even my wedding!" Lance protested, trying to straighten his own uniform.

"Lance, relax. I have no reason to be nervous. It's only a ceremony. Allura and I are already together. This just makes it official." Keith ran his hand through his shortened hair. "I shouldn't have cut it. I'm still not used to it."

Lance laughed. "Finally! Some nerves!"

Keith glared at him for a moment, then he too burst out laughing. The door opened, and Hunk and Pidge walked in. "Hey did we miss the joke?" Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head. "Our vain Captain here was just fussing over his hair."

"What hair!" Pidge quipped, causing everyone to laugh again.

Keith grinned at his friends. "Who would have thought, two years ago, that we'd be here?"

"C'mon Cap, don't get all mushy on us." Lance told him, grinning.

Keith punched him lightly. "Seriously, I'm glad we got the chance to work together. You're all more than my Teammates and friends. You're my family."

Pidge hugged Keith tightly, his hazel eyes brimming. Hunk cleared his throat, and squeezed Keith's shoulder. Lance stood back, and grinned like an idiot.

"All right, Hunk, how did that last patrol go?" Keith asked.

"Fine Skipper. No sign of anything. The Space Force is all set to go. They're running a sweep now." Hunk told him.

"Good. Pidge, any luck on tracking Lotor?"

Pidge shook his head. "No. He must have figured out how to block the tracking device. I'm sorry Keith." Pidge said.

Keith looked Pidge squarely in the eye. "Pidge, did you give it your best shot, and do everything you could to find him?" Pidge nodded. "Then you have nothing whatsoever to be sorry about."

Pidge shook his head. "I guess not. Thanks Keith."

Keith grinned. "Now, don't you people have something to do?"

Hunk laughed. "No Skipper, everything is taken care of. The Space Force has been told to alert us to ANYTHING unusual, not matter what."

"Some of the 'Explorer' crew who don't know us very well, have volunteered to keep watch in the Control Room, so we can all be at the wedding." Pidge finished.

Keith narrowed his eyes at his friends. "You guys had this all planned out from the start, didn't you."

Lance grinned. "Sure did Cap."

Keith shook his head. "What am I going to do with you…."

"Well, you could cancel 5:00AM Lion practice for starters." Hunk quipped.

"And give us more free time." Pidge added.

"Plus cut down on the grave-yard shift patrols." Lance finished.

"You all think I'm such a hard-ass." Keith grinned.

Lance draped his arm around Keith's shoulders. "Yeah, but we love you anyway."

Everyone laughed. "Just the same, make sure you all have your Keys. Just in case." Keith finished, glancing at Lance.

"You still uneasy Lance?" Hunk asked, concerned.

Lance shrugged. "The nightmares have stopped, but…There's something just not right." He said hesitantly.

"Breathe Lance! Between the four of us, and the other Voltron Force, I don't think anyone could get in here to cause trouble." Pidge laughed.

"Right little buddy. C'mon, let's go see if Nanny is still guarding the kitchen. See you later Keith!" Hunk led Pidge out the door.

Keith turned to his friend. "There go the hors d'oeuvres. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah." Lance walked over and looked out the window for a moment, then turned to face Keith. "I know that we can handle anything that comes our way, but I'm still nervous."

Keith grinned. "Careful there, you're starting to sound like me!"

Before Lance could come back with a retort, the door chime sounded. "Saved by the bell." Lance muttered as he opened the door. "Mom, Dad, come on in." Lance led his parents into the room.

"Well Keith, are you all set?" The Admiral asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be Sir." Keith answered.

Brenda stepped forward, and straightened Keith's lapels. "Oh leave the boy alone Alex." She gave Keith a once over. "You look wonderful Keith."

Keith blushed. "Thanks Aunt Brenda."

"Hey, I look good too." Lance protested.

"So what? No one is going to be looking at you." Brenda replied.

"Mom, you wound me." Lance pretended to fall in mortal agony.

"You'll live." The Admiral told him. "Keith, your parents would be very proud of you. I know I am." He said gruffly.

"Thanks. That means alot to me Uncle Alex." Keith said softly.

Brenda hugged Keith tightly. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Brenda pulled back, blinking away tears. "All right, we'll leave you two to finish getting ready." She turned to Lance. "Comb your hair."

Everyone laughed. Admiral Harrison shook Keith's hand, and pulled him into a quick, hard hug. "See you both downstairs."

Keith and Lance watched them leave, then Lance turned to his friend. "Are you ready for this? I mean **really**?"

Keith sighed and walked over to look out the window. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess…"

"But?"

Keith shrugged. "I just hope this doesn't cause Allura more heartache. I love her Lance, I'd do anything to make her happy." Keith said quietly.

Lance walked over to stand next to Keith. "Don't you think she knows that? This shit with the Council is just that. Come on. Let's get you married."

Keith looked up at Lance. His friend's grin was infectious, and Keith burst out laughing. "Thanks pal." He hugged Lance tightly. "Thanks brother."

"You're wel—What's this?" Lance pulled Keith's jacket open. "You're carrying a gun to your wedding?"

"A little insurance. Just in case." Keith told him, closing his jacket.

Lance waited a moment, then opened his own jacket to show Keith he too was wearing a weapon. "You trained me too well Cap."

Keith started towards the door. "Let's just pray we don't need to use them."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Voltron.

Mild violence.

-

There was a large group of people gathered in the Castle chapel, in anticipation of Keith and Allura's wedding. Most of the Council was there, with their families. The Vehicle Voltron Force all sat together. Near them sat Admiral Harrison, Brenda, and the girls. Like her father and brother, Kim wore her dress uniform. Romelle and Sven sat in front with Nanny, Hunk, and Pidge. Nanny held Hans, trying to keep him quiet. Keith and Lance stood in front of everyone. Lance was trying not to fidget.

"Relax. I'm the one getting married." Keith hissed.

Lance grimaced. "Yeah, but this shirt is killing me. You're the only one who actually likes dressing up in these things. Sadist." He muttered back.

Before Keith could reply, the door at the back of the chapel opened. Keith stood ramrod straight, and everyone turned. Allura and Coran started walking down the aisle. Coran was dressed in a new coat and looked years younger than he actually was. Keith looked at Allura, and forgot to breathe.

The Princess wore a gown so white, it glowed. She carried a bouquet of pink roses, and more roses adorned her blonde hair. The only jewelry she wore was her coronet, and Keith's mother's necklace. She met Keith's eyes, and watched him as she walked towards him.

When she reached front of the chapel, Coran kissed her on the cheek, then placed her hand in Keith's. They turned and faced the minister.

"My friends, we gather here today not only to celebrate the union of these two people, but to celebrate Peace." The minister continued, speaking of the bond between Allura and Keith, and the bond between Arus and Earth. Finally he paused, and turned to face the two young people in front of him.

"Now, Allura, Princess of the Royal House of Arus. Will you swear to take this man? Will you honor and protect him, forsaking all others before you, through life and love, unto death?"

Allura looked into Keith's chocolate brown eyes. "I do swear." She replied softly.

The minister turned to Keith. "Captain Keith Alexander Montgomery. Will you swear to take this woman? Will you honor and protect her, forsaking all others before you, through life and love, unto death?"

Keith looked back at Allura. Her blue eyes glistened. "I do swear." He replied firmly.

Nanny sniffed away a tear. Romelle put her arm around her, and wiped her own eyes. Sven took his wife's other hand, and smiled.

"Then I do now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Captain." The minister winked at Keith. Keith grinned and placed a soft kiss on Allura's lips.

"My, my, how sweet."

Keith whirled around at the sound of that voice. Lotor stood standing in the doorway, a laser gun trained on the Princess. Keith quickly drew his own gun, pushing Allura down behind him. Lance also held his weapon, helping Keith shield the Princess. The room grew still. Jeff and his Team drew guns of their own.

"Lotor. What do you want?" Keith asked coldly.

Lotor laughed and walked forward. "Captain, I thought you were smarter than that. I believe it's perfectly clear what I want. The Princess for myself, and you dead."

"Never happen Lotor." Lance responded.

"Oh, I think it will." Lotor glanced around. Spying little Annie, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in front of him. He held the gun to her head. "Now, put your guns down before I am forced to kill her."

Lance started forward snarling, Keith placed a restraining hand on Lance's arm. "Let her go Lotor."

"And let you kill me? I don't think so Captain." Lotor tightened his grip on Annie. The little girl whimpered in pain. "Put your guns down. I won't ask again." He turned towards the rest of the Team. "That goes for all of you. Unless you want to see her splattered across the room."

Keith hesitated a moment longer, then placed his gun on the floor. After a minute, Lance and the others did the same. _:Keith, we could jump him. There are too many of us, he wouldn't have a chance.:_ Crick's voice sounded in Keith's head.

Keith shook his head, thinking as hard as he could. _No,_ _there are too many innocents in here. Some one will get hurt. _"Lotor. Let her go."

Lotor continued forward. "Allura! Come out where I can see you!"

"Over my dead body Lotor." Keith growled.

"That can be arranged." Lotor aimed the gun at Keith. "Good bye Captain."

"Lotor stop!" Allura stepped out from behind Keith and Lance.

"Allura, get back!" Keith ordered her, grabbing her by the arm.

Allura faced him, blue eyes flashing. Keith took a step back, and released her. She turned and faced Lotor. "How dare you come here Lotor. I order you to leave."

Lotor laughed evilly. "Without what I came for, I think not. Come here Allura."

"No." She replied defiantly.

Lotor narrowed his eyes at her. "I see you too would like to see this little girl die. Come here now!" He pulled Annie closer to him, shoving the gun against the young girl's temple. Annie's eyes filled with tears, and her face was white with fear.

Allura turned to Keith, and took his hand. She forced herself to look into his eyes. Keith swallowed the lump of fear in his throat, and squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you." Allura let go of Keith, and faced Lotor. She drew herself up proudly, and walked over to him. "I'm here. Let her go."

Lotor grabbed the Princess and pulled her towards him. "I think not Your Highness. I believe I'll keep her for insurance. Let's go." Lotor started dragging them both to the door. Keith started after them. "Back off Keith." Keith didn't stop. Lotor shoved the gun into Allura's back, causing her to wince in pain. "You're killing them, Captain." Keith froze in his tracks. "Much better." Lotor paused and looked over everyone assembled. "Show me the other Voltron Captain." He called out.

Jeff stepped forward. "I'm Captain Jeffrey Dunbar. You won't get away with this Lotor." He said angrily.

"Oh, but I will. You know my leader I believe, Commander Hazar?" Lotor asked.

Jeff nodded. "I know the Commander. Why?" He asked, puzzled.

Without hesitating, Lotor fired two shots, point blank, into Jeff. The young Captain fell backwards, blood covering his chest. "That's what happens to friends of a traitor to the Druhle Empire." Without another word, Lotor opened the door and fled with Annie and the Princess. When he got out into the hallway, Lotor turned and fired into the door controls. "That should buy us some time. Move it." He urged them all down the hallway.

Back inside the chapel, Keith threw himself at the sealed door. Cliff and Crick raced to Jeff's side. Brenda Harrison pushed them aside, and examined the injured Captain. Jeff lay still, a trickle of blood running from his mouth. "Looks bad. We need to get him out of here." Crick dropped to his Captain's side, and placed his hands on Jeff's forehead. Crick's eyes closed in concentration. Cinda placed her hands on Crick's shoulders. Jeff let out a low moan.

Keith scanned the room until his eyes fell on Pidge. "Pidge, get over here and work on getting this door opened." He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Pidge ran to the control panel. Hunk got there first, and tore the housing off the wall, exposing the wiring underneath. Chip joined his brother, and together they started hot-wiring the door.

Keith spared another glance at Jeff. Brenda met his eyes, and shook her head. Keith looked around, his mind whirling. Spying the stained glass window in the front of the chapel, he began to get an idea. "Lance…" He started forward, stopping at the large table on the altar.

"Got you Cap." Lance answered, grabbing the other end of the table. Together they hefted it up, and threw it through the glass.

Keith tore off his jacket, and pulled out his Key. Pulling the Key to Blue Lion out of his other pocket, he tossed it to Sven. Using his jacket, Keith brushed some of the glass off the window sill, then he vaulted out the window. The drop was only about ten feet, and Keith landed lightly on the balls of his feet. Keith pushed the remote button on his Key, and ran off in the direction of his Lion. Lance and Sven followed at his heels.

-

Lotor dragged Annie and Allura through the Castle. They made it outside to the gardens, pausing while Lotor looked around for pursuers. "Lotor, please. You have me, you don't need the girl, let her go." Allura pleaded.

"I wouldn't want you to be lonely my dear. Won't it be nice to have a friend to talk to?" Lotor sneered.

Allura gritted her teeth against a retort. She looked at Annie. The little girl's green eyes were wide with fear. "It will be all right." Allura told her, squeezing her tiny hand.

"Let's go." Lotor pulled them forward.

Allura took a deep breath, and launched herself at the evil Prince. Lotor stumbled, dropping the gun. "Annie! **RUN!**" Allura screamed.

Without hesitation, Annie flew towards the safety of the Castle. "Bitch!" Snarled Lotor, shoving the Princess off him, and franticly searching for his gun. Allura spied it first, and kicked it into the bushes. Lotor whirled and viciously slapped the Princess across the face. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain. He then dragged her to her feet, and pulled her across the garden to his ship. "You'll pay for that." He threatened. They rounded a corner, and found Lotor's ship sitting in some bushes. He pulled open the hatch, and ordered Allura inside. Lotor locked the door behind him, and marched towards the Princess. She backed away in fear. "You're mine now Allura. **MINE!**" Lotor forced a kiss on her, then sat himself in the command seat and prepared to take off. "Sit down, and don't try anything stupid. It would disappoint me to have to kill you."

Allura's hands shook as she took her seat. _Hurry Keith, please hurry! _She felt for her necklace, then realized it must have broken off during the struggle in the garden. Her eyes filled with tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Voltron belongs to WEP, the others are mine.

Some violence.

-

Pidge finally managed to get the doors open a few inches. Hunk forced them open enough for people to get through, and he and Pidge raced towards their Lions.

"Get him to sick bay immediately." Brenda ordered, as Cliff picked Jeff up in his arms. Crick got to his feet, and swayed. Commander Hawkins caught him before he fell. Cinda leaned on Ginger's arm for support. Crick shook his head to clear it, and he followed Cliff to sick bay.

"Get up there." Hawkins ordered his Team. They all, minus Cliff, Lisa, Crick, and Cinda, raced towards the 'Explorer'. Hawkins faced Lisa and Cinda. "Tell Cliff we need him. Go to Jeff, I'll be there as soon as I can." He gave Lisa a quick hug, and followed his people.

Admiral Harrison nodded. "Go on, there's nothing you can do here. We'll keep you posted." The three friends hurried down the hall.

"We must find the Princess!" Coran said franticly.

"I agree." Said the Admiral. They rushed to the Control Room.

Keith's Lion landed a few meters in front of him. He quickly activated the release hatch, and within moments was strapped in his seat. He quickly took off in pursuit of Lotor.

"Cap! We're right behind you!" Lance called out over the speaker.

"We're are the others?" Keith demanded.

Lance hit a few buttons on his console. Hunk and Pidge just took off, and it looks like the other Team will be taking off soon." Lance replied.

"Keith, I am tracking Lotor's ship." Sven told him. "Found him. I am sending you de coordinates."

Keith glanced down at his computer console. "Thanks Sven." Keith headed off in the direction of Lotor's ship.

"We're here Skipper." Hunk called out.

"Right behind you Keith." Pidge told him.

"Pidge, get a tracking missile loaded and plant one on that ship." Keith ordered.

"Right on it Keith." Pidge's fingers flew across his keyboard. "All set and ready to fire, I just need to get closer."

"Then let's get closer." Keith ignited Black's rocket boosters and sped off towards Lotor's ship. The other Lions followed close behind. Lotor started firing upon them. Keith dodged the energy blasts, and opened fire of his own. One of his shots grazed

Lotor's ship, and it fell sharply to the side. "There you go Pidge, do your magic."

"Right away Keith!" Pidge fired his tracking missile. The tiny rocket hit the side of Lotor's ship, and planted itself in the metal. "Got it!" Pidge franticly punched buttons on his computer. "She's up and running Keith."

"Great Pidge. Let's see if we can force him to land. Go easy, remember Allura's in there." Keith ordered his Team.

"Aye aye cap." Lance flew in closer, and smashed into the side of Lotor's ship. "Take that you blue faced creep!" The ship wobbled, but stayed on course.

Shots ran out from the ship. Lance quickly moved out of the way, but Pidge wasn't so lucky. His Green Lion took a direct hit. Pidge screamed as the shock ran through him. His Lion went limp, and crashed to the ground.

"PIDGE!" Hunk yelled. There was no answer, and Green Lion didn't move. "Damn you Lotor!" Hunk snarled and threw his Yellow Lion at the enemy ship.

Lotor fired again, this time hitting Blue Lion. Sven managed to swerve, and did not get the full brunt of the attack. "I am all right. Just a little toasted." He told them.

Keith narrowed his eyes and focused on the escaping ship. "Need help!" Cliff's face appeared on Keith's screen. Keith glanced at the screen. Most of the Vehicle Force was there, along with a squadron of Space Force ships.

"Glad you could make it. Let's finish this now." Keith told them all.

"After you mate! You heard him Team. Take this guy down. Carefully!" Cliff ordered his Team. They all advanced on Lotor.

"Keith."

Keith looked at his private channel. His eyes narrowed in anger. "Lotor."

"Call off your attack, or Allura dies." The evil Prince told him.

Keith shook his head. "You wouldn't dare." He challenged.

Lotor dragged Allura into view. Her dress was torn, and there was a nasty bruise on her cheek. Lotor held his gun to her temple. "Keith…please…" Allura pleaded, her blue eyes filled with fear.

Keith rubbed his fists against his eyes and growled in frustration. He looked up again at his screen. "I won't let you get away with this." He told Lotor.

Lotor laughed evilly. "I already have Captain. I have my other hand on the self-destruct button. Fire upon me, and I kill her. Cease fire, and I get away, the Princess by my side. Try it, I dare you. I have nothing to lose." He finished, tightening his grip on Allura.

Keith stared at Allura. Tears ran down her cheeks. He closed his eyes and his body shook as he gave the hardest order he ever had to issue. "All of you, hold your fire. Let them go."

"**WHAT!** Have you lost your mind Keith!" Lance hollered.

"Do as you're told Lieutenant." Keith said coldly.

"What ever you say, **_Captain!_**" Lance snarled back and cut his communication.

Lotor smiled. "Very good Keith. Farewell." Lotor and Allura vanished from Keith's view. Their ship powered up, and was soon out of sight.

Everyone was quiet, watching Black Lion. Finally Keith sighed. "Get Pidge and head back in. We have work to do."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Voltron…Yada yada yada…

Language and mild violence.

-

Keith stood in the Control Room, staring at the screen. "Find him yet?" He asked the soldier at the keyboard.

"No Sir. I haven't figured out what frequency Pidge used in the tracking device. With Green Lion down, we can't access his computer access codes."

"That's not an acceptable answer Ensign." Keith growled.

Admiral Harrison exchanged glances with Coran. "Easy Keith. We'll find her." The Admiral told him. He turned towards the Ensign. "Keep trying. We'll be back. Let's go Captain." Harrison took Keith by the arm and led him out the door. "Go to Sickbay Keith. Check on your Team. I'll call you if we find anything."

Keith looked at him defiantly for a moment, then turned without speaking and headed towards Sickbay.

The Admiral sighed. "I know this is hard for you Coran, but it's killing him."

"Yes, it is. Let's go work on that tracking device. Perhaps Pidge's brother could be of some help." Coran said.

Harrison nodded. "Good idea. Let's get him down here."

-

Keith rounded the corner to Sickbay. The entire Voltron Force was assembled. Crick leaned against the wall, his blue skin pale with exhaustion. Ginger sat with Lisa's head in her lap. Lisa sat up, her pale cheeks streaked with tears. "Keith…"

Keith took her in his arms. "He'll be all right Lisa." He held her tightly and looked to the others. "What did the docs say?"

"Pidge will be fine. He's got a broken leg, a few cracked ribs and a concussion. They said he should wake up soon." Hunk told him.

"Good, what about Jeff?"

Cliff shook his head. "Nothing yet. He's still in surgery."

Keith glanced at Lance. Lance looked away angrily. Keith decided to ignore him. "I'll go see if I can find out anything more." But before he could move, the door opened, and Doctor Gorma stepped out. Everyone stood up and grew silent. Lisa clutched Keith's hand tightly.

"Captain Dunbar survived surgery." Everyone started to cheer. Doctor Gorma held up his hand for silence. His foreboding look made everyone hold their breath. "I'll tell you the truth. It doesn't look good. We had to resuscitate him twice. We're having trouble just keeping him stable. I'm sorry."

"Can I…Can I see him?" Lisa asked hesitantly.

Doctor Gorma nodded. "For a moment. Your Professor Page is in there with him." He led Lisa inside.

Cinda faced Cliff and Crick. "I might be able to help. I'm not as drained as you." She told Crick. Crick nodded wearily, and Cinda hurried inside.

"All right, the rest of you get back to the 'Explorer.' Chip, you get yourself up to the Control Room and see if you can find Lotor's frequency. The rest of you need to get on patrol. It's going to be a long night." Cliff told them. He turned to Keith. "Get some rest yourself Captain." He followed his Team, leaving Keith alone with Lance and Hunk.

"Lance, is your sister all right?" Keith asked.

"She's fine **_Captain_**. Just scared. Kim is with her since Mom and Dad are obviously occupied." Lance answered coldly.

"Sven is with Romelle, trying to calm Nanny down." Hunk told him.

Keith nodded. "Good. That was one job I wasn't looking forward to."

"Dammit Keith! Why the hell did you call us off! We could have stopped him!" Lance exploded.

Keith looked at him. "Don't you think I wanted to? He had a gun to her head Lance! He was going to blow up the ship with her in it if we didn't back off. What the hell was I supposed to do?" Keith turned and pounded his fists on the wall in frustration.

"You could have done something!" Lance pushed.

Keith whirled to face his friend. "Like what Lance! Blow the ship out of the sky! Want me to say it, all right I'll say it. It's my fault, I **should** have been able to stop him. But I couldn't! Guess I'm not as perfect as you all thought I was."

"Who ever said you were perfect?" Lance retorted angrily.

"Fuck off Lance."

Lance started towards Keith, fists clenched. Hunk stepped between them as the door opened and Lance's mother walked out, her green eyes blazing. "What is going on out here?" She demanded, looking at them all. Lance and Keith continued to glare at each other. "Don't you think we have enough problems without you two beating on each other? You're both adults, start acting like it." Hunk released his grip on his friends and stepped back. Keith and Lance glared at each other a moment longer, then relaxed. Keith turned and marched off, not looking back. Brenda faced her son. "Are you happy now?"

"Mom, he did _nothing_! He let Lotor take her!" Lance protested.

Hunk put his hand on Lance's arm. "Maybe you should talk to your father Lance. Keith received a private transmission in the middle of this mess today. Right afterwards, he called off the attack. He was telling us the truth." Hunk said quietly.

"Satisfied? Maybe you should check out the facts before you start running off your mouth." Brenda said archly. Lance looked after his friend, and sighed. "Good, go find him. He's got enough on his mind without being pissed off at you."

Lance looked startled at his mother's choice of words, but nodded. "I guess I owe him an apology. See ya." He started off after Keith.

Hunk turned to Brenda. "I hope they don't kill each other."

She nodded. "I agree, we've got enough to deal with without those two and their emotional fireworks." She sighed as she looked down the hall after her sons. "Come on in. Your friend Pidge is awake. I was on my way to tell you when I stepped into World War Five out here." She led Hunk inside.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Voltron…woe is me.

-

CH 16

"Keith! Keith stop!" Lance hurried after his friend.

Keith didn't pause, just continued down the hall. When he got to his quarters, he punched in the code, and shut the door behind him. A moment later, the door opened, and Lance stood in the doorway. "Get out Lance." Keith growled.

Lance shrugged. "I want to apologize. I was way out of line. I'm sorry." He said quietly. Keith didn't move. "Dammit Keith, do you want me to beg?"

Keith's fists clenched. "It kills me knowing you were right. I should have stopped Lotor." Keith said quietly.

Lance placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You tried Keith, we all did."

Keith shook his head. "No hard enough."

"Keith, look—" Whatever else Lance had to say was cut off by the alarm. "Now what?" Lance asked, as he and Keith raced from the room.

They raced into the Control Room, closely followed by Sven and Hunk. "What's going on? Keith asked Admiral Harrison.

The Admiral pointed to the screen. "A Druhle ship just entered Arus space."

"What kind of ship?" Asked Hunk.

"A battle-cruiser." Harrison replied.

Lance scowled. "Great, this is all we need."

"Sir! Commander Hawkins wants to speak with you." The Ensign at the controls informed the Admiral.

"Patch him through. Richard, you see our guest?" Harrison asked.

Hawkins nodded. "It's Hazar."

"Are you sure?" The Admiral looked skeptical.

"I'd know that ship anywhere."

"Well then, let's see what the good Commander has to say. Open a channel." Keith ordered. "Commander Hazar. What brings you to Arus?"

Hazar's face appeared on the screen. "Good Afternoon Captain. I recently heard that Lotor had escaped from prison. We all know what he's capable of, and I wanted to offer you any assistance I could."

"Thank-you Sir, but you're too late. Lotor broke up my wedding today, and kidnapped the Princess, nearly killing Jeff Dunbar in the process."

Hazar looked stunned. "What? Is Jeff all right?"

Keith shook his head. "It doesn't look good Sir."

Hazar's expression hardened. "Captain, I would like to invite you aboard my ship to discuss this problem. Have no fear, this isn't a trap. Lotor must be stopped."

Keith hesitated. "Commander, I appreciate that however given the circumstances, I think I need to stay here. The people have lost their Princess. They are looking to me and my Team for guidance. You are more then welcome to come here to the Castle, bringing whatever escort you see fit." Keith finished.

Coran looked up sharply at the young Captain. "Keith, are you sure that is wise?"

Keith ignored him, and looked to Hazar. The Druhle Commander looked thoughtful. Then he smiled. "We should be there in a matter of hours. Thank-you Captain." His image faded from the screen.

Keith faced his Teammates. "Is there a problem?" He asked coldly. No one moved. "Good. Now, I want to find out how Lotor was able to get in here. Some one let that ship land. Find out who." He ordered.

Lance snapped off a quick salute. "Yes Sir Captain Sir!" His father slapped him in on the backside of his head.

"First ve need to see who was on duty dis morning." Sven said thoughtfully.

"Ensign, give me a list of people who were in charge of the flight patrols." Keith told him.

"Right away Sir." The Ensign punched a few buttons on the keyboard, and within moments, handed a printed list to Keith. "Here you are Sir."

Keith scanned the list, then looked up at the others. "Looks like there were two. Let's go find them."

Keith and Lance headed for the hangar bay. Sven and Hunk had gone in search of the other officer. "Keith, want me to handle this?" Lance asked, looking at his friend's stony expression.

Keith shook his head. "I'm fine." He stopped a young pilot. "Can you tell me where we can find Lieutenant Michaels?" The pilot pointed to an officer across the floor. Keith followed his gaze. "Thank-you." Together he and Lance headed towards Michaels.

"Michaels?" Lance called out.

Michaels looked up. "Yes Sir?'

Keith stepped forward. "You were on duty this morning were you not?" Michaels nodded. "Then explain to me how Lotor was able to land, practically under your nose."

Michaels went white. "Sir, an Arusian Councilman told me I was needed up in the Control Room. I told him it would have to wait, and he offered to stand watch for me."

"And you left your post at the request of a civilian?" Lance asked.

Michaels shook his head. "No Sir. He got angry and told me it was a matter of the Princess's security. He asked me if I wanted her life on my head." The Lieutenant looked down at his feet. "I went to the Control Room."

"And?" Lance prompted.

Michaels looked back up at them. "They were as confused as I was. When I got back here, the guy was gone. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

"What was this Councilman's name?" Keith asked.

Michaels looked thoughtful. "Borthan? Boothman? Something like that."

Lance and Keith looked at each other. "Bothak. Let's go." Together they ran off, leaving a very puzzled Lieutenant in their wake.

"Bothak! Dammit it all fits!" Keith said as they ran down the hall. He punched his com-band. "Coran! Get me the location of Bothak! Hurry!"

Coran's voice sounded confused. "Bothak?"

"Just find him Coran." Keith ordered.

"He is…This is strange…"

Keith glanced at Lance. "What is it Coran?"

"Bothak is boarding a ship, and preparing to take off!"

"Stop that ship! Do **NOT** let it take off! Get Hunk and Sven there, we're on our way! Montgomery out." Keith and Lance increased their pace, and entered the private hangar with their guns in their hands. Bothak was just loading a last box on the ship. "Bothak!" Keith yelled out.

The Councilman turned. Spying Keith and Lance, he dropped the box he was carrying, and fled towards the ship.

"I don't think so." Lance hurled himself at the man, knocking them both to the ground. Sven and Hunk ran in and boxed Bothak in. Lance stood and hauled Bothak to his feet. "Going somewhere? Keith, he's all yours."

Bothak tried to hide his growing fear. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you lay hands on me." He demanded arrogantly.

Keith stepped forward. "Bothak, you let Lotor land. You were responsible for his kidnapping Allura. If _anything_ happens to her, it's on your head." He said coldly.

Bothak stood defiantly. "You can't prove anything."

"Yes, we can." Keith grabbed Bothak by the collar and slammed him up against the wall of the ship. "You are a traitor to Arus Bothak. Do you know what happens to traitors to the Crown?" He asked in a deadly voice. Bothak grew pale.

Sven placed a restraining hand on Keith's arm. "Keith…"

Keith shook it away. His face was pale with anger, and his brown eyes flashed dangerously. Coran and Admiral Harrison rushed in, with a squad of soldiers behind them. Harrison took one look at Keith's face, and hurried over. "Son? Everything all right here?"

"He let Lotor take her." Keith growled, tightening his grip on Bothak.

"Then you should let the Princess mete out justice when we get her back." The Admiral responded.

Keith took a deep shuddering breath. He loosened his grip on the Councilor. Bothak eyed Keith angrily. "You won't get her back Captain. Lotor will **never** let her go! Arus belongs to us, not you off-worlders!"

Lance and Sven grabbed Keith's arms and prevented him from attacking Bothak. "Get this slime out of here." Lance told the Space Force. They quickly took him away.

"Let me go." Keith shrugged his arms free, and stormed out. Sven started to follow him.

Lance and his father shook their heads. "Leave him Sven. Let him cool down."

Sven watched his friend walk out the door and sighed. "You are right. Dere is more to be done right now."

Coran nodded. "First we need to make some sort of statement to the planet. They know the Princess has been taken, and when a Druhle ship lands near the Castle…I shudder to think of the reaction." He turned to Lance. "You are the Voltron Force. The people will listen to you. The Captain is in no condition to talk to anyone at the moment."

Lance sighed in resignation. "You're right Coran. Let's go get this over with."

-

Keith meanwhile made his way back to the Control Room. Admiral Harrison was already there. Keith ignored him. "Get me Galaxy Garrison. I want to speak to Marshall Graham." He told the soldier at the control panel.

"Right away Sir."

Harrison spoke up. "Keith…"

Keith whirled, interrupting him. "Some one needs to be held accountable for Lotor's escape."

"But perhaps now is not the time Keith."

"Why not? What the hell is going on here Admiral?" Keith demanded.

Harrison sighed, but before he could answer, the soldier turned to them. "I have Headquarters Sir."

Keith stepped in front of the Com-screen. Marshall Graham's secretary appeared. "Yes Captain Montgomery?"

"Get me Graham."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sir, but he is in a meeting and left orders not to be disturbed."

Keith leaned forward. "Tell him that I want to speak to him, not as Captain Montgomery, but as reigning Monarch of planet Arus. If he wants this planet to remain part of the Alliance, he'd best cancel his meeting and talk to me." Keith responded coldly.

"Y-yes Sir! Right away Sir!" She put him on hold.

Harrison stepped up next to Keith. "Easy Son. Don't do anything you may regret later."

Keith eyed him angrily. "And why is that, _Admiral_?"

Harrison drew himself up. "Don't take that tone with me Keith Montgomery."

"My wife's just been kidnapped, I'll take any tone I feel like." Keith turned back to the screen. "Marshal Graham."

Graham's face appeared on the screen. "Captain! I just heard the news. Rest assured, we are doing what we can."

"And exactly what does that mean?" Keith asked angrily. "You didn't bother to lift a finger when Lotor escaped, and now he's taken Allura and damn near killed Jeff Dunbar. So, Marshal Graham, what _are_ you planning on doing about it?"

Graham looked up at Admiral Harrison, then back to Keith. "We're working on it. That's all you need to know."

Coran and the others had entered the room. Keith glanced up at them, then turned back to the screen, his face red with anger. "See this?" Keith held up his left hand to show his wedding ring. "This is a Signet ring. In the absence of Allura, **_I_** am ruler of this planet, not something I had ever anticipated having to do. We still haven't signed the treaty, so remember who are talking to Marshall."

Graham narrowed his eyes at the young Captain. "Now Keith, let's not over react."

"Lotor kidnapped my wife, nearly kill a friend of mine, and managed to take down two Voltron teams. I think I am staying rather calm under the circumstances."

Graham stared down at his hands a moment, then looked back up. "I'll be in touch. Graham out." The screen went dark.

Keith turned to the Admiral. "You want to add anything?"

Harrison shook his head. "I think you said it all. Get some rest. It's going to be a long night."

Keith nodded and marched past his Team. Lance looked after him, then back to his father. "I hope you all know what you're doing." He said, following his friend out the door.

Harrison looked after Keith and his son, and sighed. "So do I."


	17. Chapter 17

Voltron and Co. belong to WEP, the others are mine.

-

CH 17

A few hours later, Hazar's ship landed near the Castle. Keith surprised everyone, by being on hand to meet it. He had changed back into his red flight suit, and ignored all attempts at conversation. He stood rigidly waiting for Hazar to disembark. Admiral Harrison was there, along with Coran and Lance. Commander Hawkins stood talking quietly to Cliff and Crick. Lance exchanged a look with his father and Coran. The Admiral looked towards Keith, and shook his head. Before he could say anything, the doors to the ship opened.

Commander Hazar paused at the doorway. He was a tall, powerfully built man, with long white hair. Spying Keith and the others, he made his way down the ramp. A tall, slender woman with deep blue hair followed him. Stopping in front of Keith, Hazar nodded his head. "Captain Montgomery."

Keith held out his hand. "Commander Hazar. Welcome to Arus."

"I am sorry it had to be under these circumstances Captain." Replied Hazar, taking Keith's hand.

"Thank-you Sir." Keith gestured to the others. "Commander, this is Coran, Senior Advisor to the Crown."

Hazar smiled at Coran. "I am sorry about the Princess."

Coran smiled stiffly. "Thank-you Commander."

"And this is Lt. Lance Harrison, second in command of the Voltron Force. His father, Admiral Alex Harrison." Hazar nodded in their direction. "I believe you know Commander Richard Hawkins, and Lieutenants Cliff Sheffield and Crick Atlantraeta."

For the first time, Hazar smiled. "We have never actually met face to face."

Hawkins stepped forward. "Commander Hazar, you have taken a great risk by coming here."

Hazar shook his head. "It is a risk I am willing to take, if it brings peace to our people. I am sorry about Jeff. Would it be possible for me to see him?"

"You'll have to stand in line Sir. The doctors haven't let anyone in yet." Cliff told him.

Hazar nodded, and turned back to his ship. He held his hand out, and the beautiful young woman stepped forward. "This is my sister Dorma. She too has an axe to grind against Lotor."

"He once thought he could own me. I showed him otherwise." Dorma smiled shrewdly, her violet eyes flashing.

Hazar smiled an identical smile at his sister. "Dorma taught the wayward Prince not to sneak up on her while she was sleeping." His expression darkened. "I should have killed him then. He will not get a second chance."

Everyone grew silent for a moment. Coran cleared his throat. "Commander, would you and the Lady Dorma like to rest for a bit before we get down to business?"

Hazar shook his head. "No thank you Coran. But we were wondering if there would be room for us to stay here, in the Castle. I will send my ship to orbit the planet. I'm sure it must make your people uneasy to see a Druhle ship sitting in their backyard."

Coran looked surprised. "Of course Commander. We can certainly find rooms for you and your people."

Hazar smiled. "Just two for my sister and I would be find Coran."

Suddenly, the alarm on Crick's com-band went off. Without saying a word, he ran towards sickbay. Hawkins shot a worried look at Cliff. "We'd better get down there." They ran off after Crick.

Hazar turned to Keith an inquiring look on his face. "Something happened with Jeff. Crick and Cinda are Oceianians. They have healing powers. They've been doing their best to help keep him alive." Keith told him.

Dorma placed her hand on her brother's arm. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment, then nodded. Dorma quickly hurried after Cliff and Hawkins. Hazar turned to the others. "My sister also has healing powers. She might be able to help."

"Thank-you Commander." Said Admiral Harrison. "Shall we go to the conference room, and we can tell you everything we know?"

Hazar nodded, and the group started down the hall. Sven and Romelle met them outside the doors to the conference room. Before Keith could introduce them, Hazar stepped forward. "Princess Romelle! Your rebelliousness is widely known throughout the galaxy. I am pleased to meet you." He told her, kissing her hand.

Romelle smiled, and turned to Sven. "I'll take that as a compliment Commander. This is my husband, Sven Oleson."

Hazar turned to Sven. "We in the Druhle Empire have heard of you too Lt. Oleson. How you brought down Lotor and helped destroy his control on planet Doom."

"Great, there'll be no living with that swelled head." Lance muttered to Keith.

Keith smiled thinly. "Yeah, he could have recognized you." Keith stepped forward before Lance could reply, and opened the doors. "After you Commander."

They all went inside. Coran showed Hazar to his seat, and then sat in his own, at the right of Allura's. Keith sat at the left, leaving her chair conspicuously empty.

Coran cleared his throat and started telling the Commander all that had happened. Lance and the Admiral filled in details. Keith stayed silent, his brown eyes dark with emotion. Towards the end of the story, Hawkins and Cliff joined them. "How's Jeff?" Lance asked anxiously.

Hawkins shook his head. "They brought him back again, thanks to your sister Commander." He said nodding at Hazar. "But he still isn't out of the woods. I ordered Crick and Cinda to get some rest."

"I am truly sorry Commander." Hazar said sincerely.

"Thank-you. Now let's see what we can do to prevent it from happening again."

"Have you been able to track his ship?" Hazar asked.

Lance nodded. "Pidge, another member of our Team, managed to fire a tracking missile before he was shot down. He and his brother are working now, trying to triangulate the signal."

"Do your people know what happened?" Hazar asked Keith and Coran.

"We've told them." Keith said shortly.

"They are understandably concerned. They were hoping the Captain would make some sort of statement." Coran said, looking directly at Keith.

Keith got to his feet and paced in front of the large window. "Drop it Coran." Lance hissed. Keith stood staring out the window, not seeming to hear.

The door opened, and Dorma came in. She looked a bit pale, but her eyes were alert. Lance got to his feet and escorted her to a chair next to her brother. She nodded her thanks. "What have I missed _cochova_?" She asked.

"Nothing much _fladrea_. It is as we had feared. Lotor has kidnapped the Princess and threatened to kill her if the Voltron Force goes after him." Hazar told her.

"He would not keep her alive if he suspected pursuit. He knows his life is worth nothing." Dorma added.

"I would say less than nothing." Lance muttered under his breath.

Admiral Harrison elbowed his son in the ribs. "Now that we've agreed on that, what **can** we do?"

"We have to find him first." Cliff spoke for the first time.

"I agree." Hawkins pressed his com-band. "Chip? Have you come up with anything yet?"

"Yes Sir! I was just on my up to see you!" Chip's voice sounded tinny over the small speaker.

"Then get up here on the double!" Hawkins ordered.

"On my way Sir!" A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Chip entered the room. He paused for moment, looking at Hazar and Dorma, then turned to Commander Hawkins. "Here you are Sir." Chip said, handing him a disc.

Hawkins placed the disc into the computer and they all watched as the screen above them lit up. "Explain this Chip."

"This is as of about an hour ago. Then the ship disappeared off our sensors." Chip told them.

"What do you mean it disappeared?" Lance asked.

"Just that Lance. I'll show you." Chip's fingers flew across the keyboard. The screen showed a small dot making its way across the screen. "Lotor held here on the edge of the Abell galaxy for quite a while."

"Vhat vas he vaiting for?" Sven asked.

"We think this." Chip punched up another screen. It clearly showed the dot, this time moving into a dark area, then disappearing. "I'm not sure what happened." Chip took a deep breath. "It might have blown up." He said quietly.

Keith stiffened, and the room grew silent. Hazar stared thoughtfully at the screen. "Show me the previous screen." He ordered Chip. Chip pulled the image back up. Hazar gazed at it, then looked at his sister. "Recognize it?"

Dorma nodded. "Ryklos."

"Ryklos? What star system is that?" Cliff asked.

Hazar shook his head. "It is not a system, it is a man. One of my governors. He oversees the planet Trasana."

"Of course, Transanian ore. It's used to power ships in the Druhle Empire." Hawkins said.

Hazar looked surprised. "It seems you know more about us than I thought, Commander."

Hawkins smiled. "It's my job."

Harrison stared up at the screen, his features expressionless. "Dad? What is it?" Lance asked, concerned at the look on his father's face.

"Tell me Commander Hazar, do you get to the planet Trasana by wormhole?" Harrison asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Keith turned to face the Commander, his face pale and eyes dark. Hazar looked startled at the question. "Yes, as a matter of fact you do. How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

Harrison glanced up at Keith, then back to the Druhle Commander. "Over fifteen years ago, Galaxy Garrison sent a stealth group to the Abell galaxy to investigate a strange wormhole. The ship disappeared and was never heard from again."

Hazar nodded. "It is possible it was captured. Ryklos uses slaves to mine the ore."

Keith gave a strangled gasp, and quickly left the room. Romelle started to follow him, concern on her face, but Sven placed a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"Might I ask what that was about?" Dorma asked.

"Keith's parents were on that ship. They disappeared when he was only nine years old." Harrison finished simply.

Hazar got up and paced the room. "One of my main objectives has been to abolish the slave planets. It is dangerous work. My people have always used others to get what they wanted." He told them, his voice thick with emotion. Dorma got up and placed her hand in her brothers. Hazar smiled at her, then faced everyone. "I think the next planet I look into is Trasana."

"That's a big undertaking Commander." Harrison said.

Hazar smiled. "I agree. I suggest we all get some rest. Tomorrow morning we will meet again and come up with a plan."

Coran stood before the two Druhle leaders. "If you follow me, I will show you to your quarters." They left the room.

Romelle squeezed her husband's hand. "I have to go check on Hans. Don't be too late." She kissed him on the cheek, and left.

The Admiral turned to the three young men. "I order all of you to bed as well. We need everyone to be at their peak performances if we're going to pull this off."

"Cliff, see if you can drag Lisa off somewhere. And make sure Crick and Cinda are resting too. I'm going back to the 'Explorer' and see if I can pull any more information off this disc." Hawkins said, pocketing the computer disc. He and Cliff left, heading for sickbay before going back to their ship.

"I need to talk to Bandor and tell him ve vill be staying on Arus a bit longer dan ve tought." Sven told them. "I vill meet you in de morning." He turned to Lance. "Find him." Sven hurried out of the room.

"I'm going to contact Galaxy Garrison. They need to know what's going on, whether Keith likes it or not." The Admiral turned to his son. "I know you're going to go look for Keith. Try and get him to rest. And get some rest yourself."

Lance nodded wearily. "First I want to go peek in on Annie, and check on Pidge. Keith needs time to sort this out. He'll only push me away if I try and talk to him now." Lance walked across the room. "Dammit Dad! Hasn't the man been through enough! How much more can he take before he breaks!" He said angrily.

Harrison sighed. "I don't know son. Frankly I'm surprised he is doing as well as he is."

Lance was quiet for a moment. "Do you think we can we trust Hazar?"

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, I believe we can."

Lance looked out the window, staring at nothing. "I hope you're right Dad. I hope you're right."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Voltron so please don't sue.

-

CH 18

A few hours later, Lance wandered the Castle halls, searching for Keith. Night had fallen, and the Castle was quiet. He had already looked in the gardens, the stable, and down by the lake. Keith wasn't to be found in the gym or his quarters either. Lance sighed, and stopped to think. _Where the hell is he? He wouldn't have gone far, he'll want to stay close in case anything comes up. But, he'll be somewhere near the water. Wait a minute, I've got it!_ Lance smile and hurried off towards one of the ballrooms.

The room was not very large, and usually held small, formal parties. Because of this, it boasted a balcony overlooking the lake. Lance opened the door, and noticed a lone figure standing on the balcony. He took a deep breath, and started forward.

Keith was leaning on the railing, and didn't move when Lance appeared next to him. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the moonlight reflected in the calm lake waters.

Lance spoke up quietly. "The wisest man I know once told me how foolish it is to keep my problems locked up inside me. That they would eat me up inside." He paused, glancing at Keith for a response. Keith acted as if he didn't hear. Lance tried again. "Talking to some one might not make the problem go away, but you'll feel a hell of a lot better." Lance turned and stepped closer to his friend. "Keith? I'm here for you. And I'm listening."

Keith's hands began to shake on the railing. He straightened and paced across the narrow walkway. "Lance. I can't go through this again. I just can't." He said hoarsely.

Lance walked over and took Keith by the shoulders, forcing Keith to look up at him. "Keith, you're not going to lose her. **WE'RE **not going to lose her."

Keith's whole body started to shake. Lance drew him into his arms, as silent sobs wracked the young man's body. Lance just stood there, holding his friend, until he felt Keith start to pull away. Keith shook his head, and leaned back against the railing. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what? Losing a little control? Dammit Keith, you're only human! I think I would have gone rather noisily insane by now." Lance told him cheerfully.

Keith smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "The Abell galaxy Lance. My parents. What if they're alive? What if they've been there all along, as slaves?"

"What if they are? And what if they're not? Keith you can't live life on 'What ifs'. We'll have to deal with that when we get to Trasana."

Keith looked up. "What do you mean, 'We'?"

Lance shook his head. "There's no way you're doing this alone this time Cap. Cliff and I have already talked about it. I'm sure Hunk and Sven will want a piece of this too."

"Sven's not going." Keith stated flatly. "He has a child now. And a wife. You don't leave your family." He said firmly.

Lance let the matter drop. "Anyway, you need to get some rest.We** need** you Keith. We need you at your best. That won't happen unless you get some sleep. Let me walk you back to your room."

Keith shook his head. "I can't stay there Lance, not tonight."

Lance's heart ached with sympathy for his friend. "All right, come to mine. You can crash on my couch." They started down the hallway, and entered Lance's quarters. Like Lance, his rooms were cluttered, but tidy. Pictures of his family covered the walls, and two large bookcases flanked the couch. Keith sat down, and put his head in his hands. Lance sat down next to him, and handed Keith a glass of water, and two tiny red pills. Keith shook his head. "Take them." Lance insisted. "Mom sent them. She knew you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. They're very mild. She made sure Lisa took some too." Keith took the pills and stared at them. "Don't make me go get Mom." Lance threatened.

Keith grimaced. "Anything but that." He quickly swallowed the pills.

"Good Captain. Now lay down." Lance got up and moved to a chair across from the couch.

Keith looked up at his friend. "Lance, thanks…" He closed his eyes.

Lance smiled. "None needed brother. Get some sleep." He watched as Keith drifted off, too fast for the medicine to have taken hold. His friend was exhausted, mentally and physically. Lance sighed and settled in. It was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

Voltron belongs to WEP, the others are mine.

-

When Keith woke the next morning, it took him a moment to get his bearings. _Oh yeah, I'm with Lance._ He sat up and looked around. The sun was just starting to come up. Lance lay sprawled in a chair, fast asleep. Soundlessly, Keith got to his feet and started towards the door.

"Keith? What time is it?" Lance asked sleepily.

"A little before dawn. Go back to sleep Lance. It'll be a while before anyone else is up yet." Keith told him.

Lance yawned. "No arguing there Cap. See ya." He got to his feet and stumbled to his bedroom.

Keith made his way down to the kitchen. Even at this hour, there was a crew working. Keith begged a cup of coffee from one of the cooks, and made his way to the dining room. He was surprised to see Hazar already sitting at one of the tables. Keith walked over to the Druhle Commander.

"Commander." Keith stood near the table.

Hazar looked up and smiled. "Captain, please, join me." Keith sat down and sipped at his coffee. Hazar looked into his own cup. "I am told that coffee is an acquired taste." He said wryly.

Keith laughed. "Yes Sir, it is."

"I do not believe I have acquired it yet." Hazar said, placing the cup down.

"Commander Hazar, I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have let my personal feelings get in the way." Keith said looking down into his cup.

Hazar placed his hand on Keith's arm. Keith looked up at the Commander. "Captain, you have nothing to be sorry for. Any other man would have gone off and done something foolish by now. Against your better judgment, you are still here, working with the enemy."

"I don't consider you the enemy Sir." Keith said sincerely.

Hazar smiled. "Please, enough with the 'Sir' and the 'Commander'. My name is Hazar."

Keith smiled back. "Only if you remember my name is Keith. Sir." Keith grinned.

Hazar laughed heartily. "Come my friend. It has been a long time since I was able to watch a sunrise. I would like to go out into your gardens and see it."

"Right this way." Together they walked outside, through the gardens. Often Hazar stopped to admire a flower or sniff at a rose. They paused to watch as the sun appeared over the horizon.

"Tell me about Earth." Hazar asked Keith.

Keith walked over and sat on a marble bench. "It is very similar to Arus terrain wise. A bit cooler perhaps, since we get snow in the north. We also have oceans, which is something they don't have here. I lived by the ocean. I miss it sometimes."

Hazar sat next to him. "I grew up in the mountains. It was always cold, but I loved it. It snowed most of the year. I used to throw my sister in it. It made her so angry." He grinned to himself at the memory.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. Lance and his family are the only family I've had since my parents disappeared. Until Allura."

"We will get her back Keith. I promise you this."

Keith looked up at the Commander. "Thank-you Hazar."

Hazar gazed back out over the horizon. "Well, I suppose we should head back inside. The others will be waiting."

Keith nodded. "I guess you're right."

Together they started back to the Castle. Suddenly Hazar stopped and picked up something off the ground. "What is this?" He asked, holding the object up for Keith to see. It was a necklace of some sort.

Keith's heart clenched as he took it in his hand. "I gave this to Allura for our wedding. It must have broken off when Lotor took her. It belonged to my mother." He said quietly.

Hazar heard the grief in Keith's voice. He placed his hand on the young Captain's shoulder. "I too know what it is like to lose those that you love." Without another word, Hazar left Keith to his thoughts, and went inside.

Keith stood in the garden, trying to collect his thoughts. Lance found him there half an hour later. "Keith? You coming?"

Keith looked up, startled. "Lance? Oh, yeah I'll be right there."

Lance looked hard at his friend. "What's that you've got?" Keith handed him the broken necklace. "Oh hell Keith, I'm sorry."

Keith shook his head. "Forget it. Hazar found it here on the ground when we were walking earlier."

"You and Hazar? What did he want?" Lance asked suspiciously.

Keith looked annoyed. "Just a walk. Ease up Lance, they're here to help."

Lance shook his head. "I'm just having trouble being friendly to anyone in the Druhle Empire right now. Come on, we're late."

They hurried inside. When they got to the conference room, both were surprised at everyone assembled. Sven and Romelle were there, Admiral Harrison and Kimberly, Coran, Hazar and Dorma, Commander Hawkins and most surprising of all, the entire Vehicle Voltron Force. Only Jeff and Pidge were missing. Keith and Lance glanced at each other, then took their seats.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started." The Admiral said.

"I think the first thing we need to discuss, is how we are going to rescue the Princess. That must be the top priority." Coran told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We need Voltron, and that's exactly what we **can't **do. If Lotor even suspects us coming, who knows what he'll do." Keith said.

"He will kill her. He knows how much it would wound you. And without the Princess, he knows you will kill him, and thus has nothing to live for." Hazar said quietly.

Keith went pale, but nodded in agreement. "Anyway, we only have three pilots to fly the Lions." Keith glanced at Sven. "No Sven, you're not going. You have a wife and child. You're staying here. As far as I'm concerned, you are all staying here." Keith's tone booked no argument as he looked around the room.

Rocky, on the Air Team, cleared his throat. Hawkins nodded to him to speak and the big man got to his feet. "We all had a talk among ourselves last night. You three **have **to go to Trasana." Rocky addressed Keith, Lance, and Hunk. "But, with two Lions missing, you won't have a chance." He looked around a bit self consciously. "So, we all decided that Cliff needs to go with you. The rest of us will stay here and protect Arus." He turned to Commander Hawkins. "We want this guy as badly as Keith does, for what he did to Jeff. Sir, we are **all** prepared to suffer the consequences from Galaxy Garrison. We don't care. Some things are more important than orders and proper procedure. This is one of those times." Rocky sat down amid cheers from his Teammates.

Hawkins beamed with pride for his Team. "You'll have no trouble from the brass. **I'll** make sure of it."

Keith shook his head. "No. I won't chance anyone else. I'm going in alone."

Harrison eyed his Godson. "I'm afraid you're wrong Captain. Either we do this as a Team, or we don't do it at all and leave it for Galaxy Garrison to handle."

Keith and the Admiral glared at each other for a moment. "Fine. But it gets done my way Admiral." Keith said firmly.

"That's fine. As long as you do not put yourself in jeopardy, is that understood Captain?" Harrison replied in the same tone. Keith nodded curtly.

"But now _you_ are two ships short." Coran mentioned.

"I suppose I could do in a pinch." Hawkins smiled at his Team.

The Admiral laughed. "Considering you could fly blindfolded and with both arms tied behind your back."

Everyone laughed. Keith spoke up. "There's a new kid who flew me in a couple of weeks ago. Ensign Conrad. I'll vouch for him."

"That solves this problem. Cliff will fly with Keith and his Team." Harrison said.

"Well, that covers one Lion, what about the other?" Lance asked.

Kimberly raised her hand. "I can do it." She said quietly.

Everyone turned in surprise. "Kim, what are you saying?" The Admiral asked.

"I have the second highest marks in the history of the Academy. There is no one in my class who flies better than I do." She turned to her father. "I'm not bragging Father. The only person with better scores is sitting across from me." She looked at Keith, who blushed. "I have the training Captain. And the desire. I won't let you down." She stared directly at Keith, and gave him a small salute, with her fist across her chest.

Keith started and glanced at Cliff. Cliff nodded slightly. Lance caught the look. "You can't be serious! She's just a kid!"

Kim turned red, but stayed still. Keith shook his head. "That's neither here nor there. We still haven't figured out how to get there undetected."

"I can take you." Everyone looked at Hazar in surprise. "Your Lions will fit in my battle cruiser. Ryklos would not be surprised at a visit from me. In fact, it has been too long since I checked in on him."

"But if Lotor is on Trasana, wouldn't he catch on if the leader of the Druhle Empire suddenly shows up?" Hawkins asked.

Lance shook his head. "He thinks he's got us. His ego is too big, he thinks we could never outsmart him."

Dorma nodded. "That is just one of his many faults. He would never believe you had found him so quickly."

Keith stood and paced the room. He turned to face Hazar. "Suppose we agree to this. What's in it for you?"

"Captain! Commander Hazar, I'm sorry. Keith, that is no way to speak to the Commander." The Admiral glared angrily at Keith. Keith refused to back down.

Hazar held up his hand. "Please." He turned to Keith. "Captain, I had expected that question." He stood and faced the room. "I need your help in destroying the mining complex."

Everyone looked stunned for a moment. "Destroy the mining complex? Excuse me for asking Commander, but why would you want to do that?" Harrison asked.

"I have never been a supporter many of my governments policies regarding the use of slaves. For the past few years, I have been covertly dismantling many of our slave run operations." Hazar told them.

"Isn't that dangerous for you?" Hawkins asked.

Dorma nodded. "Very. But my _cochova_ has never been one for caution." She smiled fondly at Hazar.

"I have never enjoyed living at the expense of others." Hazar said quietly.

"Yeah right." Lance muttered under his breath. His father elbowed him in the ribs.

Keith looked Hazar squarely in the eye. "So, if we consent to this plan, we just need to help you destroy the mine? What about the slaves?"

"They will be freed. Those who wish to start a new life can come aboard my ship to be dropped at a nearby planet. Those who wish to stay can decide their own lives."

"Do you mean that Commander? I expect to hold you to your word." Keith said contemptuously.

The Admiral shook his head at Keith's tone, but waited to hear Hazar's answer.

"You have my promise Captain." Hazar held out his hand. After a moment, Keith grasped it in his own.

Keith looked thoughtful for a moment. "We have our own explosives down in the Weapons bunker. I'll have them packed aboard our ships. It wouldn't do if some one was to discover that you blew up your own facility."

Hazar nodded. "A wise move. Thank-you Captain."

The Admiral spoke up. "Then we are agreed. Keith will select his replacements, and load the Lions onto Hazar's ship. When do you want to leave?" He asked Keith.

Keith looked to Hazar. The Commander looked thoughtful for a moment. "As soon as possible."

"I'll need time to train them on the Lions. We should be ready by the day after tomorrow." Keith answered.

Harrison nodded. "There we have it. That's all people. We have a lot to do." The Vehicle Team got up, and left the room talking excitedly. Cliff and Crick remained with Commander Hawkins. Sven got to his feet and walked over to Keith.

"I vould go vith you." He said simply.

"I know that Sven, but I can't take you. Not this time." Keith told him.

"But you vould take a child in my place." Sven said, nodding at Kim.

Keith shook his head. "She's not a child anymore Sven." Keith placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, and looked deep into Sven's eyes. "You have a family. They need you."

"And her family?"

Keith looked around and lowered his voice. "She's Shadow Sven. She can take care of herself." He sighed. "Don't you think I **want** you with me? But how could I do that, knowing what you were leaving behind."

Sven stared at his friend for a moment. "I guess you are right. But don't do anyting stupid dis time. Ve vant you back too._Farväl min broder_."

Romelle came over and kissed Keith gently on both cheeks. "Please come back to us. All of you." Her blue eyes filled with tears. Sven gave Keith's arm a squeeze, then he and Romelle left the room.

Keith motioned to Hunk and Lance, they quickly walked over to him. "I really don't want you guys in on this." He held up his hand before Lance could protest. "But I realize I need you. The Princess needs you. And I have to learn to accept help when it's offered."

Hunk grinned. "Damn right Skipper. I'll head down to Sickbay and get Pidge's Key."

"Tell him I'll be along later to see him."

"Will do." With a wave, Hunk left the room.

Lance turned to Keith. "Kim? Really Keith is that such a good idea?"

"She can do it Lance. I can't deplete the other Team any more than it is. They can't form Voltron now, I won't ask anyone else to come with us."

"Dammit Keith, she's just a kid!" Lance protested.

"She's graduating at the top of her class." Keith looked around and lowered his voice. "She's Shadow Lance, that should mean something to you."

Lance looked startled. He glanced over to where his sister stood talking to Commander Hazar. "Shadow? No shit." He looked back at Keith and sighed. "I just have trouble thinking of my kid sister that way."

Keith smiled. "I do too." He draped his arm around Lance's shoulders. "Come on, let's show these rookies how to fly a Lion."

-

Allura glanced over at Lotor. The evil Prince had finally fallen asleep in the command chair. She moved slightly, deliberately making noise. Lotor didn't move. She cautiously inched towards the control panel. Carefully, she pressed a series of buttons. Talking softly into the console, she sent off a hurried message. Finishing, she sat back and looked over again at Lotor. He stayed asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Voltron belongs to WEP, the others are all mine!

-

Keith stood with Lance and Hunk in the Rec room. He wanted this moment alone with them before Kim and Cliff showed up. "Well?"

Hunk looked thoughtful. "Not too shabby. I mean, they're not Pidge and the Princess, but I think this just might work."

Lance nodded. "Same here. I do wish it wasn't my kid sister, but I can keep a better eye on her if she's with me."

"So then we're agreed? Cliff will take Blue, and Kim will take Green." Keith told his Team.

"Agreed." Said Lance and Hunk together.

The door opened, and Cliff and Kim walked in. "Talking about us I see." Cliff grinned.

"Yep. About what lousy pilots you two are, but frankly we have no choice." Lance replied, draping his arm around his sister's shoulders. Kim responded by elbowing her brother in the side. He yelped and let go of her.

"You two weren't that bad up there. Welcome to the Team." Keith told them.

Kim's smile lit up her face. "I won't let you down Keith."

Keith's tone grew serious. "I know that Kim. But this isn't a game like we used to play when we were kids. I am your Commanding Officer and any and all orders I give are to be obeyed without question, is that understood?"

Kim nodded, her hazel eyes wide. She'd never seen her "brother" in his Captain mode before. "Yes Sir."

Keith softened. "Good. All of you, get some rest. Pack whatever you think you might need. But keep it light." He said looking at Hunk.

Hunk grinned sheepishly. "Whatever you say Skipper." He left the room, with Kim at his heels.

Cliff and Lance turned to Keith. "You best follow your own orders mate." Cliff told him sternly.

"Yeah, you don't want me getting Mom after you." Lance finished.

Keith shook his head. "How often do you two practice this routine anyway? Don't worry. I'm going to stop by sickbay, then head to bed myself."

Cliff looked at him shrewdly. "See that you do. Later chaps." With a wave he left.

Lance looked at Keith. "Keith, I mean it. You need rest too. And I will get Mom." He threatened.

"I said I would didn't I! Look Lance, I just need to wind down for a bit, then I'll crash." Keith told him.

"Where?"

"Not sure yet. Probably here on the couch. I can't go in there Lance. Not until we get her back." Keith replied.

"I'm holding you to that." Lance insisted.

"You would. Go! Leave me alone so I can get to bed!" Keith grinned.

Lance laughed. "Yes Sir! See ya Cap." Lance walked out of the room.

Keith rubbed his eyes and stretched. Then shaking his head, he made his way down the hall to Sickbay. He first went in to see Pidge.

The young pilot was propped up, reading one of his new books. He looked up as Keith came in the room. "Keith! Am I glad to see you!"

Keith smiled and sat down next to him. "Me too pal. How are you doing?"

"Not bad I guess. I heard Kim did all right in my Green Lion."

Keith nodded. "Not as good as you, but she'll do fine."

Pidge grew serious. "Keith…I'm sorry…I should have been more careful. I know what Lotor can do, I should have moved faster."

"Pidge stop." Keith ordered. "Without you, we wouldn't even know where he is. If you hadn't been able to fire that missile, or track that ship, we would be at square one. If anyone is going to take blame, it should be me. I should have provided heavier security. And better cover for my Team. But that didn't happen. And Lotor got in. But we're going to find him thanks to you. So not another word, understand?" He said firmly.

Pidge gulped. "Yes Keith." He whispered.

Keith nodded and sat back in his chair. "Now, how are you really?"

"OK I guess." Pidge pointed to his leg. "I'll be better when this heals."

Keith grinned. "Does it itch yet?"

Pidge gave him a pained look. "Does it ever!"

Keith laughed. After a minute, Pidge joined in. When they finally calmed down, Keith turned to his young friend. "Pidge, I need you to help Coran. You know the people of Arus almost as well as he does. He needs someone he can count on. You're that person. Will you do it?"

Pidge nodded, eyes wide. "I will Keith. But you need to promise me something too."

"What is it Pidge?"

Pidge took Keith's hand. "Please be careful Keith. Other than Chip, you and the others are the only family I have left."

"I promise." Keith said, his brown eyes looking into Pidge's hazel ones. "Now, get some rest. We need you well." He gave Pidge's hand a squeeze and left the room. Keith made his way over to Jeff's room. Brenda and Dr. Gorma were there. They looked up in surprise at his entrance.

"Keith! I thought you would be getting ready to leave." Said Dr. Gorma.

"I will, after I say good-bye to Jeff." Keith told him.

Gorma walked over and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Good luck Captain. Make sure you **all** come back safe." He left Brenda and Keith alone with Jeff.

Brenda turned to Keith. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Did you take the medicine I left with Lance last night?" She asked in her best 'mother' voice.

Keith nodded. "Yes I did. He threatened to tell you if I didn't." Keith grinned at her. He turned to Jeff. "How is he?"

Jeff lay very still on the bed. Bandages covered his chest, and tubes and machines were connected to him everywhere. He was deathly pale. Keith found it hard to believe his friend was even still alive.

Brenda shook her head. "Better than he was, but still not good. We think we've finally got him stabilized. I sent your Oceianiac friends to bed. I don't want them as patients too."

"Good. You heard where we're going?"

"Trasana, yes. Keith, please…I don't know what you're hoping to find there but…" Brenda started.

Keith cut her off before she could continue. "I'm only looking for the Princess. My parents are gone, Aunt Brenda, I came to that conclusion long ago."

Brenda's eyes filled with tears. "Keith, take care of Kim. She thinks she's ready for this, but…I'm glad you and Lance will be there to watch over her. Alex too." She took him in her arms. She was so tiny, that she barely went up to Keith's shoulders. "Take care of yourself too. You're my son in all but blood. I love you." Brenda couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks.

Keith's throat tightened with emotion. He held her tightly. "I love you too." He kissed her on top of her head, then left without looking back.

It was late, and the Castle was quiet. He decided to make one last check at the Control Room before heading for bed. Keith opened the door and stepped inside. A soldier sat at the control panel. Keith recognized him as he got closer. "Conrad, this is a surprise!"

The young man turned. "Captain, how are you this evening?"

"All right considering. Anything to report?"

Conrad shook his head. "Nothing Sir. It's really quiet. Even the natives are staying close to home."

Keith nodded, not really surprised. The people of Arus loved their Princess. _He_ loved their Princess. Keith sighed.

"Sir?"

Keith shook himself out of his reverie. "Sorry Conrad, just lost for a moment. You look like you have things under control."

"Yes Sir. Commander Hawkins asked me to fly with the Voltron Team if needed. He said you recommended me. Thanks Sir!" Conrad said, excitedly.

Keith held up his hand. "Please, no more 'Sir'. I'm only a few years older than you. We're pretty easy on titles around here."

Conrad blushed. "Yes Si—Keith. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I'm on graveyard shift tonight, and really need some caffeine. Could you watch the Com for a minute?" Conrad asked hesitantly.

Keith grinned. "No problem. There's always a pot of coffee warming in the kitchen. I'm sort of an addict. I warn you though, it's pretty strong."

Conrad laughed. "Strong? You haven't had strong until you've had the _kacota_ beans on my planet."

"I'll take your word for it. Go ahead."

"Thanks Sir!" Conrad hurried out of the room.

Keith smiled at Conrad's slip. Military habits died hard. He sat down at the Control Panel, and glanced around. Conrad was right, it was quiet. Keith sat back, and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow. It all starts tomorrow._ He sighed. He was still sitting there when Conrad came back in. "Back already?" Keith got to his feet. Conrad sat down in the chair. "Keep an eye on things. We'll see you when we get back." Keith started to leave the room.

"Thanks again Capt—Keith." Conrad called out. Keith waved in reply and continued out the door. Suddenly the control panel began to beep and flash. "Sir! Wait, there's something coming in!"

Keith turned. Conrad was franticly pushing buttons. "What is it?" Keith asked.

"Not sure. A message of some kind, I think."

"Probably from Headquarters. Ignore it." Keith turned again to leave.

"No Sir! It's coming from Sector 683."

"Where's that?"

The Abell Galaxy Sir."

"Play it." Keith commanded, walking back to the Com-screen.

"Yes Sir!" Conrad looked up at the screen. "Here it is."

Allura's face appeared. She was pale, and a deep bruise scored her cheek. Keith snarled. "Is this live?" He asked tensely.

Conrad shook his head. "No Sir, it's taped."

"Play the rest." Keith ordered, watching the screen.

Allura's voice sounded over the speakers. She was speaking in a low whisper. "Keith, if you get this message, we are in the Abell Galaxy. Lotor is heading towards a planet called Trasana. His cousin is in charge of the mining operations there. You managed to damage the cloaking device on the ship, and Lotor has just got it fixed. You won't be able to trace us. Again, we're going to Trasana. Please hurry!" She glanced around quickly, bringing her hand up to brush a lock of hair from her face. Keith started to do a slow burn when he saw the chains on her wrist. "Lotor hasn't…hurt me. But I promise you, I will kill myself before I let him touch me." She paused, her blue eyes filling with tears. "Keith, I-I love you." Her imaged faded off the screen.

Conrad stole a glance at Keith. The young Captain stood staring at the blank screen, his fists tightly clenched at his sides, his face pale, and his dark eyes glittering. "Sir?" Conrad asked hesitantly.

"Make sure Admiral Harrison and Commander Hazar see this." Without another word, Keith stormed out of the room.

"Yes Sir." Conrad sighed at Keith's retreating back, and turned back to the Control Panel.


	21. Chapter 21

Voltron isn't mine, the rest are.

-

CH 21

Lance awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. It was still dark, so he glanced at the clock. It was a little before 4:30 AM. "This had better be good." He mumbled and made his way to the door. The pounding grew louder. "All right, all right! I'm coming!" Lance opened the door and was surprised to see Keith standing there. "Keith! What the hell? It's four in the morning!"

Keith pushed his way into the room. "We need to get going."

"It's barely dawn for Christ's sake!" Lance ran a hand through his hair, and yawned. Keith didn't answer, just stood staring out the window, his face pale. Lance grew cold. "What happened?"

Keith didn't move.

Lance grabbed him by the shoulders and forced Keith to look at him. "Dammit Keith! What happened!"

Keith shook his head, and finally looked at his friend. "We got a transmission from Allura. They **are** headed for Trasana." He took a deep shuddering breath, his dark eyes black with anger. "He beat her Lance, and he put her in chains."

Lance's features grew grim. "Let me get my things." Within a few minutes, he was dressed. Lance grabbed his flight bag and met Keith back in the living room. "I'm ready. Let's go."

As they made their way down the hall, they caught up with Admiral Harrison and Commander Hawkins. "Keith, Lance. We saw the message." Harrison told them.

Keith nodded grimly, his face pale. "He's dead this time Admiral."

"Now Keith…"

Keith ignored him. "We need to leave. Now. I've told Coran to meet us in my office. I have a few things to go over with him. I'd like you to join me." Without waiting for an answer, he strode down the hallway. The Admiral looked at his son. Lance shrugged and followed Keith.

Together they went into Keith's office. Coran was already there. Keith stood staring out the window, but turned when the door opened. He motioned for them all to sit down, but he remained on his feet. "Before we go, there are a few last matters to discuss." Keith faced Coran and took a deep breath. "Coran, I am giving you full Powers of Regency."

Coran gasped. "Keith! Do you know what you are saying?"

Keith nodded. "I have no idea what will happen on this trip Coran. I need to know Allura's people, _my_ people are taken care of. As Consort to the Crown, I have the authority to bestow this upon you."

"But—"

Keith held up his hand. "Please Coran. You practically run the planet as it is. This merely gives you the facility to handle any crises that may arise while we're gone."

Coran nodded. "As you wish Captain."

Keith turned to Lance. "I don't like the idea of you all coming with me. You know that."

Lance grinned and crossed his hands behind his head. "Yep, but we're going anyway." Lance retorted easily.

Keith glared at him. "This isn't a game Lance. There's a good chance we won't come back from this one. I don't intend to let Lotor get away."

"Keith, you need to bring him back alive." The Admiral spoke for the first time.

Keith turned to face him. "What's really going on here Admiral? GG has been suspiciously quiet through all of this. And Hazar just happening to show up on our doorstep, volunteering his help. This goes deeper than the Princess, doesn't it."

Harrison sighed, and glanced at Commander Hawkins. "Keith, there are things going on at Headquarters that you have no idea of."

"This is about Voltron." Keith stated flatly.

The Admiral started. "I can't tell you Keith."

Keith went pale with anger, and faced the window again. Lance spoke up. "What the hell Dad? I think we deserve to know what is going on."

Harrison shook his head. "Only that you need to bring Lotor back alive if you can. You're right. There is more to this than the Princess, and yes, Voltron is involved."

Keith whirled around. "That's rich Admiral. Well, here's news for you and Galaxy Garrison. Coran, all transmissions to Earth are to be terminated, especially those to Marshall Graham."

"Keith, son, you can't do that." Harrison told him.

"I damn well can. This is my planet now too." Keith reached into his pocket and held out his Captain's bars. "I resign my commission Admiral. From now on if the Garrison wants to talk, they'll have to do it through my Regent." He started towards the door. "We leave in half an hour. Those of you still coming, be there. Those who aren't, go to hell." He stormed out of the room.

Everyone was quiet. "Dad, this **_is_** about Voltron. Keith told me how GG was trying to wrest control from Arus." Lance said.

The Admiral shook his head. "Lance, I can't say anymore. You'll just have to trust me."

Lance stood and started towards the door. He paused a moment, and looked back, his expression icy. "He's bled enough for you all. How much more before you kill him." With that, Lance tossed his Lieutenant's bars on the floor and followed his friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own 'em, never will….

-

CH 22

Lance caught up with Keith in the Control Room. Hunk, Cliff, and Kim were already there. "All right, this is the last chance for anyone to change their minds. Are you all with me?" Keith asked shortly.

"We're with you Skipper." Hunk told him, glancing at the others.

"Let's go."

Together they headed for their Lions.

Soon all five Lions were secured on Hazar's ship. Keith left the group and made his way to the bridge. Lance sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Hunk, puzzled.

"Besides the obvious..." Cliff muttered.

Lance turned to them. "You've all heard about the message he received last night?" They all nodded. "Well, there's alot more going on besides the Princess. Stuff GG won't go into. Keith already turned in his commission."

Kim gasped. "Keith resigned? You're kidding."

Lance shook his head. "Threw his Captain's bars in Dad's face. I did too for that matter." He sighed.

"So what is going on?" Hunk asked.

"I'm not sure. Have you heard anything official?" Lance asked Cliff.

"Not a word mate. GG has been very quiet. We've received no orders." Cliff glanced at Kim, who nodded.

Lance sighed again. "Great. Keith gave Coran full Regency Powers before we left, and now he's in his 'I don't give a damn about anything' mode. I suggest we all stay clear of him."

Hunk nodded. "There's no way I'm going to be a target when that temper of his finally blows!"

Lance agreed. "Out of all of us, I'm the most used to it. I'd better be the one to let him vent to."

Kim looked concerned. "Are you sure Lance? I've never seen Keith like this."

"Not many have love." Cliff told her.

"Don't worry Kim. I've got thick skin. And a temper of my own." Lance grinned at his sister.

"I think I'm going to find the Mess Hall. After all, Druhles have to eat too!" Hunk laughed.

"Brilliant, I'll go with you mate." Together Cliff and Hunk left the room.

Kim turned to her brother. "Lance?"

Lance smiled, and took her hand. Together they walked over and sat down under Red Lion. "I know you're not used to seeing Keith like this." He told her.

"That's an understatement. I never even thought Keith had a temper."

Lance laughed. "He's got a wicked temper. He just very good at hiding it." He sobered, thinking of his friend. "Keith takes things very seriously Kim. He personally feels responsible for anything that goes wrong."

Kim snorted. "That's stupid."

Lance looked her in the eye. "That's the price of Command." He sighed. "Kim, I'm scared for him. I've never seen him as cold as he is right now. When Allura was taken a few months ago, he was angry, but not like this." Lance got to his feet and paced the length of his Lion. "Now, with her gone again, and there's a chance to find his parents…Hell! Who knows what's going on in that mind of his?" He turned to his sister. "I'll tell you this. He's going to try and drive us away. He won't want anyone else involved."

Kim stood next to her brother. "Lance, he's Shadow. He's been trained to act alone."

Lance looked at her and smiled. "And so have you." She blushed, and Lance laughed. "Can't keep it from me. Who'd have thought, my little sister, a Shadow agent."

Kim grinned back at him. "Top of my class too."

"Didn't get that from me, that's for sure." Lance sighed. "Kim, don't let Keith drive you away. He needs us, now more than ever."

"He won't Lance. Besides, I don't think he could order Commander Hazar around. I'd like to lock those two in a room, and see what happens." Kim laughed.

Lance laughed with her. "Wouldn't we both. Go, find Dad and tell him what's going on. I'll be there soon." Kim waved and started towards the door. "Hey Kim!" Lance called out. She turned. "You handled Green like a pro sis. I'm proud of you." She beamed at him, then left the room.

Lance turned back to his Lion. He was checking some of the claw joints, when he heard some one enter the room. Figuring it was just one of his Teammates, Lance kept working.

"These are truly remarkable machines. No wonder Lotor never was able to defeat you."

Lance looked up in surprise to see Dorma standing next to him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I think our skill had something to do with it."

She smiled coldly and walked towards Lance. "Why Lieutenant, I don't believe you trust me." Lance stiffened. Dorma's smile grew wider. "Don't worry, I don't trust you either."

"It's not a matter of trust Lady Dorma." Lance stated critically.

She laughed and walked closer to him. "Of course it is. My people and yours have been at war for many years. Now comes a leader who wants peace. Who wouldn't be wary?"

"You've got a point there." Lance turned back to his Lion.

Dorma walked around Red, and marveled at his size. "And you and your Team …_found_ these machines?"

Lance scowled to himself. "We searched most of Arus before we discovered their hiding places, yes."

"And you figured out how to work them, and form the mighty Voltron. Even though this secret had been lost for many years?" She asked contemptuously.

Lance gritted his teeth. _Be nice. _"Yes." He replied shortly.

"Very admirable." She once again stood near Lance, hovering over his shoulder.

"Is there something I can do for you Lady Dorma?" Lance asked, exasperated.

"No, I do not think so. I believe I will just watch you for a while." Dorma smiled matter of factly. "Unless that bothers you?"

Lance held on to his temper. "Of course not." He turned back to his Lion. "That way I can keep an eye on you too." He replied archly.

Dorma caught the tone of his voice, and sat down on a crate near Lance. "So, do you humans always get so easily agitated?" She teased.

"Only when pesky Druhle women bother them." Lance replied without missing a beat. "And I'm not agitated."

"I think you are." Dorma sat quietly for a few minutes. "I must admit, you are the first human I have ever spoken candidly to."

Lance looked up, surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "I am still not entirely sure if you can be trusted, though my brother thinks otherwise."

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way. The only Druhle I have to base an impression on is Lotor. And we all know what he's like."

Dorma was quiet for a moment. "Your Captain, Keith, will kill Lotor when we find him."

Lance turned back to his Lion. "I know." He said quietly.

"This bothers you?" Dorma was surprised. "Why? Lotor deserves to die."

Lance sat down next to her, and wiped the grease from his hands. "You have to know Keith. He takes everything personally. And I mean **everything**. I really think Keith will kill Lotor this time, and I'm afraid of what that will do to him."

"Surely you all have killed people before?"

Lance shook his head. "No. Zarkon used robot fighters. I mean, Keith is part of a Special-Ops unit, and he's alluded to having done it, but as far as I know, none of us have actually killed anyone. Except Sven."

"Ahh, the one with the funny accent." Dorma nodded thoughtfully.

Lance laughed. "You could say that." Lance sobered. "Sven was a captive of Lotor's on planet Doom. He was imprisoned and tortured and forced to kill to survive. It changed him. I don't care to think of what it will do to Keith."

Dorma smiled at him. "My brother is a very strong man, but he also takes things too personally. He sounds a lot like your friend. Maybe I can trust you after all."

Lance laughed again. "Then I guess we have no choice than to try and get along." He grinned at her, making her smile. "Want to go for a ride? We can work on being friends." Dorma gazed longingly up at Red. "Unless you're afraid..." Lance taunted.

She whirled on Lance. "I am afraid of nothing Human."

Lance refused to back down. He held out his hand, his green eyes twinkling. "Then what are you waiting for, Druhle?"

Dorma stood staring at him for a moment, then took his hand. "What indeed?" Together they boarded Lance's Lion.

-

"Dad! I'm heading out to do a quick Re-Con. Be back soon." Lance's voice came across the speaker. "Oh yeah, I have Lady Dorma with me to keep an eye on things. Harrison out."

The Admiral frowned at the speaker, and turned to Commander Hazar. "It seems my son and your sister have decided to take a joyride."

Hazar smiled. "Dorma has wanted to fly one of the Lions since we heard of their revival. It looks like she got her chance."

"Commander, I know my son. Lance doesn't just **_do_** anything. I apologize in advance for him."

Hazar laughed and placed his hand on the Admiral's arm. "Admiral, there is nothing to apologize for. Dorma can take care of herself. Your son is in more trouble from **_her_**!" He laughed again. After a moment, Harrison joined in.

"Commander, I think we may have created a monster." Harrison said.

"Admiral, I believe you're right."


	23. Chapter 23

Voltron belongs to WEP, the rest are mine!

-

A few hours later, Lance wandered the Druhle ship, looking for Keith. He finally found him on one of the Observation Decks. The two friends stood there quietly for a few moments.

"What's wrong with Red?" Keith asked without turning around.

Lance started, surprised to hear Keith speak. "Nothing. I was just restless and wanted to do a quick re-con."

"With Dorma?"

Lance winced inwardly. _Damn! Was there anything the man didn't know!_ "She asked for a ride. I figured in the spirit of friendship, I'd take her for one."

"This isn't a game Lance." Keith said coldly.

"I never thought it was." Lance moved next to Keith. "You need to loosen up Keith. You have to start thinking, and stop just reacting to things. This is going to work. We **WILL** get her back."

Keith didn't answer, he just stood, rock still, staring out at space. _I've had it with this. _Lance grabbed him by the shoulders, and turned him around, forcing Keith to look at him. "Dammit Keith! Stop isolating yourself from the world! What happened affected **all** of us. Allura is my best friend next to you. I'm just as concerned as you are for her safety. Don't you see what you're doing? You're trying to drive us away so you can go on yet another foolish suicide mission. Only this time, you could end up taking some one else with you. Well, if you want to get yourself killed—here." Lance pulled out his gun and handed it, trigger first, to Keith. "Shoot yourself now and get it over with."

Keith shook his hands free and belted Lance in the face, causing the gun to fly across the room. It landed at the feet of Admiral Harrison, who had entered unnoticed. He watched as Lance put his own fists up, and threw a punch at Keith. Keith easily side-stepped and grabbed Lance by the collar, slamming him up against a bulkhead. "I never asked you to come with me." Keith said in a cold, deadly voice.

"I know that. You never ask for help. You think you can take care of everyone and everything. Well let me tell you something Keith Montgomery, **you can't**. You're just as human as the rest of us. Deal with it." Lance replied, his tone as cold as Keith's.

Keith's arms shook against Lance. Lance looked defiantly into his Captain's eyes, but inside, he was shaking with fear. Lance had never seen Keith so cold and emotionless. Even now, as angry as he was, Keith's eyes had a dead look about them. His face was pale, and his breathing was ragged. Lance began to shake in response.

"You don't know how it feels to have your family ripped away from you." Keith said, his voice dripping with acid. "Then, years later, having to stand by and watch as it happens again." His hands tightened on Lance's collar.

Lance placed his hands over Keith's wrists. "No, because you're the only one allowed to have feelings! Dammit Keith! She's **my** family too! So are you! Do you think I want to sit idly by and watch you kill yourself!" He shrugged Keith's hands off him. "Hell, Kim, and Dad are here with us. Don't you think **I'm** scared for them? And what about Hunk and Cliff, they're part of this too. And Jeff and the others back home. What about them Keith? Or are you just going to alienate yourself from the world."

Keith's eyes flashed dangerously and Lance braced himself for another blow.

The Admiral decided it was time for him to step in. "Ahem." They both turned in surprise. "I hate to interrupt what is obviously an important discussion, but Commander Hazar would like to meet with all of us to discuss tactics." He eyed them both wryly. "Should I postpone it until later?"

Keith glared back at Lance, then gave him one final shove and marched out of the room without a backward glance. The Admiral looked at Lance. "You're bleeding Son."

Lance wiped a stray trickle of blood from his lip. "Thanks." He muttered.

"So, this is how you handle him huh? Looks like Keith won this round."

Lance eyed his father angrily. "Back off Dad." He stormed off after Keith.

The Admiral shook his head. "Well, isn't this going to be a fun trip…"

-

Later, everyone was gathered in Hazar's War Room. A 3-D image of Trasana was suspended in the air above them. It spun in a slow rotation as Hazar explained the planet's characteristics. "The atmosphere is breathable for humans. It is a little heavier than you might be used to, but it is very safe." Hazar told them.

"It has to be, for the slaves." Dorma said apologetic.

"What are those dark areas?" Cliff asked pointing.

"Those are the mining operations." Hazar pushed a few buttons and the planet above them disappeared. The table in front of them glowed with a likeness of the Trasanian landscape. "Here are the abandoned quarries." Hazar pointed to a few dark canyons. "Over here is the castle where the planet is run from." He pointed to a small building a few kilometers from the mines. "It is much bigger than it looks here."

They all stared at the console for a few moments. "Well, does anyone have any suggestions?" The Admiral asked, looking around at them. He noticed that Keith and Lance stood as far apart from each other as they could. Dorma kept giving Lance odd sidelong glances from her side of the table.

Kim cleared her throat. "I think we should do a strike and run ploy."

Hazar gazed at her. "Explain."

She blushed faintly. "Run a group of ships here." She pointed to the area around the Castle. "They provide cover for a small strike force to go in here, at the mines. Since the ore is mined by slaves, they must have a way to get to and from the castle. Send a team in there, find the Princess, plant the explosives, and get out. Ryklos will be so shook up by the attack, he won't be looking for another one on his doorstep. Especially during a visit from his High Commander." She finished.

Admiral Harrison gazed at his daughter with pride. His little girl had grown up. "It's not a bad idea…"

"And with me there, questioning his ore shortage of late. Then an enemy attack. He'll be so busy trying to keep me from killing him, you're right, he'll never see you coming. Very good thinking." Hazar smiled down at Kim, who blushed again.

"What about Lotor?" Dorma asked.

"If I can guess, he'll be trying to save his own skin. He knows there is a price on his head, and with Hazar there, he'll be hiding under the biggest rock he can find." Keith replied.

"How long will it take us to get to Trasana?" Lance asked.

"About three more days." Hazar answered. "This ship is a Battle-Cruiser. It moves much slower than the fighter Lotor stole."

"So he's probably already there." Lance guessed.

Hazar nodded. "Most assuredly." He gazed at the group around him. _Humans. Who would have thought._ "Now, are we agreed on the plan?"

Everyone nodded. Keith stood ramrod straight. "I'll go in undercover. The rest of you fly the Lions and attack the Castle." He ordered.

Lance's face grew red in anger, but he kept quiet. Cliff and Hunk tensed. Kim narrowed her eyes at her 'brother'. The Admiral shook his head. "I'm sorry Keith. This is too risky for one man to do alone."

"I have to agree." Hazar said.

"It will be much easier for one man to go in unaided. Less chance of being caught." Keith persisted.

"More chance of being killed." Lance retorted angrily.

Keith glared at him. "I am in charge of this mission Lieutenant."

"I have to disagree." Everyone turned to face the Admiral. "You seem to forget, Captain, that I rank **YOU**. Even though you claim you are no longer part of Galaxy Garrison, I expect you to follow orders." Harrison said furiously.

Keith gazed at the angry faces all around him. "Fine." He said shortly. "But it's Lance or no one. I don't want alot of commotion as we're trying to sneak in there." He looked over at Cliff, Hunk, and Kim. "Hunk, you're in charge of the Team. Cliff and Kim, you're both great pilots, but I need you up there. You're not used to quick take-offs in those Lions yet, and this whole thing could come down to just that." They all nodded. Keith avoided looking at Lance.

"Then, it is settled? I suggest we all go get some rest. We have a tough job in front of us." Hazar told them.

Keith gave the Commander and the Admiral a quick salute, then marched out of the room without another word. Harrison shook his head and sighed. "I have to apologize for Keith."

Hazar shook his head. "He is entitled. To the Druhle people, a suicide mission is the greatest of honors." Lance started to protest, but Hazar held up his hand. "It is a foolish honor, but I can understand what he is feeling."

"I just hope this works." Lance said softly, staring at the hologram in front of him. "If it doesn't, and something happens to Allura, I'm afraid we'll loose Keith as well."

-

Later that evening, Lance stood looking out at the same observation deck. He couldn't sleep. He heard some one come in, and turned.

"Lady Dorma." He turned back to the window.

She walked over to stand next to him. "You are concerned for your friends."

Lance sighed. "Yeah, I'm worried. I guess I can't help it."

Dorma looked closely at him. "What happened to your face?"

Lance shrugged and gently rubbed his bruised cheek and lip. "I caught a punch from Keith. Guess I didn't move out of the way fast enough." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

She touched his face gently. "Want me to fix it for you?" She asked softly. Before Lance could answer, Dorma leaned forward, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Lance started in surprise, and felt a strange tingle run through his body. Dorma held the kiss a moment longer, then pulled away from him. "Better?" She teased.

Lance felt his cheek. The bruise and swelling were gone. "Much better. Thanks."

Dorma turned back to look out the window. "Space is beautiful isn't it? What a shame we all have to fight over bits and pieces of it."

He followed her gaze. "I know. There's enough room out there for all of us." Lance took her hand in his, and she moved over to lean against him as they watched the stars outside. "You know…It still hurts a little." He said, grinning down at her.

Dorma looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

Lance nodded. "Yep, I think maybe I need another dose." He told her, looking down into her violet eyes.

"Well, we mustn't have one of the mighty Voltron Force in pain." Dorma pulled his head down to hers.

They stood there, wrapped up in each other, the stars behind them forgotten.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Voltron, just everyone else.

Sorry this is a short one, but you'll see why soon.

-

Baron Ryklos, Overseer of the planet Trasana, stepped forward to meet Lotor's ship, as it landed in the courtyard. Ryklos was a short, stocky man, with long brown hair. He waited at the base of Lotor's ship as the Prince came down the walkway. "Cousin! Welcome!"

Lotor walked down the ramp and returned his cousin's embrace. "It has been too long, Ryklos."

Ryklos smiled. "Yes, it has." He eyed Lotor critically. "Of course you being imprisoned by the humans hasn't helped."

"That is true." Lotor turned back to his ship. "Allura! Come out here!"

Allura took a deep breath, and walked out into the courtyard. Her dress was filthy and torn, and the bruise on her cheek had deepened to a dark purple. She stared defiantly at Lotor, then walked to his side.

Ryklos smiled evilly. "And who is this lovely creature?"

Lotor put his hand possessively on Allura's arm. "She is mine Ryklos. Mine. Remember that." He told his cousin coldly.

Ryklos looked amused at Lotor's tone. "But of course. Come, let me take you inside and get you settled. It has been a long journey. Do wish to have separate rooms?"

"Yes." Allura answered immediately.

"No." Lotor said at the same time. He glared at her, and raised his hand to slap her again. Allura stood proudly, meeting his stare, but inside, she shook with fear.

Ryklos placed his hand on Lotor. "Now, now, none of that here. I will give you two rooms with adjoining doors. The better to keep an eye on her." He winked at Lotor.

Lotor glared at Allura a moment longer, then dropped his hand and dragged her forward. "Next time, you will not be so lucky Princess." He whispered.

"Next time I hit back." She promised.

Lotor sent her an evil look, then pushed her ahead of him into the Castle.


	25. Chapter 25

All previous disclaimers apply.

-

Lance sat up, panting, his body drenched in a cold sweat. It took him a moment to get his bearings, then he quickly got to his feet, and turned on the lights.

"Hey!" Hunk moaned.

"What the hell?" Cliff added vehemently.

"Where's Keith?" Lance demanded, seeing his Captain's empty bed.

"Probably up on the Bridge. Where else?" Hunk replied, rolling back over.

"Lance, mate are you alright?" Cliff asked, seeing the expression on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Lance ignored them both, and threw on his clothes, not noticing his shirt was inside out, or bothering to put on shoes. He ran out the door, leaving his roommates behind, looking at each other in confusion.

"What do you think that was all about?" Hunk asked.

Cliff got out of bed. "I have no idea, but I'm going to find out." He and Hunk followed Lance out the door.

"He's heading for the Bridge. We'd better tell the Admiral and Keith." Hunk said.

Cliff nodded and punched a button on his Com-band. "Admiral, Lance just flew out of here like the devil himself was at his heels. He's upset about something, and headed for the bridge."

"I'll be right there." Harrison told them.

Cliff pressed another button. "Keith, Lance just—"

"I heard. I'm already there. Montgomery out."

Cliff looked askance at Hunk. "Well, he's still in a delightful mood."

"Let's go." Hunk replied. Together they ran to the bridge.

Lance burst on the bridge. Keith stepped in front of him. "Lance, what is it?"

"We need to contact Arus. Now. Please Keith!" Lance pleaded.

Keith looked at him carefully. Lance was pale, his green eyes bright. Cliff and Hunk arrived on the Bridge, with Admiral Harrison and Kim, close behind them.

Commander Hazar and Dorma came through another door. "What is going on?" Hazar demanded.

Lance whirled, startled at the sound of his voice. Keith placed a restraining hand on Lance. "Commander, is it possible for us to contact Arus?"

Hazar looked puzzled. "Arus? Whatever for?"

Keith glanced at Lance again, then turned back to Hazar. "We just need to contact them Sir."

Hazar looked at them closely. Then he nodded. "Very well. Scramble the signal." He ordered one of his officers.

The young man nodded, and shortly Coran appeared on the screen. "Keith!"

"Coran. Everything all right down there?" Keith asked.

Coran sighed. "I should have realized that you would already know." He said soberly.

"Know what?" Keith asked, his body going cold.

Lance stepped forward. "It's Jeff, isn't it?" He asked quietly, a catch in his voice.

Cliff moved forward, his heart in his throat, to stand next to Lance. Coran closed his eyes and sighed. "Captain Dunbar went into cardiac arrest a short while ago. The doctors did all they could." He looked up at them. "I'm sorry."

The room grew quiet. Lance closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Then he turned and stormed from the room. Cliff gave a strangled gasp and followed on his heels. Kim turned into her father's arms. Hunk moved forward, and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Thank you Coran." Keith said hoarsely. Coran's image disappeared.

The bridge was deadly quiet. Hazar started towards Keith. "Captain, I am sorry. Jeff Dunbar was a good man. And a good friend." He said solemnly.

"Yes Commander, he was. If you'll excuse me." Keith shrugged Hunk's arm away, and left the bridge.

Dorma looked in the direction Lance had gone. After a moment, she followed. Hazar watched her go, a concerned look on his face, but did not try to stop her. Kim squeezed her father's hand, and walked over to Hunk. "Hunk? Is there anything I can do?" She asked him.

Hunk shook his head, blinking the tears from his eyes. "No Kim. Thanks. I think I'll go for a walk." He too left the bridge.

Hazar put his hand on her shoulder. "Go to your Team." He told Kim and the Admiral. "I will take care of things here. We are almost to the wormhole. We will be in range of Trasana by this time tomorrow."

"Thank you Commander." Harrison took Kim's hand, and together they followed the others.

Hazar turned back and looked out at the stars. His throat tightened with grief for Jeff. _Lotor, you have much to answer for._

_-_

Keith made his way to the Cargo Deck, and climbed up into his Black Lion. He sat down and stared out the window. He leaned over and opened a small drawer. He pulled out some tattered photographs. He sat there, looking at them. The first picture was the one of him and his parents, taken when he was nine. Another showed Keith, Sven, Lance, Cliff, Jeff and Crick, all in their dress uniforms, graduating from the Academy. They were all smiling, arms draped over each others shoulders. Keith closed his eyes, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Keith looked at the last photo. It showed Allura and the rest of the Team, all standing in front of the Castle, waving. Keith stared at the picture, then he put them back in the drawer. He reached into his pocket and took out his mother's necklace, the one he had given to Allura. He clutched it tightly in his hands, anger coursing through him. _Damn Lotor. I should have killed him when I had the chance. It won't happen again. This I promise._

_-_

Lance walked blindly through the Druhle ship. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a wall. This area of the ship seemed deserted. _Good. I don't want to be near anyone right about now. _Lance closed his eyes, his whole body trembling. He heard some one walking towards him, and turned away. A small hand slipped into his.

"Lance?"

Lance turned and fell into Dorma's arms. She held him tightly for a moment. "Come. My quarters are near here." She led him down the hall, stopping in front of a large door. She pressed a few buttons on the keypad. The door opened and they went inside.

Lance didn't pause to look around, he headed straight for a couch in front of an enormous window. He sat down with his head in his hands. Dorma walked around quietly, turning on softly colored lights. When she finished, she sat down next to Lance, not quite touching him. He didn't move. She sat quietly for a few minutes. "Lance? How did you know?"

Lance jumped up as if he'd been shot, and walked over to stand in front of the window. He stood there, not really looking out. "Ever since I was a kid, I've had these…

feelings, I'd guess you'd call them. Sometimes they're really vague, just a gut reaction that something was going to happen." He sighed. "Other times, like tonight, it's crystal clear. Like I'm there, as what ever happens, happens." He started to shake. "I saw him die Dorma. I saw Jeff as clearly as I saw when Allura got kidnapped."

Dorma got up and walked over to Lance. She turned his head to look down at her. "The Druhles call it _Kach'Ara Delindra_, The Sight. It is a very special gift you have Lance Harrison." She told him.

Lance shook his head and turned away. "It's a curse."

Dorma pulled him back to her. "A curse? How can you say that!" She said angrily. "How many times has this been useful to you?" Lance looked at her in surprise. Dorma's face was flushed violet with anger. Her voice rose as she started towards him. Lance backed away, but she followed him. "Have you ever been able to use these…these **feelings** to prepare in advance? Have you been able to save lives with these visions? People die Lance, it is the way of life. Especially those of you who have pledged your lives for others. You and your friends go out every day, and protect what's yours, never knowing if today will be your last. Jeff didn't ask to die. But he did, and now you go to avenge him, and the Princess, knowing you may die as well. That is life. We all go on this mission, wanting to return victorious, but that may not happen. I, for one, would cherish this gift you have. But instead, you curse it." She turned away from him. "_Deslava! _Leave me. I have not the time to waste on a coward."

"Coward? **Coward?**" Lance advanced on Dorma, his green eyes flashing fire. "I'll tell you what a coward is. A coward is some one who denies what he sees. Someone who would rather keep his mouth shut rather than risk being ostracized for telling people what he knows. Someone who sits idly by watching as people get killed rather than speak up to save them." He stood over Dorma, who was now backed against the wall. "I'm no damned coward Dorma. Every time this happens, I bare my soul telling my friends. Do you think it's easy having this power! I know I risk everything every time I mention that something is about to happen, but does that stop me? **NO**." Lance turned away from her, and marched angrily towards the door. "Think about **that** for a while."

"Lance, wait." Lance stopped, his body quivering in anger. Dorma walked over to stand next to him. "I'm sorry. Please stay." She said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

That simple remark broke through Lance's anger. He turned to face her, watching as a tear fell from her cheek. Lance sighed and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry too."

They stood there for a few moments, before Lance led her back to the couch. He pulled her against him as they sat looking out at the stars. "It is hard, having something in you no one understands." Dorma finally said. "I know."

"Hmmm…Tell me about your healing gift." Lance responded, changing the subject.

Dorma sighed. "It is not common in the Druhle Empire. I have never known anyone else to have it. But I have read about it in books." She sat up and looked at him. "It is not what it seems. I cannot bring one back from death. I can only supplement what healing the body is doing on its own. Sometimes, if the emotion is strong enough, I can sense others thoughts." She sighed. "Mostly, I use it only in emergencies. I do not like to advertise that I have this kind of power. It is bad enough being Hazar's sister. Most people avoid me as it is."

Lance laughed. "Come on! A beautiful woman like you? I imagine guys fall all over themselves trying to get you."

Dorma punched him lightly on the chest. "They most certainly do not. Try having even a conversation with some one whose brother holds the power of life and death in his hands. If I grew angry with some one, I could order him put to death. That fact alone seems to turn back most suitors."

Lance grinned wickedly at her, his green eyes glowing with amusement. "You haven't scared me off yet."

Dorma narrowed her eyes at him, a matching expression on her face. "Oh really? All I have shared with you are a few kisses."

"I could change that." Lance told her, moving closer.

Dorma pretended to think a moment. "They **were** nice kisses. In fact—" The rest of what she was going to say was cut off as Lance kissed her ardently. When she got her breath back, she looked at him, her eyes a deep violet. "I can think of a much more comfortable place to continue this." She said huskily.

Without replying, Lance picked her up in his arms, and carried her towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


	26. Chapter 26

Voltron is WEP's. The others are mine.

-

Lotor forcefully shoved Allura into her room. "Now Princess, we will discuss what is to become of you."

Allura held her head high. "I am not afraid of you Lotor. Keith and the others will be here soon."

Lotor laughed. "I think not my Princess. They could never find you here."

Allura smiled an evil smile of her own. "You should not have fallen asleep Lotor. The radio works well."

Lotor snarled in anger, and marched over to her. Allura's defiance crumbled, and she backed away from the look on his face. "I will teach you a lesson, now." He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth. Allura brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. Lotor broke off the kiss, and knocked her to the ground. He bent over and dragged her to her feet throwing her on the bed. Grabbing her dress by the bodice, he ripped it off her. Allura lay there, pale with fear as Lotor kissed her again roughly, and she could not suppress her sobs. Lotor sat up and looked down at her frightened features. Swearing, he got to his feet and marched out of the room. Allura heard the click of the lock. She carefully sat up, pulling her tattered dress around her, and put her face in her hands. _Oh Keith. Where are you…_

_-_

Kim knocked hesitantly on Lance's door. She figured her brother would be in there with his Teammates. She was surprised when Cliff answered the door. "Cliff! I'm sorry to bother you. I was looking for Lance." She looked closely at his grief stricken face. "Can I get you anything?" She asked softly.

Cliff shook his head, and went back into the room. Kim waited a moment, then followed him inside. Cliff had sat down on his bed. Kim pulled up a chair and sat across from him. "He was my best friend." Cliff said hoarsely.

Kim's heart bled for him. "I remember you all at the Academy. There was that time you broke into the girl's showers, and all ended up with purple hair." She smiled.

Cliff looked up in surprise. "You remember that?"

Kim snorted at him. "I'm not that much younger than you. It was during my first year. Since then everyone has tried to outdo all of you."

Cliff smiled. "Those were good times." He got to his feet. "I keep hoping this is just a horrible dream. That I'll wake up and none of this will have happened."

Kim sat quietly, not knowing what to say. Finally Cliff turned back to her. "You came looking for your brother. I should let you go find him."

Kim shook her head. "Lance will be fine. You need a friend." She said simply.

Cliff sat down next to her. "There was this time we had to take exams. It was right before winter break, and we were all anxious for the holidays. No one had studied. Except Keith of course."

"Of course."

"Anyway, the night before the exam, Lance and I snuck into one of the computer labs. We figured we could get in and change the test."

"And Keith went along with this? Our favorite, straight laced, by the book Captain Montgomery?" Kim looked doubtful.

Cliff nodded. "It was his idea. Most of the stuff we did was. Anyhow, we successfully changed the test to things like, 'Which bar has the best beer?' or 'Who won the intergalactic football finals?' Things like that."

"And you got away with this?"

"Well, we thought so. Remember, the teachers never actually correct the tests. The computer does and sends back a final grade. We figured no problem, this test was in the bag." Cliff smiled, remembering.

"I take it something went wrong?" Kim asked.

"You could say that." Cliff sat back, his hands behind his head. "We all passed the test, and were celebrating in said best beer bar, when the waiter handed us our menus. Instead of appetizers, it had the original test. We were busted. We reported to Professor Dixon, and he made us take the real test. The rest of the class got to keep their scores."

Kim laughed. "Serves you right. I would have to guess you all passed."

"Right we did. Keith and Jeff of course got the highest marks." Cliff paused a moment, remembering. Then his expression sobered. "What am I going to do Kim? He was my best friend."

Kim took his hand. Cliff laid his head in her lap, sobbing quietly. Kim merely sat there, gently stoking Cliff's hair.

-

Hunk was working on removing carbon from the claws of Yellow Lion, when Keith stalked past him. The young Captain didn't seem to notice him, but Hunk knew better. Keith didn't miss a thing. Hunk sighed and thought about his friends. He missed Pidge terribly, especially now. He couldn't talk to the rest of the Team. He barely knew Cliff and Kim. Lance was angry at Keith, and Keith was angry at the universe. Hunk just hoped they wouldn't loose Keith to madness if they couldn't bring back the Princess. He sighed again, shook his head, and went back to work.

-

Lance looked down at Dorma, and smiled. They lay together in her bedroom, the scent of candles filling the air. "I still can't believe you don't have half the universe chasing after you." Lance told her, gently stroking the smooth skin of her shoulders.

"Maybe I do, I just lied to get you where I wanted you." Dorma smiled teasingly.

Lance bent to kiss her again, causing them both to lose their breath. "And I am where you wanted me?" Lance whispered huskily.

"For the moment." She shifted out from under him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I am confused about your friend, Jeff." She felt his arms tighten around her.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked quietly.

Dorma was still for a moment. "When I heal some one, a small part of them is left with me for a time. It fades, but whenever that person dies, I feel it. I do not get the feeling that Jeff is dead."

Lance grew thoughtful. "Was he the first human you ever healed?" Lance asked, trying not to get his hopes up. Dorma nodded. Lance sighed. "Then maybe that's why. Maybe you can't sense humans as well." He told her, his spirit falling.

Dorma sighed. "You could be right…."

"I'm always right." Lance said superiorly, trying to lighten the mood.

Dorma looked up at him. "Oh really?"

Lance bent down and kissed her again. "Let me show you…"


	27. Chapter 27

Voltron belongs to WEP, the others are mine.

Another short one…

-

Allura looked through the closet for something to wear. All it seemed to be filled with were fancy dresses and ball gowns. Allura slammed the door shut in disgust._ I'll be damned if I dress up for **HIM**_. She looked in the bureau and pulled out a pair of worn pants and a shirt. She hastily took off her ruined wedding dress, and pulled on the clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The clothes were a dingy brown color, and were much more the worse for wear._ This must be what the slaves wear. It works for me._ The bruises on her face stood out vividly against her pale skin. Allura started as the door opened. A young woman, dressed in clothes similar to what she was wearing, walked into the room.

"I was sent to help you dress Miss." The girl told Allura.

Allura drew herself up. "As you can see, I'm already dressed."

The girl shook her head. "His Majesty will not like this Miss. Let us find you something more suitable." She started over to the closet.

"I am dressed. I will not dress up as some fancy lady to suit Lotor." Allura told her forcefully.

The girl looked up at her and smiled. "Very good Miss. Please follow me." She led Allura out the door. The Princess was not surprised to see two bodyguards fall into place behind them.

The girl led Allura into the Throne room. Ryklos sat upon a large chair, looking over a group of scantily dressed women. Lotor stood below him. The evil Prince's expression turned to one of fury when he saw Allura. He marched over to her, roughly pulling her to him. "What is the meaning of this? I ordered you to get dressed." Lotor roared at her.

Allura stood before him rebelliously. "I am dressed."

"You are making me very angry Princess." Lotor said coldly.

"So? I would rather be a slave than your whore." Allura retorted back.

Lotor raised his hand to strike her again. Allura couldn't help herself and she flinched away. Lotor smiled evilly. "Good, you are learning your place." He dragged her by the hair up to the front of the room and threw her on the floor in front of Ryklos. "Cousin, have you a place in the mines for the Princess? It seems she would rather work than serve me."

Ryklos looked doubtful. "It seems she is ill suited to that kind of work Cousin."

Lotor shook his head. "A few days in the mines, and she'll be begging me to take her back."

"I'll never beg you for anything Lotor." Allura told him, her blue eyes flashing with defiance.

Lotor bent down and grabbed her by the hair again, forcing her to look up at him. She whimpered in pain. "You will my Princess. You will."


	28. Chapter 28

Previous disclaimers apply…

-

Lance whistled as he walked into the ship's mess hall, and poured himself a cup of what the Druhles called tea. Hunk and Cliff looked up at him suspiciously, as he sat down next to them. "Morning." Lance quipped cheerfully.

Hunk looked closely at his friend. "Why are you so happy this morning?"

Lance grinned. "No reason."

Cliff just glared at him. "You're up to something…"

"Not anymore." Lance wisecracked.

They all glanced up as Dorma entered the room. She sent Lance a quick, sweet, smile, then left with a mug in her hand. Lance watched her go.

"You dog!" Lance turned back to Hunk, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" Lance asked innocently.

Cliff looked to Lance, then the door, then back to Lance. "You son of a bitch! Leave it to you Harrison. We're a million light years from home, and you still manage to pick up a girl."

Lance only grinned at his friends. "It's the Harrison charm boys. Live and learn." Without another word, he downed the rest of his drink, and followed Dorma out the door.

Hunk and Cliff stared at each other in shock. "This is not good…" Cliff spoke up.

Hunk nodded. "You're right about that." He stared at the door, then turned to Cliff and grinned. "Hell with breakfast. Let's go find out the details!" They hurried after Lance.

Rushing down the hallway, they turned a corner and crashed into Kim, knocking her off her feet. "Hey! What are you guys up to?" She asked, from her position on the floor.

"Sorry love. We're looking for Lance." Cliff told her, pulling her to her feet.

"He's probably in the briefing. Dad sent me to find you." Kim turned back down the hall towards Hazar's battle room. "Well, are you coming?"

Hunk sighed. "Right behind you Kim."

They found Lance and Keith already there, along with Dorma, Hazar and Admiral Harrison. Keith was intently studying a schematic of the Castle on Trasana. "Nice of you boys to show up." Harrison said to them. Lance just grinned wickedly at his friends. Cliff glared back. "We're going over the plan one more time. The Commander says we should be in range of Trasana in a few hours."

Hazar nodded. "There is no way to hide my ship. We don't want to anyhow. Ryklos will be so preoccupied over **my** arrival, that he will never notice your Lions."

"Any ideas on where we should land?" Lance asked.

"Actually, yes." Keith punched a button and the map he was looking at appeared above them. "Here is what looks like an abandoned mine quarry. All of the Commander's information indicates that it has been mined out. It lies a couple of kilometers from the Castle. We should be able to land there undetected." Keith told them.

Lance looked thoughtfully at the map. "And if we hide there, the Lions will still be close enough to come by remote if we need them at the Castle."

"Exactly." Said Admiral Harrison.

"Are you sure they won't be found? I mean Red and Black aren't exactly small." Hunk asked, concerned.

Hazar nodded. "One of Ryklos's many flaws is that once he done with an area, he never returns to it. I suspect that the main reason the ore deposits have dwindled is that there are escaped slaves hiding in these abandoned pits. He will not send soldiers after them. He would rather make excuses then trouble himself to investigate. The most you will run into are those slaves, and they will probably be afraid of you."

"All the more reason for only one of us to go." Keith said firmly. "Less chance of being caught."

The Admiral looked directly at Keith, an irritated look on his face. "I have told you before Captain. This is a **TEAM** mission. Therefore we work together, as a **TEAM**. If you have a problem with this, I can ground you right now, and put some one else in your place. Is that understood?" Harrison asked him, his tone booking not argument.

Keith glared back at him for a moment, then nodded. "Perfectly. Sir."

"Good, now that we have that settled, Commander, where will you be?" Harrison turned back to Hazar.

"I will be keeping Ryklos busy, trying to keep me happy. I am sure he will have Lotor and the Princess well hidden." Hazar answered.

"We can find her, then place explosives around the Castle. I don't want to take the chance of any innocents being hurt." Keith said.

Hazar nodded. "I agree. Place them in the cellars, and abandoned mine pits, and they will not be detected easily."

Lance looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll need time to find Allura and place those things. Then time to get out before the place blows."

"Send us a signal when you have the Princess. We'll start our attack then. That should give you plenty of time." Hunk told them.

"Well, I guess we're all set." Harrison faced his Team. "I suggest you all relax while you can. Dismissed." They all started to filter out the door. "Keith, wait." Keith paused a moment, then walked back to the Admiral. Harrison glanced at Hazar, and the Commander nodded and followed the others out. When the room was empty, the Admiral turned to Keith. "Son, I suggest you and Lance get over whatever is bothering the two of you. Stop taking it all personally. You've been trained better than this. You are reacting, not thinking and it's going to get you killed."

Keith stood still, not seeming to have heard. "Is that all Sir?" Harrison nodded, and Keith turned and left. The Admiral stood there a moment, watching him leave, then sighed. _Please, let them all come back safe._

-

Lotor stood over Allura, who lay sprawled on the floor. She looked up at him, her blue eyes bright with tears, and a trickle of blood running down her chin. "Bitch!" Lotor roared. "How dare you!" In his hand, Lotor held a long braid on golden blonde hair. Allura's hair.

She glared up at him. "I can do as I please Lotor. I am **NOT** yours to command." She said defiantly, getting to her feet. Allura's beautiful blonde hair was as short, falling to just above her shoulders. She had talked one of the slaves into cutting it off, saying it got in her way while she worked.

"Who did this!" Lotor demanded. "I'll kill them!"

"None of your business." Allura replied, getting to her feet.

Lotor was not happy. This was not the meek frightened Princess of Arus, he had captured before. She was not afraid to stand up to him, and took his blows without a sound._ Damn that Voltron Force! And damn Keith! This is his doing._ He snarled and raised his fist to her again.

Allura stood without flinching as Lotor marched towards her. He paused in front of her, his hand inches from her face. Breathing heavily, he stared into her eyes, and found no fear, only boldness and anger. He swore and turned on his heel, storming out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Allura stood a moment longer, then weak-kneed, sat on the bed. It was getting harder for her to stand up to Lotor. One day soon, he would beat her senseless, and possibly kill her. _I'll be damned before I let that happen. The boys taught me a few tricks that I'm sure Lotor doesn't know about. _She got up and looked in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. She ran her shaking hands through her shorn locks. _What will Keith say? _Angrily Allura grabbed a vase off the bureau, and hurled it at the mirror, breaking the glass into millions of pieces. Satisfied, she pounded on the door, until the guards opened it. "I seem to have had an accident with the mirror." She said in her best 'Royal' voice. "Send some one to clean this immediately."

The guard looked around at the shattered glass and nodded. Allura watched as a maid came in and cleaned the mess. She stood over the girl, making sure everything was picked up, hating herself, but knowing this too would get back to Lotor. As long as she managed to keep him guessing, she could keep herself alive.


	29. Chapter 29

Voltron and Crew belong to WEP, the others are all mine!

Ytak, here's some more for you! Just takes me a while to get a few quiet moments to download it! Enjoy!

-

Keith stood watching out at the stars through the window of the Observation deck. He heard the door open, but didn't turn around. Lance appeared next to him, and stood watching. Finally he spoke. "Hey, fancy I'd find you here."

Keith nodded. "Just enjoying the view."

The silence grew again. "Keith? I'm sorry about yesterday." There was no answer from Keith. "Come on man, talk to me." Lance tried again.

Keith stood still, not moving.

Lance tried again. "You do realize how much of an idiot you're being."

Keith still didn't reply.

"Dammit Keith!" Lance grabbed Keith, and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you see what you're doing! You've shut everyone and everything out. You've been trained to respond better than this Keith, start acting like it!"

Keith's tremulous hold on his temper finally snapped. "And how should I be acting Lance! I've lost **everything** I've ever cared about. My family is dead, and now my wife has been kidnapped by one of the most ruthless bastards in the galaxy! Galaxy Garrison is too afraid to cause an incident, so I have to go into a Druhle stronghold and try and get her out. With, I might add, a bunch of people who think this is all one great big adventure!"

"Adventure! **ADVENTURE! **Is that why we're here! Well, Keith, thanks so much for pointing that out for me. I was under the impression that we were on a rescue mission, but apparently I was wrong." Lance retorted, just as heatedly.

Keith clenched his fists. _Don't hit him…Don't hit him._ "Go to hell Lance." He said coldly, turning back to the window.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me. We're finishing this." Lance forced Keith around and faced him. "For God's sake Keith! I'm worried too! Don't you know how much I love Allura! And you for that matter! Do you think I'm glad to be here, not knowing if any of us are going to come back alive! Christ, half my family is here! That bastard put his hands on my baby sister, don't you think I want him too?"

"I figured you were too busy playing with your new friend to even care." Keith retorted in a deadly voice.

Lance's face grew red with anger. "You son of a bitch. How dare you!" He swung at Keith, his fist connecting with Keith's jaw, knocking him down. Lance pulled Keith to his feet before the surprised Captain could react. "You don't know me at all, if you think that little of me."

"I only know what I see. Deny it! Deny you spent last night in Dorma's bed!"

"I won't deny anything! What I do with my time is no business of yours!"

"It is if it interferes with a mission!" Keith responded, rubbing his sore jaw.

Lance swung at Keith again, only this time Keith ducked out of the way and threw a punch of his own. Lance blocked it and grabbed Keith by the collar, shoving him up against the wall. "Mission? Is that what you're calling it? She's you **WIFE** Keith! But maybe we were all wrong about you. Since you only seem to think of her as a **mission**!"

Before Keith could react, the door opened again and Kim walked in. She took in the sight in front of her. Keith had a trickle of blood running down his chin, and Lance's green eyes were bright with rage. "What is going on with you two?" She demanded, hands on her hips. "Don't we have enough to worry about as it is?"

"Shut up Kim. This is none of your business!" Keith snapped.

Lance gave Keith a shove. "Leave her alone! You have no right to take your anger and grief out on my family, just because you don't have one of your own!" Lance told him angrily.

Keith went pale as death. Lance felt the anger drain out of him, and he was filled with shame. He let go of his friend. "Jesus Keith! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean that!"

Keith didn't reply, he took a shuddering breath, and fled out the door. Lance sank to the floor, his head in his hands. Kim sat next to him and put a comforting arm around her brother's shoulder. "I can't believe I said that Kim! How could I? I'm supposed to be his best friend!" Lance said in a choked voice.

"Shhhh! Of course you didn't mean it." Kim soothed. Lance began to shake with silent sobs. His sister sat there holding him, as she watched the stars drift by.

-

Allura hefted the heavy bag of ore over her shoulder. Her muscles screamed in protest. _I'll never argue about Keith's 5:00am workouts again._ She waited a moment until she was sure she wouldn't drop it, then carefully made her way to the conveyer belt. The robot guards watched as she dropped the bag onto the belt, then turned to fill another. She worked quietly, not speaking to the other slaves, who regarded her curiously.

"Where do you think she came from?" A young, blonde fellow asked.

His friend shook his head. "No idea, but I think I'll find out." The auburn haired man walked over to work next to Allura. "Hi there."

Allura didn't look up. "Hello." She said softly, continuing to work.

"You must be new, I haven't seen you here before. I'm Dirk, what's your name?" He asked.

"Allura." She replied, continuing to work. Dirk looked down at her. Allura's hands were scraped and bleeding, and her hair was so full of dust and dirt that it was almost impossible to tell its true color. She again hoisted the bag of ore over her shoulder, but this time lost her balance. Dirk caught her before she fell.

"Whoa! Easy there!" He said, steadying her.

"Thank-you." Allura finally looked up at him and gasped in surprise. Looking down at her were a pair of heartbreakingly familiar brown eyes. "Keith?" She whispered.

Dirk looked at her in confusion. "What did you call me?"

Allura shook her head to clear it. She looked up at Dirk again. Although the eyes were the same, Dirk had reddish brown hair, while Keith's was black. Dirk was shorter and slighter than Keith too. She sighed and closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "Nothing." She whispered. "For a moment you reminded me of some one else."

Before Dirk could question her further, the guards stepped forward and pulled Allura away. "Come on. Back to work." He roughly shoved her away. Dirk knew from experience that it was better not to interfere. He went back to work next to his friend.

"Find out anything interesting?"

Dirk shook his head. "I'm not sure." He watched at the two guards lead Allura away. "I'm not sure."


	30. Chapter 30

All relative disclaimers…blah, blah, blah…..

-

"Captain." Keith looked up from loading Black Lion. Dorma was walking purposely towards him. "A word with you." Keith straightened and wiped the grease from his hands. Dorma marched over and stood in front of him. "You are being an ass Captain."

"Well, thanks for the compliment. I see Lance is rubbing off on you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Keith said coldly, turning back to his Lion.

"Lance was correct. You **are** cold and self centered." Dorma shot back.

Keith glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Brown eyes locked on violet.

Lance walked into the hanger bay. Seeing the drama unfolding in front of him, he quickly ducked around Yellow Lion and paused to listen.

"I think you understand me perfectly Captain"

Keith turned white, then red. "Look Dorma, I wanted to come on this alone. It's my fault Allura got kidnapped. **MY** responsibility. I didn't ask for help."

Dorma snorted. "Really? So your friends and family need to sit idly by, watching you get yourself killed? I've seen your kind before Captain. _Jesthro hathe Vida._ The Soulless ones. I for one, have had enough."

"**You've **had enough?" Keith snorted. "That's rich coming from you. We wouldn't even be in this situation if you could control your people." He turned back to his Lion.

"How dare you!" Dorma advanced on Keith, her face violet with anger.

_Uh-oh, _thought Lance. _You're in for it now Cap._

Keith and Dorma faced each other, both faces flushed with emotion. "**_My people?_** " She laughed harshly. "Do not try to criticize me for your own failings."

"And who is sleeping with my Lieutenant, distracting him from the mission at hand." Keith retorted back.

"You have no right to speak to me of that."

"I have every right Dorma. This might be just an exercise for Lance Harrison and the mighty Druhle Empire, but it's a matter of life and death for me."

"_An exercise_!" Dorma said incredulously. "I believe Lance was wrong. You are not self-centered. You're nothing but a coward, looking for some one else to strike out to rather than facing your own feelings."

Before Keith could reply, Dorma grabbed his head by the temples, and pulled his forehead to hers. After a few moments, she let go, and Keith took a shaking step back, leaning on Black for support. Dorma too looked pale and dazed.

_What the hell is going on?_ Lance started forward, then stopped.

"Captain…Keith…Your family…I-I am so sorry." Dorma said quietly, her expression softening.

Keith shook his head as if to clear it. "I failed them. I failed her. I failed myself." Keith's tone held no hope, no emotion. He sat limply on the floor, his head in his hands.

Dorma crouched next to him. "I did not know about your family, about…I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to you to see yourself through your friend's eyes. To stop you on your path of self-destruction. I never meant to bring your fears to the surface. I had not meant to judge you in that way. Please believe me when I say I am truly sorry." She told him softly.

"I know." Keith looked up at her, his brown eyes wet with unshed tears. "First my parents and now Allura. Everyone I love gets taken from me." His defenses broke down and he sobbed into her shoulder.

Dorma held him for a few minutes, waiting for his outburst to subside, and for him to pull away. He finally sat back and looked up at her. "I know I've been an ass. But the only way I can get through this is to…shut down. Block everything out. You saw my thoughts, I can't afford hope."

Dorma nodded. "As you saw mine." They stood, Keith reaching out to take Dorma's hand. "Do not give up on hope. Sometimes it is all we have. My prayers go with you Keith, _cochova_."

Keith smiled, the first real smile he'd had in days. "And mine with you…Sister."

Dorma smiled back, then turned towards the door. Keith watched her a moment, then climbed aboard Black Lion.

Lance followed Dorma out into the hallway. "Mind explaining what that was all about?" He asked her.

Dorma looked wearily up at him. "Not here." She held out her hand to him. "Come with me." She said, leading him to her rooms.

When they were both seated on the couch, Dorma's head on Lance's shoulders, she spoke. "I have sensed a…darkness in him. I do not know how to explain it."

Lance was quiet a moment. "Keith takes things very personally. It's what makes him a great leader, but it also makes him a huge pain in the ass."

"He wants to avenge the Princess, and his family. I had not realized that his father and mother were missing".

Lance nodded. "His parents disappeared in this area when he was a kid. He's still haunted by it." He told her quietly.

"He blames himself."

Lance sat up in shock. "What!"

Dorma looked at him and nodded. "He feels that if he had protested their going, they would not have accepted the mission."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"But you were not a nine-year old boy without his parents. And now, once again, he could not protect his family. There is much more to it than this. More than I can put into words. Keith's feelings, his emotions. His heart is bleeding, Lance." Dorma told him. "He is trying not to believe that he will find his family as well. He has buried his feelings for so long, it is hard for him to talk to anyone. Even you. I truly fear for his sanity if you do not find the Princess."

Lance got up and paced in front of the large window. He turned to Dorma. "Is it really that dire?" Dorma nodded. "Damn. I knew he was hurting, but never this bad." Lance grew quiet again. "Will he be alright?"

"I believe he will in time. I have healed him, so to speak." Dorma walked over and took Lance's hand. "By sharing his pain, I have taken some of the pressure off. Not all mind you. Keith is still apt to be….I know not the word."

"An anal bastard." Lance supplied, grinning.

Dorma frowned at him. "That is a cruel thing to say." Then she sighed. "But true." She squeezed Lance's hands tightly and looked deep into his eyes. "Do not desert him Lance. Beneath his strong façade, he is as fragile as a snowflake."

Lance nodded. "Somehow, I think I've always known that." He drew her into his arms. "Don't worry. Keith's stuck with me. No matter what happens."

Dorma relaxed into Lance's embrace. They stood quietly for a few minutes until Lance's com-band beeped.

_"Lance, time to get this show on the road."_

Lance sighed and spoke into the communicator. "On my way Dad." He turned and kissed Dorma gently. "I have to go."

"I know." They kissed again, then Lance started towards the door. "Lance? Wait." Lance turned and Dorma placed her hands on his temples. After a few moments, Lance looked down at her, startled. "Yes. _Ke svavalia_ Lance" Dorma smiled, tears in her eyes. "Come back to me."

-

"Baron Ryklos Sir! A ship has just entered our senor range!"

Ryklos and Lotor turned to face the screen. "What kind of ship? Let me see it!" Ryklos ordered.

Allura's face lit up with hope. She lay sprawled on the floor after once again defying Lotor's command. She wiped the trickle of blood from her nose and stood next to them. Lotor ignored her, waiting to see what the ship was.

It appeared on the screen. "It is a Druhle Battle cruiser. Sir! It is Commander Hazar! He is hailing us!" The soldier reported.

Allura's shoulders fell. Lotor laughed evilly. "Thought your precious Keith would come and rescue you?" He pulled her close, planting a vicious kiss to her lips. "I've told you, you belong to me now."

Allura's eyes flashed dangerously. "Never Lotor."

"Enough!" Ryklos roared. He turned to Lotor. "Get yourself and the Princess out of sight Lotor. I do not know what brings our Commander here to Trasana, but it cannot be good." He waited until Lotor and Allura had stepped out of sight, then nodded to his communications officer. Hazar's face appeared on the viewscreen. "Commander Hazar! What brings you to my neck of space?" Ryklos said genially.

Hazar gazed down at him, unsmiling. "This is not a social call Ryklos. Ore shipments have decreased steadily in the past few months. I am here to find out why."

Ryklos remained unruffled. "I had not noticed that Commander."

"I detest liars Ryklos. Shut down the security grid so my ship can land. I will meet you shortly."

Ryklos bowed. "As you wish Commander."

"And one other thing Ryklos." Ryklos looked up. Hazar smiled evilly. "Tell Lotor I would like to see him as well." Hazar cut the connection.

Ryklos whirled on Lotor. "I knew it would be trouble, harboring you here!"

Lotor smiled. "Now, now cousin. Hazar only knows I am here. For all he knows, the kidnapping of the Princess was just a rumor put out by Galaxy Garrison to aggravate our situation." He took a sip of wine from a nearby glass. "Do not worry. Allura will stay in the mines, doing the work she obviously loves. Hazar will never know she is here."

Ryklos looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "It might work."

Allura glared at him. "You will not get away with this Lotor."

Lotor laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room. "But my darling Princess, I already have."


	31. Chapter 31

Voltron belongs to…you know the rest.

-

Red and Black Lions headed towards the abandoned mine quarry. "Looks good Cap. The perimeter is clear. This is going to be a breeze." Lance punched a few buttons on his console. "We should be there in a few minutes."

"Roger." Keith replied shortly.

Lance took a deep breath. "Keith? About what I said earlier…I didn't mean—"

"Cut the chatter Lieutenant. I don't want them to know we're on our way. Montgomery out." Keith cut the connection.

Lance sighed. "Well, that worked nicely…."

Soon, both Lions were circling the quarry. Keith scanned the area. It was clear. "We're set to land. Let's do it." The Lions landed in the deserted quarry. Within moments, Keith and Lance had exited their ships, and looked around, weapons drawn. They spotted an opening in the rock and headed that way. It led down a rough hewn corridor. Taking their helmets off, they started down, Lance leading the way. Both were dressed entirely in black, blending in with the shadows.

"It's too quiet Cap." Lance said uneasily.

"It's supposed to be. This area was mined out according to Hazar." Keith replied.

Lance shook his head. "Still…..Let's go." They continued on for a few hundred meters.

A few minutes later, Lance paused. "What's wrong?" Keith whispered.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard something. Wait here." Lance crept forward. Soon he was out of sight around a corner.

"Lance?" Keith hissed into his com-band. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Come ahead."

Keith started after Lance. Suddenly he heard the sounds of scuffling and shouting ahead, and sprinted forward.

"Keith! No! Wait! It's a trap!"

Lance's warning was the last thing Keith heard before the wall behind him dissolved and something hit him sharply on the head. His world went black.

-

Hazar strode down the ramp of his ship, his red cape flowing behind him. Dorma followed at a discreet distance. Ryklos and Lotor stepped up to greet them.

"Commander, this is an honor." Ryklos said, bowing deeply.

Hazar scowled at him. "Enough groveling Ryklos. We both know this is not a social call." Ryklos flushed an angry violet as Hazar turned to Lotor. "Lotor. Imagine finding you here. Last I heard, you were a guest of Galaxy Garrison."

Lotor smiled evilly. "I managed to escape their…hospitality Commander."

"I also heard rumors that you captured Princess Allura of Arus, and killed a member of the Voltron Force."

Lotor smiled. "All lies Commander. Why would I do something that foolish, when I had freedom in my grasp?"

Hazar narrowed his eyes. "I would not put it past you Lotor. After all, you let yourself get captured by those weakling humans. And lost us planet Arus in the process." Hazar turned his back on Lotor.

Lotor seethed inwardly, then faced Dorma. "Dorma, how nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all yours Lotor. I had hoped you would rot in that prison." Dorma smiled sweetly.

Lotor scowled. "Human walls could never hold me."

"We'll have to work on that." Dorma replied.

"Dorma, come, let us find our quarters. Then Ryklos, I will want a detailed report on the ore productions." He took Dorma's hand, and walked past Lotor without another word.

"As you wish Commander." Ryklos motioned to his guards. "Show Commander Hazar and Lady Dorma to their rooms." The guards saluted and stepped aside for Hazar to pass. They went into the Castle.

"Pompous ass." Lotor hissed, watching them leave.

Ryklos laid a hand on Lotor's arm. "Easy cousin. They are safe in their own little world. Let them be and they will be gone soon."

Lotor glared after them, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Not soon enough."


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Voltron, but the others are mine.

-

"C'mon Cap, rise and shine!"

Keith groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself laying on a cold, stone floor, Lance hovering anxiously over him. "What the hell happened?" Lance helped Keith to a sitting position. Keith rubbed his aching head, wincing at the lump he found there. "I feel like I've been hit by a brick." He muttered.

"Close." Lance tossed him a nondescript grey rock. "Transanian ore." He probed closely at Keith's head. "No blood. If you hadn't cut that hair of yours, you never would have felt it." He grinned down at his friend.

Keith scowled and got to his feet. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"Some kind of storage room I think. I tired the door, it's locked." Lance replied. They room was empty save for a few crates. There was a small shovel leaning against one wall. The only door had no window.

"Who got us?"

Lance shook his head. "Not sure. They came from nowhere, and threw a sack over my head. I didn't see a thing."

Keith felt at his side. "They've got our packs, weapons and com-bands."

Lance nodded. "And our Keys."

Keith felt at his throat and sighed in relief. Allura's necklace was still there. Then he noticed his hand. "Lance, where's my wedding ring?"

Lance came over and took Keith's hand. "No idea Cap. Could it have fallen off in the struggle?"

Keith shook his head. "No. There was no struggle, I was hit from behind." He looked up at the door, an angry look on his face. "Why don't we see if we can introduce ourselves to our captors?"

Lance grinned. "Now you're talking Cap."

Keith picked up the shovel, and Lance grabbed a crate. "Hey! Let us out of here!" Keith hollered. They both began to pound on the door. Soon, they heard some one coming and took up positions on each side of the door.

The door opened slowly. Keith leaped at the figure, knocking him down with the shovel. Lance shoved the crate in the open door preventing it from closing. Keith reached down and grabbed their captor. To his surprise, it was a young girl. He let her go in surprise. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl looked up at him in fear. She had been carrying a tray with water and food that now lay spilled on the ground. Lance helped her to her feet. "Easy now." He said softly.

More people came running. Keith stepped in front of the girl, still brandishing his shovel. Lance stood protectively behind her. The door shoved open. Ten men and women stood staring at Keith and Lance. "Let her go." The front one commanded.

"She's not our prisoner." Keith replied coldly. He motioned for the girl to move forward. She ran past the group and down the hall. "I demand to know why you're keeping us here."

"You demand?" The young man laughed. "You are Druhle spies. We have to right to protect ourselves."

"In case you haven't noticed, there's no blue skin on us." Lance drawled.

The young man grew flustered. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"You first." Lance smiled arrogantly.

"Enough." Keith took a step forward, the young man held his ground. "What we are doing here does not concern you or your people. You are in no danger from either of us. Return our weapons and belongings and we will be on our way."

The young man laughed. "You think it is that easy. You come here, armed with enough explosives to level half the planet. You are in no position to be asking any questions." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two Keys and Keith's ring. "Explain these."

Lance and Keith tensed at the sight. "Again, this doesn't concern you. Give me those." Keith told him firmly.

The man closed his fist around them. "After you explain why you were wearing a ring bearing the Royal Crest of Arus."

Lance and Keith started. "How do you know that?" Lance demanded.

The man ignored the question and stood looking at Keith, eyes narrowed. "_Killia des terglagta que shue bisrt iohoyoa?_"

Keith drew himself up to his full height. "_Lesa mietra yusho takalda._" Keith replied. "I am Keith Montgomery, Captain of the Voltron Force, Knight of the Lion, Husband and Consort of her Royal Highness, Princess Allura, ruler of Arus." He said in his best "Command" voice.

There was a stunned silence around the room. "So there." Lance said smugly.

Keith took another step forward. The young man backed up, his face pale. "Now perhaps you can explain to me how you can speak Arusian." Keith smiled, but his eyes remained icy.

The group started to whisper among themselves, and the young man shook his head in confusion. "Montgomery? I-I….We need to take you to the Commander. He will know what to do." Several people nodded and murmured their agreement. He handed Keith back his ring and the two Keys. "Come. You will get your weapons back after you speak to the Commander. Follow me." He led the way out of the room, the others parting to let him through.

Keith and Lance looked at each other a moment. Keith tossed Lance his Key, and they followed out the door. "Who is this guy?" Lance whispered.

Keith shook his head. "I don't know, but he seems awfully familiar somehow."

"Not to mention he addressed you in Arusian High Court speech." Lance added.

"That's strange all right…." Keith's mind raced. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Lance had to avoid running into him. "Garrett!"

"Who?" Lance asked, puzzled.

The young man turned. "What did you say?"

Keith marched forward. "You **are** Garrett. Coran's son that went missing all those years ago."

They young man paled. "You know my father? He is alive?"

Lance grinned, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. "Of course we know him! He is one of our closest friends. He is in charge of the palace and the Princess. When she lets him that is."

Garrett stopped and looked at them. "To the Princess? He was aide to King Alfor when I was kidnapped."

"King Alfor was killed in an attack by Zarkon many years ago." Keith said quietly. "I'm sorry Garrett."

"Poor Princess. Queen Calista died when the Princess was a young girl. And now to lose her father as well." The young man bowed his head in prayer for moment, in memory of his king.

"We've all lost family in this war." Keith said quietly. Lance placed a comforting hand on Keith's shoulder.

Garrett looked back up at Keith. "You rule the planet now?"

Keith shook his head. "I'm not a ruler, just Captain of the Voltron force."

"Voltron is a myth."

Keith shook his head. "Not anymore."

"That is almost unbelievable." Garret smiled up at Keith. "The people will look to you for guidance." Garrett said sternly.

Keith looked taken aback. Lance chuckled. "We've been telling him that for ages Garrett. Maybe he'll listen to you."

"So my former playmate is now Queen." Garrett mused.

"Queen?"

Garrett nodded. "Yes. Arusian tradition requires that the ruling monarch be crowned King, or in this case Queen, upon marriage." He frowned at Keith. "You are not of noble blood. I am surprised she consented to marry you."

Lance grinned. "Again, we've been telling him that too."

Keith smiled thinly. "You have you father's air about you. We all thought you were dead."

Garrett shook his head. "Mine is too long a tale to tell now. Yours must come first. Come. We are almost there." They started forward again, more at ease with each other. "The Commander will be most anxious to meet you."

Keith glanced at Lance again. Neither of them looked fit to meet a Commander of any kind. Lance's shirt was torn in a few places, and a nasty bruise was forming across one cheek. Keith still bore the marks of the fight they had the day before, and his head was throbbing. Both were covered in dust. Keith sighed in resignation.

They were walking down another corridor. This one was lined in steel walls, rather than rough hewn rock. It branched out to other passageways at regular intervals. At one point they passed another group of workers, heading down in another direction. Keith gave them only a cursory glance and kept going. Lance looked up in interest and caught the eye of an older man. There was a spark of recognition and shock in the man's features before he continued on. Lance watched them go away, seeing the man looking back at them in wonderment.

"Hey Keith!"

"What?"

"I swear I just…." Lance looked back again, but the group was out of sight.

"_What_ Lance?" Keith said impatiently.

Lance shook his head. "Nothing. Just thought I saw something."

Keith looked sharply at his friend. "Like what?"

Lance still looked baffled. "Like Colonel Pollodin. Lisa's Dad."

Keith stopped. "Who?"

"Colonel Russell Pollodin."

"You're seeing things." Keith turned back and hurried to catch up with Garrett.

Lance looked back down the empty corridor. "No…I don't think so.


	33. Chapter 33

Voltron yada, yada, yada.

Another short one. More to come...(insert evil laugh...)

-

Hazar looked up at Ryklos from the reports he was reading. "Ore productions have dropped 30 in the last six months. Explain why."

Ryklos smiled nervously. "It is the slaves Commander. Some of them have chosen to revolt and refuse to work the mines."

Hazar glared at Ryklos. "And why have they not been caught and executed?"

"Commander, this planet is riddled with tunnels. There is no way to catch them all. I do not have the manpower to watch every slave." He smiled greedily. "Perhaps you could arrange for more robots to be sent. I am sure with the proper…motivation, things will fall back into line."

Hazar was quiet a moment, then got to his feet, towering over Ryklos. "Perhaps I should put in a more effective Governor instead." Ryklos paled. Hazar started towards the door. He motioned to his guards. "Come Ryklos. I want to see these slaves of yours."

"As you wish Commander." He hurriedly followed Hazar out the door.

-

"Have you heard from them?" Admiral Harrison asked one of Hazar's officers.

"No Sir. They have their com-bands set to transmit only. They cannot receive us."

"Can you scan the area? Find our where they are?"

The officer shook his head. "No. The ore interferes with our equipment. We cannot get an accurate reading."

Harrison sighed and turned to the rest of the team.

Hunk stood, hands across his chest. True they hadn't heard from Keith or Lance in over an hour, but Hunk knew his Captain. If there were trouble, they would _all_ know by now.

Cliff paced the room, his expression stony. Anyone could see that he wanted to get going, not just hang around waiting.

Kim stood quietly, at ease, waiting for orders. The Admiral swallowed his smile of pride. His little daughter had indeed grown up.

Harrison sighed. "There's not much we can do now except wait for Hazar's signal. I can only hope that everything is still going according to plan."


	34. Chapter 34

Voltron belongs to WEP, I own the others.

-

Garrett led the group into a large cavern. Small houses had been carved out of the rock. A well ran in the center of the area. Small groups of people gathered here and there, talking and watching children play. They paused to watch Garrett lead the group through the village. Keith and Lance were baffled. "What _is_ this place?" Keith asked.

Garrett smiled. "Our home. Here the Druhles cannot find us. And if they cannot find us, they cannot work us to death. Come, we are almost there." He led them to a house and paused, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Came a muffled voice from within.

"Commander, its Garrett. I need to speak to you."

Keith and Lance braced themselves as the door opened. "Come in." The voice's owner was in the shadows. Garrett led Keith and Lance inside. The others shut the door and stayed behind.

The man's back was to them. Garrett motioned them to stay where they were, then took the man aside. They talked quietly for a few moments.

"I think we're in real trouble this time Cap." Lance whispered.

"For once I think you're right. Stand fast. Be ready if we get the chance." Keith hissed back. Lance nodded.

Suddenly they stopped talking, and the man looked up at Keith, stunned. Keith met the man's gaze unflinchingly, then felt his own knees turn to jelly as his face took on a look of stunned recognition. "Dad?" He whispered hoarsely. Keith took a halting step forward. "**DAD!**" Keith ran the few remaining feet, and fell into his father's arms.

Commander Edward Montgomery stood before them. Except for some grey hair at his temples, he looked more like Keith's older brother than his father.

"Keith! Keith!" Edward held Keith at arms length to look closely at him, then pulled him close again. "My son! My son!" He whispered brokenly.

Lance looked over at Garrett and grinned. Garrett returned his smile. Before they could say anything, a woman walked into the room carrying a steaming pot.

"Edward, what is going on out here? What's all the noise?" She stood staring as Keith looked up. "No…this can't be real…." She dropped the pot to the floor, shattering it. Reaching behind her, she sat limply down in the nearest chair.

"Mom!" Keith rushed over to her, and buried his face in her lap. The last of his walls broke down and his body shook with violent sobs. Cassandra Montgomery laid her head on top of her sons and began to weep softly. Edward knelt beside her, and drew them both into his arms.

Lance felt his throat tighten as tears ran down his cheeks. He turned to Garrett and nodded towards the door. They slipped outside.

"It seems that Keith is the Commander's long lost son." Garrett said to Lance.

"Or you could say the Commander is Keith's long lost father!" Lance paced forward a few steps. "Who would have guessed! I mean we all hoped we'd find out **something** when we set out on this mission, but this?" Lance said incredulously. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Garrett handed him his com-band and his gun. "Here. I suppose you are who you say you are."

"Thanks." Lance fastened the band to his wrist and pressed a button. "Dad do you copy?"

The Admiral's voice came through immediately. "Lance! Where the hell have you two been? We've been trying to reach you!"

Lance glanced back at the house. "Dad, you're not going to believe this…"

-

Hazar looked around the mining pits. Slaves seemed to be busy working, loading ore cars, swinging hammers, sifting through rock. He nodded as if pleased with the operation. "So tell me about these problem slaves." He instructed Ryklos.

Ryklos cleared his throat. "It started a few months ago. A small group of rebel slaves overtook their guards and stole their weapons. They are hiding out somewhere in the old excavated tunnels. I sent robots in to find them, and they never came back. Once in a while, they raid a storage complex and free other slaves and prisoners. We have tried to infiltrate their ranks, but thus far have not succeeded."

Hazar was quiet, carefully scanning over the area. He then turned to Ryklos, and angry look on his face. "So, you ignore the situation, hoping it would go away, rather than reporting it to your superiors. This is not the way to run a planet Ryklos. I am highly disappointed."

Ryklos lowered his eyes. "Forgive me Commander." There was a touch of fear in his voice.

Hazar ignored him and walked forward once again to inspect the slaves. Ryklos waited a moment, then hurried after him.

Hazar paused in front of a pair of guards watching over a woman while she piled ore in a cart. Nearby, an auburn haired young man took interest. The woman finally looked up and paled at the sight of Hazar. He smiled. "And who are you my pretty?"

Ryklos hurried over. "Just a slave girl Commander. If you'd like, my concubines are at your disposal." He said hastily.

Hazar ignored Ryklos and motioned for the girl to get to her feet. He walked slowly around her. She was filthy, dressed in tattered clothing. There were the marks of fading bruises across her face, and her hands were torn and bleeding. "You still did not answer my question."

The girl drew herself up proudly. "I am Princess Allura. Ruler of the planet Arus." She told him haughtily.

Ryklos groaned to himself. _I am dead._ His dark thoughts shattered when he heard the sound of Hazar laughing.

"Princess Allura, really! How quaint!" Hazar turned laughing to Ryklos. "Why Ryklos, you never told me you had royalty working in the mines." He turned back to the girl, running his finger down her cheek. "Hmmmm. Not bad. Given a bath and some clean clothes, you could almost pass as respectable." Hazar faced the guards. "Take her to my sister. See that she is cleaned and fed and have her in my quarters when I return."

The guards nodded and grabbed the girl by the arms. She struggled to get away. "Let go of me at once!"

Hazar stood towering over her. "Do not try my patience slave. I have no wish to harm you, but it will not stop me if you deserve it. Take her." The guards dragged her off. The young man watched covertly, his eyes bright with anger.

"Are you sure one of my girls would not suit you better Commander? They have been well trained, I assure you." Ryklos told him.

Hazar smiled evilly. "No Ryklos. This will get back to the rebels. If they try to rescue the girl, we will have them. And if not, well, I will merely have a pleasant evening."

Ryklos smiled nervously. "She has grand illusions of herself."

"Yes, she does." Hazar looked up after the girl, who was still protesting and struggling. "It will make it that much more enjoyable to break her."


	35. Chapter 35

Voltron belongs to WEP, the others are mine.

-

Keith sat at the table, a warm mug in his hands. Edward sat across from him, while Cassandra sat holding her son's hand tightly in her own. Garrett and Lance sat there too, Lance with a foolish grin on his face. Keith looked to still be in shock. He kept looking at his parents, as if they might disappear. Lance was glad to see that the madness had left Keith's eyes, and that his friend looked better than he had in days.

"I still can't believe you're here…" Keith shook his head.

His mother smiled up at him. "I keep saying the same thing."

"But…But how? I mean, we all thought you were dead." Keith asked.

Edward's smile faded. "We were ambushed by a Druhle fleet. They forced us through the wormhole, and we ended up here. We learned quickly not to resist. They killed Dreana Pollodin as an example for the rest of us."

Lance shuddered. "Druhle bastards." He said angrily.

Keith rested a hand on Lance's arm. "Easy Lance." He sat quietly for a few moments, looking down at his hands. "I still have the house. My stipend from Galaxy Garrison and Arus takes care of it. I try and go, whenever I get the chance. I spent the last month there, going through things. I had given up hope of ever finding you." He looked up at his mother, his eyes again filling with tears.

Cassandra's heart broke. "Oh Keith!" She took him in her arms.

Lance's own eyes filled as he watched Edward embrace them both. He got up to leave, but Keith shook his head. Lance instead followed Garrett into the kitchen. "It's still hard to believe, finding you all here." He told Garrett.

Garrett busied himself by placing some cookies on a tray. "I know. I have heard Edward and Cassandra talk of their son many times. They have missed him very much." He smiled up at Lance. "And now they are together. Perhaps we can finally get off this miserable rock."

"Count on it Garrett." Lance said firmly.

Garrett looked back towards the common room. "Come, I think we can go back in now." He picked up the tray and together they went back out front.

Keith looked up as they sat back down. His face was still streaked with tears, but his eyes were clear. "But how did you all escape the mines?" He asked.

Cassandra looked up at Edward and smiled. "Your father and Russ managed to unite a small faction of humans. We slipped out in small groups and began to form raiding parties. Even some of the Druhle slaves began to join our group. Soon we were able to relocate here. There is only one entrance, well hidden, and after we took down enough of Ryklos's robots, they stopped looking for us." She told them.

"Some of us, like Garrett here, still work the mines, looking for information. Our goal is to free all the slaves, and end Druhle control. Eventually, we had hoped to steal a ship, and try for Earth." Edward replied gruffly. "So that's where we stand. Now, your turn. What brought you here? And, if Garrett can be believed, in some kind of strange Lion ships?"

Lance and Keith looked at each other, and began. They told of how they grew up and went through the Academy together. Lance grinned at his best friend's discomfiture when he told of Keith's academic and physical skills, their assignment to Arus, and finally Keith's wooing and marrying the Princess. Keith's tone grew icy when he spoke of Allura's kidnapping by Lotor, and how they formed an alliance with Hazar to rescue her and shut down Ryklos's mining operation.

Lance leaned back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head. "So Uncle Eddie, that's where **we** are."

Edward glared at Lance, then looked back at his son. Keith was pacing the room, his face pale with anger. He glanced at his wife, meeting her concerned gaze. Lance caught the look.

Lance lowered his voice. "Relax, that's just Keith's way." He spoke up loudly. "Well, now what? I mean I told Dad what's going on, and he's just as surprised as we were to find you."

"Alex is here too?" Cassandra asked incredulous.

"Yep. The Admiral is aboard Hazar's command ship, running the show from there." Keith answered.

Edward looked startled. "Admiral? Galaxy Garrison must have been pretty desperate if they made **HIM** an Admiral." He grinned at Lance.

Everyone laughed, the tension broken. Keith sat back down. "Actually, Lance's sister Kim is here too. She's about to graduate from the Academy with high honors." Keith said proudly.

Edward smiled and took his wife's hand. "Little Kimmy? Graduating from the Academy? Look's like we have a lot of catching up to do."

Before anyone could answer, they heard some one outside the door. Instantly, Keith and Lance were on the alert. In seconds, Keith had quickly moved to the side of the door, and Lance dropped to one knee, guns drawn. The door opened, and Keith grabbed the intruder, placing his gun against the man's temple.

"Freeze." Lance said, smiling nastily.

Edward, Cassandra, and Garret jumped to their feet. Edward walked towards Keith, hands out in front of him. "Keith! Put the gun down! It's all right!"

Lance slowly lowered his weapon. Keith hesitated a moment longer, then he too relaxed. The man pushed himself out of Keith's grip, then turned to face him. Keith gasped as he looked into brown eyes as identical as his own.

"What the hell was that about?" The stranger asked angrily. He turned towards Edward. "Dad? Who are these guys?"

_Dad?_ Keith thought to himself.

Edward smiled at Keith. "Son, I'd like you to meet your brother."

-

Allura was shoved roughly down the hallway. Her guards stopped in front of an ornate door. The door opened and she was pushed inside. The rooms were elaborately decorated and filled with couches and pillows. A large window overlooked the Castle gardens. There were two closed doors off to one side. One of the doors opened and a Druhle woman entered the room. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"My Lady, Commander Hazar wishes this slave to be made presentable for him." The guard told her.

The woman turned to Allura and gazed frankly at her, then turned in disgust. "A fine state of affairs this is when I am forced to care for my brother's concubines. Leave us!" The guard bowed and left. The woman turned back to Allura. "And what am I supposed to do with you?" She asked condescendingly.

Allura drew herself up proudly, though she was shaking with fear inside. She would be damned if she let these people know just how terrified she was. "I am Princess Allura of Arus. I have been brought here against my will, and I demand to be released."

The woman looked closely at her. "So, you claim. Prove it." She said coldly.

Allura crumpled. She was so tired. "Please…you must believe me."

The woman softened and placed her hands lightly on Allura's temples. Allura flinched away. "I will not hurt you. I must make sure you are who you claim to be."

Allura looked into the woman's violet eyes and nodded. A moment later, images began to flash through her mind. Scenes of her childhood, the destruction of the Castle by Zarkon, her father's death, and finally hope, Keith and the Voltron Force. Allura also got images of this woman and Lance, involved very closely. The images whirled through her mind in a heartbeat before the strange Druhle woman broke contact. "Who are you?" Allura asked, puzzled.

The woman smiled. "I am Dorma, sister of Hazar, Leader of the Druhle Empire. We are here to rescue you, Your Highness."

Allura looked startled. "You? Rescue me? I don't understand."

Dorma quickly walked over to the door and locked it, then turned back to Allura. "We are here with the Voltron Force. When my brother heard that Lotor had escaped, he started for planet Arus. We knew Lotor would try something. Unfortunately, we arrived too late to help you or save Captain Dunbar."

Allura looked stricken. "Jeff's dead?" Tears filled her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "Where's Keith? And the others?"

"They are here. Keith and Lance are down in the mines, trying to find you. Lucky for us, Hazar found you first."

"So he knew who I was when he took me from the mine?" Allura asked.

Dorma nodded, smiling with pride. "There is not much that gets past my brother. Come, we must get you out of here."

"Can't we notify your ship? Or Keith?"

Dorma shook her head. I do not have a secure communicator. Our best chance is to get you to the ship." She walked over to a bureau and opened a drawer, handing Allura a small laser pistol. "Take this. We will wait for my brother to return, then find the others."

"But what about Lotor? He'll be furious when he finds out I've been taken from the mines." Allura said.

Dorma smiled evilly. "Leave Lotor to me."


	36. Chapter 36

Voltron isn't mine….The rest are.

-

"Brother?" Keith said taking a step back in confusion. The young man glared at him, and walked over to Cassandra, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Lance said, getting to his feet.

Cassandra looked up at Keith. "I didn't know I was pregnant when we took that last mission. If I had known, I never would have gone." She walked over and took Keith's hand leading him over to his brother. "Keith, this is Dirk."

The two men sized each other up. Dirk favored his mother, with his slight build and auburn hair, while Keith took after his father. There was no denying that they both had Cassandra's chocolate brown eyes however. Keith smiled hesitantly and held out his hand. Dirk stared at him for a moment, then clasped it in his own. Cassandra's eyes filled with tears and she took both her sons in her arms.

Lance sat back down at the table. "Christ, I hope he's not like Keith. One anal bastard in the family is enough." He grinned up at Keith's glare.

They all laughed and sat down. "Uncle Alex has confirmed that Lotor is here, and Hazar has spoken to him. So, the next step is to get to the Castle and find Allura." Keith said, getting back to the mission at hand.

Dirk looked up at him. "Allura? That's the name of the new slave girl."

Keith snapped up to attention. "What new slave girl?" He demanded.

Dirk and Garrett exchanged glances. "There's a new girl in the mine. She's escorted by guards to do her work, but lives in the palace. I haven't been able to get much out of her, she's pretty shy, and those guards tend to run off anyone who gets too close." Dirk told him.

"Describe her." Keith ordered.

Dirk narrowed his eyes at Keith's tone, but at a nod from their father, continued. "She's tall and thin, blue eyes, short brown hair. Almost delicate looking. One of the Druhle Commanders pulled her off the chain gang to serve him personally just before I left. Who is she?"

Keith put his face in his hands at the description. Lance put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Some one must have heard the story and is using Allura's name. I'm sorry Keith." He said softly.

Keith got to his feet, and left the room without saying a word. Cassandra started to follow him, but Lance held her back. "Leave him alone Aunt Cass. You don't want to be near him now, trust me." She tried to pull away, but Lance held her arm tightly. She glared at Lance for a moment, then sighed and walked back to the table.

"Does some one want to fill me in?" Dirk asked. Lance and the others took turns getting Dirk up to date. "So, Keith came here looking for his wife, and found us? Wow! This is too incredible to believe. So, when do we leave?"

Edward looked startled. "Leave?" He laughed. "It never occurred to us that we could! I'll go find Russ. Lance, get Keith. We need to get this thing in motion if we're going to find the Princess and get all of us out of here." Edward ordered.

"What ever you say Uncle Eddie!" Lance said, jumping to his feet.

"Lance Edward Harrison, you call me that one more time, and I'll knock you into next week." Edward said threateningly.

Lance just grinned and went outside to find Keith. He found his friend standing a short distance away from the house, watching the others come and go. Lance just stood next to Keith, waiting for him to speak.

"She's here Lance, I know she is." Keith said quietly.

"Then let's go find her." Lance replied.

Keith looked up at him, the haunted look back in his eyes. "Lance…."

Lance gripped him by the shoulders. "Keith, we **WILL** get her back. Don't doubt that. We're alot stronger than we were when we landed on this god forsaken rock." Lance gestured towards the house where Keith's family was. "Now, let's get going. We've got your Princess to find." Lance headed back to the house. After a moment, Keith followed.

When they got inside, Cassandra started to go to Keith, but a warning shake of Lance's head made her pause. Her heart bled for her son, thinking of all the heartache he had been through. Instead she sat down, motioning for the others to do the same.

Edward cleared his throat. "Now, what is your plan for getting up there?"

"We were going to infiltrate ourselves into a group of slaves, then make our way to the Castle from the mines. Lotor won't have Allura far from him, she's probably locked in his rooms. Where ever those are." Keith said grimly.

"You'd be better off with a guide. Dirk and Garrett can get you to the main entrance of the Castle. From there you're on your own. None of us have been able to get in very far." Edward told them.

Lance eyed Keith shrewdly. "You didn't have Keith, the Shadow Master."

Edward and Cassandra started. "Shadow?" Edward asked.

Keith shot Lance a dirty look. "That _was_ classified information. Thanks alot pal." He sighed and shrugged. "I've been part of Shadow since I was 13. They recruited me at the Academy."

Edward beamed with pride at his son. "Shadow _and_ Captain rank at graduation? Not to mention you married a Princess. Damn son, you trying to outshine the old man?"

Keith blushed and Lance laughed at his unease. "We still have explosives to plant and slaves to evacuate. The longer we sit here, the more likely we're going to get caught." Lance finished.

Keith nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. He gazed up at his parents. "Can you get to the surface undetected? Hazar's ship is up there."

Edward nodded. "I think so."

"Good. You and anyone who wants to go with you, get to that ship. They're expecting you, but watch out for Ryklos and Lotor." Keith took off his Com-band and handed it to his father. "Take this, it'll keep you in touch with Uncle Alex. Once you're on board, send Lance a signal. We'll set the charges and blow this place."

"What about your Princess?" Cassandra asked. "And yourselves? I'm not going to lose you, now that we're all together." She said firmly, hands on her hips. It was evident where Keith got his stubborn streak.

"I'll be with Lance. We'll find her. Don't worry, we have our own way out of here." Keith told her.

Cassandra got up and left the room. When she came back, her arms were full of clothing. "Here. We stole these guard uniforms and have been just waiting for our chance to use them."

"Our faces are all too well known to Ryklos's guards. They won't be expecting you." Edward told them.

Keith eyed them critically, then looked up at his mother and smiled. "Thanks Mom, Dad. This just might work."

"Those ships you came in on? They're under our watch in the quarry where you landed." Garrett told them. "Are they part of Voltron?"

Keith nodded. "The other three Lions are aboard Hazar's ship."

Everyone was quiet a moment. Edward stood and held his hand out to his wife. Cassandra took it and stood next to him. Together they looked down at the young men in front of them. Edward's throat tightened, looking at Keith and Dirk together, a sight he never thought he's see. "All right then. Let's do this."


	37. Chapter 37

Voltron isn't mine…alas.

-

"**SHE"S WHERE!**" Lotor roared.

"Relax Cousin. Hazar does not suspect a thing. He merely thinks the Princess is just a slave with high expectations of herself." Ryklos replied, sipping at a glass of wine.

"How could you have been so foolish as to let him take her!" Lotor paced the room angrily. He had already shattered his own wineglass in a fit of pique.

"You will have her back as soon as he tires of her. Until then, help yourself to one of my beauties." Ryklos beamed down at the group of young women, gathered around him.

Lotor turned and snarled at him. "She is not his to touch. She's mine!"

"Bah! A woman is a woman. They are all the same."

Lotor whirled angrily and marched over to his cousin. "If one hair on her head is touched, I hold you responsible." He stormed out of the room.

Ryklos grew calculating as he watched Lotor leave. "You begin to wear out your welcome cousin. Perhaps it's time we do something about it."

-

"There. That's my last one." Lance placed an empty ore sack on top of the explosive charge. He straightened up and turned to the others.

"I've got two left." Keith told him. "I'm hoping to place them higher up when I find Allura."

"Looks like that's all we have left to do. Let's go get her." Lance started towards the door.

"Hold it Lance." Keith turned to Dirk and Garrett. "Can you two get back to the mines and cause some kind of diversion? It will make it easier to get up there undetected, plus give more people a chance to escape. I don't want anyone hurt when these blow."

Dirk and Garrett looked at each other, then Dirk broke into a grin. It amazed Lance how much Dirk resembled Keith at that moment. "I'm sure we could come up with something." Dirk replied. Garrett nodded in agreement.

"Good. You head back there, then get yourselves up to the ship. Lance and I will find Allura and head for the Lions. Be careful." Keith said sternly.

"We always are Keith. C'mon Garrett, let's go." Together the two young men hurried off in the direction of the mines.

Lance leaned his elbow on Keith's shoulder. "Kinda reminds you of us, don't they?"

Keith watched his brother leave, then he pulled the guard helmet back onto his head. "Yeah, but for us it was never a matter of life and death. Let's move." Together they headed out into the hallway.


	38. Chapter 38

Usual disclaimer. Have a nice day.

-

Dorma looked carefully at Allura's bruises. "There does not seem to be any serious injury." She told the Princess. "I could heal them for you if you wish."

Allura shook her head. "No, I'd much rather you'd save your strength. I have a feeling that we might need you later."

Dorma smiled. "I thought it was only Lance who had the power to sense the future."

Allura paced the room. "I still can't believe you all came here to rescue me."

"There is more than that Highness. My brother has long wanted to free the slaves here on Trasana. And something else. Something he has not confided in me about."

Before Allura could reply, the door chime rang. Dorma got up and checked the screen. "It's Lotor! Into the bedroom, quickly!" Dorma waited until Allura was out of sight, then opened the door. "Lotor, what an unpleasant surprise." She said coldly.

Lotor pushed by her. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Do come in." Dorma closed the door. "By 'she', I imagine you mean my brother's newest slave? She is in the other room freshening up. Hazar is very particular about his concubines." Dorma sat down on the couch. "Why does it matter to you?"

Lotor turned and snarled. "She belongs to me."

"Why is she so important to you Lotor? A slave is a slave." Dorma said.

Lotor growled and advanced towards her. "This one is **MINE!**"

"She claims to be the Princess of Arus. I thought you told my brother that was a ruse put on by the Alliance and Galaxy Garrison." She met Lotor's gaze unflinchingly. "Just whom are we to believe Lotor?" She said coldly.

Lotor growled and stalked around the suite. "I saw her first. I want her back."

Dorma laughed. "Well well, the mighty Prince Lotor, jealous over a slave girl!"

Lotor advanced on her menacingly. "Do not mock me Dorma."

"But Lotor, you make it so easy." Dorma stood to face him. "Now, I order you to leave at once. You are not welcome here." She walked towards the door.

Lotor shook his head. "Not without the girl."

Dorma opened the door. "You'll have to take that up with my brother. Get out."

Lotor snarled again and started towards the door. "You'll pay for this Dorma, mark my words." He went out the door and looked around. Spying two guards, he motioned them over. "You! A threat has been made on the Commander's life. Stay here in the suite and keep a watch over his sister. Do not allow anyone in, save myself." The guard nodded and stepped inside.

"How dare you!" Dorma's violet eyes flashed fire.

Lotor smiled evilly. "Two can play at this game Dorma. Enjoy your stay." He closed the door marched past the other guard. "Follow me. We need to find the Commander."

Lotor was so intent on his own thoughts, he failed to notice the calculating smile on the guard's face. "Yes, sir."

Allura came out of the bedroom as soon as she heard Lotor leave. Dorma turned and faced the guard. "You pathetic excuse for a rust heap," she said to the guard, "You can turn right around and leave. We do not need you."

"And just when I thought you were starting to like me." The guard replied, pulling off his helmet.

Allura gasped. "Lance!' She rushed into his arms. Lance held her tightly as she shook with sobs.

Dorma felt a twinge of jealousy, but quickly brushed it aside when she saw the hope and joy in Allura's eyes.

Lance glanced up at Dorma, his green eyes twinkling brightly. "What about you? Aren't you glad to see me?" He teased.

Dorma shook her head and laughed, then took Allura's place in his arms. She pulled his head down and kissed him with enough passion to make even Lance blush. "Does that answer your question?"

"Completely." He gazed down into her eyes, smiling gently.

Allura observed them both shrewdly. Lance was never this at ease with a woman. Especially a Druhle. She would keep a close eye on this new development. "Lance, where's Keith?"

Lance tore his gaze away form Dorma and looked up at Allura. Taking in her shortened hair, bruises and gaunt appearance, he was at her side in a heartbeat. "Allura, what did he do to you?" Lance growled.

Allura smiled hesitantly, self consciously touching her shorn head. "Nothing Lance. Really."

"He didn't…touch you?"

Allura shook her head. "Not for lack of trying, but no, I'm fine. Where's Keith?" She asked again.

Lance glanced back at the door. "He's planting explosives. Lotor saw me heading this way, and cornered me into guarding you. Keith's out of his mind, worrying about you." Lance told her, not meeting her eyes.

Allura looked at him sharply. "You're lying. Where is he?"

Lance sighed. "I never could hide anything from you." Before he could finish, his Com-band beeped. "Harrison."

"Lance. What's going on, we haven't heard from you?" Admiral Harrison asked.

"I found Allura and Dorma, Dad. We were just about to get out of here and head back to the ship. Most of the explosives have been planted."

"Good. Have you seen Commander Hazar? We haven't heard from him either."

"No Sir. I expect Keith will round him up shortly."

There was a pause. "Keith's not with you?"

"No sir, he went to place the last explosive and find Hazar." Lance hedged.

The Admiral was silent a moment. "Don't lie to me Lance Edward."

Lance gulped. "You **know** where he is Dad."

"Damn…I had hoped…" The Admiral grew silent.

"So had I." Lance tried to change the subject. "Has the rest of the Montgomery clan shown up there yet? Uncle Eddie has Keith's Com-ban, and Dirk and Garrett have gone off to stage a diversion. Have Hunk and the others ready to take off. It shouldn't be long now." He ignored Allura's questioning glance.

"Not yet. I'll try to raise Edward. If he finds out you've been calling him Eddie, he'll pound you son." The Admiral told him.

"So he said. Look Dad, we've got to get this show on the road. I'll find Keith and check in soon. Get the others launched."

"Will do. Harrison out." The Admiral cut the connection.

Allura and Dorma both looked puzzled. "What did you mean by the Montgomery Clan?" Allura asked.

Dorma stepped forward and clutched Lance's hand. "He found them." Her eyes lit up with joy.

"Found who? Lance, what is going on?" Allura said, exasperated.

Lance looked up at her. "Keith's family has been imprisoned here for years. We found them when we infiltrated the mines."

Allura's eyes filled with tears. "They're alive? After all this time…"

"Not only are they alive, he's got a little brother. And there's more, we also found Lisa's dad, and Coran's son." Lance told her.

"Garrett! Garrett's here!" Allura said incredulously.

Lance nodded. "Now, if we're going to join them, we'd best get moving."

Allura shook her head. "Not until you tell me where my husband is." She stood, unmoving, in front of Lance.

Lance sighed. "He's with Lotor."

"What!" Both Dorma and Allura cried.

"Old grape face saw us both in these uniforms, and ordered me in here and Keith to follow him. Lotor has no idea it's Keith in there. They're off to find Hazar."

Allura closed her eyes and said a little prayer to herself. _Please! Keep him safe._

"We have to go find him Lance. Lotor will kill him."

Lance shook his head. "No way Princess. I'm not letting that bastard get his hands on you again. Keith can take care of himself."

"Like he did a year ago?" She shot back.

"Low blow Princess." Lance's eyes flashed dangerously.

Dorma stepped between the two. "Keith will not do anything foolish. He has too much to lose, finding you and his family alive is more than he ever dreamed could happen. Now I suggest we get out of here, while we can."

Lance walked over to the window. "It's not far to the ground. Take cover." Allura and Dorma ducked behind one of the couches. Lance took out his gun and fired into the window. Glass shattered and flew about the room. When they all looked up, the window was gone. Lance brushed stray glass off the sill, and peered down into the gardens. When no alarms sounded, he turned back to the others. "Good, no one heard that. I'll go first." He vaulted off the edge, easily landing on the soft ground below. Glancing around, he called up to the women. "All right, it's clear."

Allura was next. She cautiously sat down on the ledge, her legs hanging over it. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and jumped. She landed harder than Lance, but years of training with the Team taught her to cushion her fall with the soles of her feet and roll. Lance helped her up. "You all right?"

Allura nodded. "Yes. Help Dorma."

But Lance had already turned to catch the Druhle woman. Dorma landed easily next to Lance, steadying herself on his arm. He winked at her, then they all ran off through the garden. "Try and keep down. I think this place is deserted, but you never know." They crept up to the edge of the hedges bordering the garden. They could see Hazar's battle cruiser sitting in the distance. "All right, Princess, keep your head down, look subdued. Dorma, just act your normal haughty self, leading her. I'll take our rear."

Dorma bristled a bit at the 'haughty' remark, but nodded. They stepped out onto the tamarack. Halfway across, they looked up as Yellow, Blue, and Green Lions flew over them. The Lions circled them once, then flew towards the castle.

"It's starting! **MOVE!**" Lance shoved the women forward, all of them breaking into a run. Behind them, the sky lit up with explosions and the ground started to shake. When they were a few meters from the ship, Lance stopped. "You should have no problem from here. I'm going back for Keith."

Allura squeezed his hand. "Be careful. And thank-you"

Lance winked at her. "No problem Princess. Some one has to look after you two."

"I—" Dorma didn't finish her sentence, but instead, kissed Lance hard on the mouth, clutching at his collar.

Lance held her tightly for a moment, then turned and sprinted back towards the castle, without a backward glance. Dorma watched him go, her violet eyes filling with unshed tears. Allura took her hand. "You love him." She stated softly. Dorma looked at her, startled. Allura smiled. "And he loves you. Come, let's go home." Together, they stepped inside the ship.


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own 'em, just the ones I made up.

-

Keith, still in his stolen guard uniform, followed Lotor down the corridor. The evil prince was muttering to himself. "Thinks he can take what he wants. She's mine!"

Keith counted to ten to keep himself from killing Lotor then and now. And counted to ten again. He then realized the commotion in the hall around them. Robot guards were rushing past in all directions.

Lotor finally stopped one of the robots. "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Sir! There is trouble in the mines. The slaves are rebelling! They have already destroyed half the guard force!"

Lotor laughed. "My foolish cousin should have quashed this rebellion at the onset. He deserves what happens to him. Where is he?"

"Meeting with Commander Hazar in the Control room Sir." The guard told him.

"Good. Go deal with the slaves. I'll handle Ryklos."

"Yes Sir!" The guard saluted and hurried off in the opposite direction.

Lotor gestured to Keith, still not recognizing him. "You! Follow me!" Keith nodded and they continued down the corridor. Lotor opened the door to a large control room. Both Hazar and Ryklos looked up as they entered. Hazar's gaze lingered on Keith for a moment, then he turned back to the computer console.

"Cousin! Your slaves are causing trouble down in the mines." Lotor said smugly.

Ryklos snarled. "I know that. Look." He indicated up on the screen. Slaves were throwing rocks and tools at their robot guards. Explosions also rocked the caverns. Keith smirked to himself as he got a glimpse of his brother before the camera went black. "Imbecile robots! They should have been able to stop this!" Ryklos roared.

Hazar looked up at his irate governor. "And **you,** Ryklos, should have never lost control in the first place." He said coolly. He marched towards Ryklos. The man shrank back in fear. "Now, I suggest you get yourself down there and take care of things. Personally."

Ryklos nodded. "Y-yes Commander." He signaled the remaining robots to follow him. Keith stood where he was, seemingly waiting for Lotor's permission to leave. Ryklos didn't notice and fled the room.

Hazar then turned his gaze on Lotor. "You wanted something Lotor? As you can see, I am quite busy here."

Lotor scowled at the Commander. "The girl you took from the mines, I want her back Hazar!"

Hazar laughed. "You want her back? Go find yourself another. By now she is aboard my ship, awaiting my presence." He said the last, looking directly at Keith. Keith closed his eyes in relief.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" Lotor roared. "**SHE IS MINE!**"

Hazar drew himself up to his full height and towered over Lotor. "Listen to me Lotor. You are a cancer to the Druhle Empire. You have been a nuisance to me for years,

and it's time I did something about it."

Lotor laughed mockingly, and drew his laser sword. "You? Get rid of me?" He laughed again. "Try it Commander. You'll need your entire army!"

"He doesn't need an army Lotor. He's got me."

-

"All right gang, let's show these clowns not to mess with the Voltron Force!" Hunk grinned as he fired a volley of missiles into the Castle walls. Guns started firing back, but were no match for the steel shielding on his Yellow Lion.

"Right you are there mate!" Cliff responded, firing his own guns.

"Kim? You still with us?" Hunk asked, glancing at the com-screen.

Kim, her brow furrowed in concentration, nodded. "Yes sir!"

Hunk laughed. "Don't 'Sir' me! To my friends, it's just good old Hunk."

"Yes Si-Hunk. How's this!" She let off a hail of fire from Green Lion. One of the Castle turrets disintegrated into rubble.

"Brilliant!" Cliff cheered.

Suddenly the ground in front of them trembled and cracked open.

"Keep sharp Team. Something's happening." Hunk told them.

A large Robeast emerged from the hole. It was blue-grey in color, with four arms, and tentacles protruding from its back. It spotted the Lion ships and roared in anger.

"Uh-oh! We'd best get out of here fast!" Cliff shouted, turning Blue Lion off away from the creature.

"I think you're right Cliff!" Kim pulled up hard on Green's controls, slipping adroitly out of the way.

"Pull back and re-group!" A barrage of fire pelted at the Lions. "Hunk! Fighters!" Cliff yelled.

"I'll get on the horn to the Admiral to find Keith and Lance. We're gonna need Voltron to finish off these guys." Hunk said. "Let's just try and keep them distracted until they get here."

-

Lance ran through the deserted corridors. _Looks like Dirk and Garrett managed to cause trouble after all._ He paused when he heard the beep of his Com-band. He ducked around a corner and spoke into the device. "What?" He snapped, exasperated.

"Lance, the Princess and Lady Dorma are safely aboard the ship. Tell Keith his family is aboard also." The Admiral told him.

Lance sighed in relief. "That's good." He braced himself as another blast shook the Castle. "I take it Hunk and the others got off ok?"

"Yes they did. Have you found Keith yet?"

"No dammit! I'm looking for him now."

"Well make it fast son. Hunk just reported that they are under heavy fire from Ryklos's fighters. And to top it off, a Robeast just materialized out of nowhere."

Lance scowled. "Shit. That's all we need. I'm off Dad. I'll let you know when I find them."

"You do that." The Admiral responded. "And Lance Edward, one more thing."

Lance started off down the hallway again. "What now?"

"Watch your mouth. Harrison out." The Admiral cut the connection.

Lance shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Twenty-five years old, and he's still lecturing me." He continued running down the hallway.

-

Allura stood nervously facing Keith's family. She was stuck as to how much her husband resembled his father. But he had his mother's deep brown eyes and disarming smile. She stared awkwardly for a few moments, then years of protocol training took over, and she extended her hand with a smile. "I am so pleased to finally meet you. Keith has often spoken of you." _That's a lie, but they won't know it._

Edward took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's an honor to meet you Princess." He told her.

Allura shook her head. "Please, call me Allura."

Edward smiled back at her. "Allura then."

Cassandra eyed Allura critically. This delicate looking creature did not look like the type of woman her son would marry. After being reunited with Keith, and hearing the story of his life, Cassandra expected Allura to be some one more confident and independent. But she hid her thoughts and smiled in return.

"Where's Russ?" Asked the Admiral.

"He's down in the cargo bay, helping the refugees get settled." Edward turned to Dorma. "Thank you Lady, for your help."

Dorma smiled. "No thanks are necessary Commander."

Allura faced the view screen. "There are a lot of fighters out there. Where in the world can Keith and Lance be? We need to launch fighters of our own!"

Harrison shook his head. "I can't do that Princess."

"I can." Dorma stepped forward and pressed a button. "All fighters launch. Protect and defend the Lion ships and take out as many of Ryklos's fighters as you can." She turned and faced the others. "That should buy us time until Hazar and the others can get here."

"Thank-you Dorma." Allura gazed longingly up at the screen as Blue Lion raced by. "I only wish I could get up there and help."

The Admiral shook his head. "I'm afraid not Princess. Keith would have _all_ our hides if he lost you again."

Allura sighed in resignation, and they all watched the battle unfold.


	40. Chapter 40

Voltron belongs to WEP, the others are all mine!

-

Lotor whirled around in startlement. Keith stood before him in the stolen guard uniform, his gun aimed directly at Lotor. "I take it you weren't expecting me." Keith pulled off his helmet and grinned nastily.

"You! How did you get here?" Lotor backed off a few steps.

Keith stepped closer, his gun still held steady. "Did you think I'd let you get away with this Lotor? Murdering my friend and kidnapping my bride?" Keith got right in Lotor's face. "I'll kill you Lotor. You won't get away this time." He said coldly.

The evil prince looked up in fear at Keith's emotionless brown eyes. Then he got himself back under control and laughed. "But Captain, I don't have Allura anymore."

He turned to Hazar. "The Commander here has taken a personal interest in her. You'll have to take it up with him."

"He's right Captain. She is aboard my ship." Hazar turned to Lotor and stared malevolently at him. "So, let's get finished here so we can all go home."

Lotor looked from his Commander to Keith in confusion. Before he could say anything else, Ryklos and a squadron of guards rushed into the room. "We are under attack from some kind of strange Lion ships!"

Lotor finally put the pieces together. He turned to Hazar. "You traitor! **YOU** brought them here!" He faced his cousin. "Ryklos! Launch fighters! Destroy the Commander's ship! He brought the Alliance here!" Lotor screamed.

The room erupted in chaos. The guards began firing at Keith, who dropped to the floor and started firing back. Hazar pulled out his own weapon, and fired at the robots alongside Keith. Ryklos ducked behind an overturned table and began shrieking out orders. Lotor took advantage of the confusion and fled out the door.

Keith cursed and took down another two robots. Hazar cried out in pain. Keith turned to see the Commander clutching at his shoulder. "Commander!" Keith pulled him behind a computer console. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

Hazar nodded. "Fine. Go after Lotor! Don't let him get away!" Keith looked towards the door, then back at Hazar, visibly torn. Hazar shoved at him with his good arm. "**GO!**" He fired his weapon, covering for Keith. The young Captain got to his feet and sprinted out the door.

-

Lance gave up trying to find Keith, and instead headed towards the mines, intent on finding Garrett and Dirk, and getting to his Lion. The ground started to shake, and Lance braced himself against the wall. After the dust had settled, he continued on his way, occasionally taking down a robot guard. Entering the main section of the mine, he searched through the ensuing melee for his friends.

Dirk spotted him first. "Lance!"

Lance turned at the sound of his name. Seeing Dirk, he raced to his side. "You two have to get out of here. Can you make it to the surface? Hazar's ship is waiting for you!" Lance shouted.

"Not that way! They have the exits blocked!" Dirk responded.

Lance thought for a moment. "Come on! We'll head towards Red. You can get to the ship from there!" The three men raced down another tunnel, Lance bringing up the rear. "Hold on a minute!" They all stopped, Garrett resting on his haunches, and Dirk leaning against the wall. Lance listened carefully for sounds of pursuit. "Good! They didn't follow us!"

Dirk looked around. "Where's Keith?"

"He went to find Hazar and get him out of here." Lance replied.

Dirk narrowed his eyes at Lance. "He went to find Allura. And kill the man who took her, didn't he?"

Lance groaned. "Dammit! What am I, wearing my transparent suit today? Yes, he went in search of Lotor. And yes, Keith's probably going to kill him. As for the Princess, I found her and she's safely aboard Hazar's ship. Where you two ought to be right now, so let's get moving." They started back down the tunnel. The ground shook again and pieces of rock fell from overhead. Belatedly Lance remembered the charges he and Keith had set. He shoved Dirk out in front of him, then the ceiling came crashing down and everything went black.

-

"Lance…"

Everyone turned. Dorma stood staring off into nothingness. Allura put her hand on the Druhle woman's arm. "Dorma? What is it?"

Dorma shook her head, clearing it. "It's Lance. He's hurt." Her voice shook.

Admiral Harrison stepped forward. "How do you know that?"

She looked up at him, her face pale. "I just know."

"How badly?" Harrison asked, fear making his voice crack.

Dorma shook her head. "I do not know, it does not work that way. He is not dead. That much I do know. We must find him."

Allura looked up at the view screen where she could see Hunk and the others under heavy fire. "I've just about had it staying here." She said angrily. She turned to Admiral Harrison. "I'm taking one of the fighters. Keith and Lance aren't going to make it back in time to help the rest of the Team. Hopefully, I can even out the odds."

The Admiral shook his head and placed a restraining hand on her arm. "No you're not young lady. We came all this way to rescue you, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Allura drew herself up. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I must remind **you** Admiral, that I am a member of the Voltron Force _before_ I am anything else. No one tells me what I can or cannot do and right now I **AM** taking a fighter up to help my friends, is that clear?" She said coldly.

"Allura please, understand—"

"No, Admiral, _you_ understand. I can't stay here watching my friends, _my family_, go through this. Keith would let me go. He knows what it's like to stand idly by, watching you lose the ones you love."

Cassandra winced visibly. Edward placed his arm around her. Harrison sighed. "I can't argue with that logic. Just be careful."

Allura smiled. "I always am." She turned and started towards the door.

Cassandra stepped in front of her. "I will not see my son's heart broken again." She said to Allura firmly. Allura opened her mouth to retort, but Cass held up her hand. "I'm going with you." She smiled.

Edward stood beside her. "So am I."

"And I." Everyone turned in surprise to see Dorma, her head held proudly, looking at them. "I also help my family." She turned to Admiral Harrison. "You have the bridge Admiral. All your orders **will** be obeyed." Without a backward glance, she strode to the door. "Follow me." Allura followed on her heels. Cassandra paused a moment, then giving Edward a kiss on the cheek, she too left the bridge.

Edward glanced at his friend and shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"See that you do. And on yourself as well." The Admiral clasped Edward's hand. Then the elder Montgomery followed his charges out the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Voltron is owned by WEP, I just borrow him from time to time.

-

Keith pounded down the hallways in pursuit of Lotor, occasionally stopping to blast a group of robots. He had thrown off the heavy guard armor and had only his gun and the knapsack of explosives. Keith rounded a corner in time to see Lotor slip inside the hangar bay. Cautiously, Keith opened the door, expecting a barrage of fire. He was not wrong. Keith dropped to the floor, and rolled behind one of the ships. "Give up Lotor! I've got you cornered!" He yelled.

Lotor snarled. "In your dreams Voltron Captain!" He fired in the direction of Keith's voice.

"Missed me Lotor. Try again!"

Lotor roared in anger. "Come out and face me like a man!"

There was silence in the hanger. Keith stepped out from behind the ship, his gun still held at the ready. "Lotor."

"Keith." The two enemies circled each other warily. "I should have killed you long ago." Lotor said.

"I could say the same." Keith replied. "This time I'll rectify that situation."

Lotor laughed. "You don't have the nerve to kill me! You're nothing but a weak, spineless, _human_." He lunged at Keith, bringing about his laser sword. Keith leapt back, just missing the blade, his gun flying out of his hand. Lotor swung again, causing Keith to backpedal, franticly looking for something to defend himself with. Spotting a crate of tools, he grabbed a large wrench and hurled it at Lotor. The prince ducked and Keith threw himself at him, knocking the sword out of his hand. Keith kicked it out of reach and grabbed Lotor by the collar, slamming his head against the floor. Lotor was stunned a moment, but recovered quickly, smashing his fist into the side of Keith's skull. Keith rolled to the side, shaking his head to clear it. Lotor leaped at him, but Keith brought his legs up, catching Lotor in the chest and throwing him over his head. The prince landed stunned, but quickly got to his feet.

They circled each other again. Lotor sneered at Keith. "Don't you wonder Keith, what I did to her?" The evil prince mocked.

Keith started to do a slow burn. _Lock down that anger Montgomery. It won't help if you lose control._ Keith took a deep breath. "You never touched her Lotor."

Lotor laughed. "So you would think. I rather enjoyed ripping that gown off her body. Her pale flesh glowing in the moonlight. Quite exquisite actually."

Keith's heart turned to ice. "You didn't touch her." He said again, his voice hoarse.

"Oh but I did. In fact, she took such pleasure in me it's a wonder she didn't beg you to leave her here. Especially now that's she's had a real man over her." Lotor laughed again.

Keith threw himself at Lotor. He hurled the prince up against a wall, staring deep into his eyes. Lotor didn't flinch, but stared right back. "I'll kill you this time Lotor. So help me I will." Keith growled.

"You can try Captain." Lotor replied, easily throwing off Keith's arms. The fight began in earnest, each contestant knowing that this time, only one of them would walk away.

-

"Lance? Lance? Can you hear me?"

"He's coming around."

Lance groaned and opened his eyes. As his vision cleared, he saw Garrett and Dirk hovering over him anxiously. "Anyone get the number of the space cruiser that hit me?" Lance croaked.

Dirk sighed in relief. "He'll be all right. Let's help him up." He and Garrett eased Lance into a sitting position.

Lance moaned in pain, clutching at his right shoulder. "Damn that hurts."

"Let me see." Garrett gently probed at the shoulder. "Looks like you broke the collarbone."

"And a couple of ribs too. Not to mention my communicator." Lance replied, wincing. "What the hell happened?"

"The ceiling collapsed. You pushed me out of the way, and just about got yourself killed in the process." Dirk told him sternly.

Lance looked up in startlement. For a moment, Dirk sounded just like Keith. Lance smiled to himself, and then shook his head, carefully. "All in a days work." He got unsteadily to his feet. Garrett supported him until the room stopped spinning. "Let's get to Red. I'll drop you off at Hazar's ship and then go take care of things topside." Lance said, as he tested his legs. His left knee twinged, and his back was sore, but otherwise he was alright.

Dirk looked skeptical. "You think you can fly?"

Lance grinned. "I can **ALWAYS** fly my friend. This is nothing compared to some of the scrapes I've been in." Dirk still looked doubtful. "Look kid, we have no choice. There's a med-kit in my Lion. I can get patched up, get you guys to safety then go after the Robeast. Trust me, I'm fine."

Dirk and Garrett glanced at each other. Garrett shrugged. "We can't stay here."

Dirk squared his shoulders and sighed again. "I know. Let's go." Together they headed off down the tunnel.

-

Hunk dodged another volley of laser fire from Ryklos's fighters. "That was close! Too close!" He glanced around for his Teammates. "Kim! Pull up!"

Kim clutched at the controls and narrowly missed hitting a ship. "I'm fine!"

"Need any help up here?"

Hunk's head snapped up. "Princess! Where the devil are you?"

"Right behind you big guy. Dorma was kind enough to lend me a ship." A Druhle fighter buzzed by Hunk's Yellow Lion.

Hunk grinned. "You do realize Keith will have my head if anything happens to you?"

"Then don't let anything happen!" She circled around Blue Lion, managing to destroy some of the fighters assailing Cliff. "Easy there Cliff! My Blue girl can be pretty temperamental at times."

"There isn't a lady yet that I can't handle Princess." Cliff laughed.

"Troglodyte!" Kim told him. "You haven't handled me yet."

"You haven't given me a chance love!" Cliff retorted.

"Best not let Lance hear you Cliff. That's his little sister you're hitting on!" Allura laughed. _This_ is where she belonged, not hiding on the command ship.

Cliff snorted. "That'll be the day, when I'm afraid of Harrison!"

"Cut the chatter rookies. We've got work to do." Hunk told them, trying to sound like his Captain.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we've picked up a Keith impersonator! Quick! Shoot him down and put him out of his misery." Cliff said.

"Not enough time right now. Maybe after lunch." Allura replied.

"Good to have you with us Princess." Hunk ignored Cliff.

Allura laughed. "Let's go exterminate some of this vermin!" Allura hit her thrusters and sped off ahead of Hunk.

"Just be careful. I don't like you alone out there." Hunk said.

"I'm not alone. Keith's parents and Lady Dorma are behind me somewhere." She turned her focus back to the fight.

Cassandra smiled to herself, listening to the byplay between the young people. Her impression of Allura had changed after seeing her stand up to Alex, and then again here on the battlefield. There was fire in this young woman. Enough to balance her eldest son's intense nature. Cass smiled again. Things were going to be all right.


	42. Chapter 42

Warning: Mild violence.

-

Keith smiled maliciously as another of his fists connected with Lotor's face. The evil prince staggered back a few steps, and paused to wipe the blood from his lips. He snarled at Keith and hurled himself at the young Captain. Keith ducked away from the blow, and landed another of his own, this time in Lotor's midsection. "Had enough Lotor?" Keith asked, panting.

Lotor was doubled over, his breath coming in gasps. "Never human!" Lotor leaped again at Keith. This time however, he had pulled a knife out of his belt. Keith felt the sharp blade slice him in the forearm.

Keith hollered in pain, and stumbled backwards, Lotor following closely. The prince waved his knife perilously close to Keith's face. Keith lashed his leg out, and swept Lotor's feet out from under him. The knife went clattering across the floor. "That's typical of you Lotor, to stoop to dirty tricks." Keith reached down and pulled a knife of his own out of his boot. "Well, two can play at this game."

Lotor snarled in anger. "You pathetic fool! Killing me won't change anything! The people of Arus will never accept you as leader of their planet!"

Keith circled Lotor. "That's the difference between us Lotor. I don't want the planet. They have Allura to look up to for leadership. They don't need me."

Lotor sneered. "So you say. Do not tell me that you would assume the throne if you had the chance."

Keith shook his head. "Never Lotor."

Lotor was baffled. How could some one refuse the chance at such power? "Think of what you are giving up!"

Keith laughed. "Think of what I have!" He closed the gap between himself and the evil prince. "Allura is loved by her people and myself. You will _never_ touch her again."

"Imbecile! Her people helped me kidnap her!"

Keith shook his head. "If you mean Bothak, he's been caught and only awaits Allura's return. He'll be tried and sentenced according to Arusian Law."

Lotor roared with laughter. "Bothak was a weak minded fool! This goes far deeper than him."

Keith felt a chill spread through his body. "What are you talking about Lotor?"

"Do you think I could have escaped on my own? There are many people who resent you and your precious Voltron Force. Even your own people hate you Keith. Your precious Galaxy Garrison helped me escape!" Lotor laughed again.

"You're lying." Keith stated flatly.

Lotor shook his head. "You know I'm not." The prince walked up to Keith until the two enemies were standing toe to toe. "Earth doesn't want you. Arus doesn't want you. Give up Keith. It's over. You might as well give Allura back to me. I'll get her back nevertheless."

Keith's tremulous hold on his temper snapped. He shoved Lotor away from him and slashed viciously with his knife. Lotor evaded his movements, and managed to retrieve his laser sword. He swung it wildly at Keith, but the young Captain didn't seem to notice. Lotor managed to finally connect with Keith, slicing him in the leg. Keith howled in pain and backed off, panting in exertion.

"I'll kill you Lotor. So help me, I will kill you."

"No you won't Captain. You're far too noble. You'd much rather see justice done." Lotor turned his back on Keith. "Good bye Keith. Until we meet again." Lotor started towards his ship.

Keith picked his gun up off the floor and aimed it at Lotor's retreating back. "Lotor!" The evil prince turned, a smile on his face. "You're wrong." Keith pulled the trigger.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey, don't own the main characters, just the ones I made up. So, if you want to sue, I'll give you one of my cats.

-

Hazar strode onto the bridge of his ship, his arm hanging limply at his side. "Where do we stand?" He asked.

Harrison turned. "Commander!" Spying Hazar's shoulder, he snapped at one of the soldiers. "Get a med-tech up here immediately. And launch more fighters. NOW!"

The man nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Hazar smiled thinly at Harrison. "A little free with my men aren't you?"

"As per orders from Lady Dorma, Commander." Harrison replied in the same tone.

Hazar chuckled. "What is our status Admiral? I received your message that the Princess was safely aboard the ship. Why haven't we taken off?"

"We were waiting for you. Now that you're here, we can leave."

"What about the Princess? Where is she? And my sister?" Hazar asked as the medical personnel appeared and assisted him to his chair.

The Admiral sighed. "They took fighters up to help Hunk and his Team. I tired to stop them but…."

"Stopping Dorma is like trying to stop the wind from blowing. I would expect no less of her." Hazar finished. "And the slaves?"

"That's where it gets interesting. Keith found his family. They were being held prisoner here after all. His parents and another GG hostage managed to get all those who wanted to leave, to the cargo bay. Then they took off to help Dorma and Allura."

The med-tech finished bandaging Hazar's shoulder. The Commander nodded to the man and got to his feet. "Well then, let's get going. Alert the crew! Prepare for launch."

"Yes Sir!" His men replied.

The huge ship started lifting in the air. Immediately, the fighters turned their attack from the Lion ships. The Robeast also advanced on Hazar's cruiser. "Evasive action!" Hazar commanded.

Laser fire erupted from Hazar's ship, momentarily stunning the Robeast. It roared in agitation and followed the vessel into the sky.

Hunk spun his Yellow Lion around in pursuit. "Forget the fighters Team! Let's show big and ugly here not to mess with us!"

"Some one talking about me?"

"Lance? Is that you!" Hunk asked.

"In the flesh…so to speak." Lance replied. His Red Lion appeared next to them. "Miss me?"

Dorma punched a few buttons on her ship's console until Lance's face appeared. "Are you all right?" Dorma demanded taking in her lovers wan features.

Lance nodded. "Been better, but I'll live." His ribs screamed in protest as he banked Red into a dive to avoid a Druhle fighter. "Anybody hear from Keith?"

"Not yet." Allura replied. "You didn't find him?"

"Nope. Had to get the others out of there before the place blew."

"Looks like you forgot to get yourself out mate." Cliff told him, concerned at the tone of Lance's voice.

Lance shook his head. "Takes more than a ton of rock to stop a Harrison."

"Yeah, all it takes is a pair of female legs." Kim laughed.

Everyone roared with laughter. "Thanks sis. I'll get you for that one." Lance said ruefully. "Let's finish these guys up so we can go home."

"Can't argue there. Good to have you back Lance. Command is yours." Hunk broke off the communication.

Dorma put herself on privacy channel. "Lance."

Lance sighed. "Yeah babe?"

"Do not 'babe' me. Where are you hurt?" Dorma demanded.

"Couple of bent ribs and I broke my collarbone. Wrenched my knee and back too. Nothing serious to worry about." Lance smiled charmingly at her image.

Dorma scowled. "You should be in the medical ward."

Lance's expression sobered. "No time Dorma. We have to get clear before the whole place blows. Anything on Keith?"

Dorma shook her head. "Nothing. Or my brother."

"Damn..." Lance switched back to general communications. "All right Team. Cliff, you and Kim provide cover for Hazar's ship. Allura, Dorma, Cass and Eddie keep heckling those fighters."

"And just where will you be Lance?" Edward asked.

"Hunk and I will distract the Robeast. Dad!" Lance called.

"It's about time you got here son. Are you all right?" Harrison asked.

"I'm fine Dad. Scan the area. I want to know the _second_ Black Lion takes off."

"We're already doing that." Harrison told him. "Don't worry about Hazar. The Commander is on the bridge."

"_Cochova!_" Dorma called.

"Yes Dorma, I am fine." Hazar answered her unspoken question. "We are making our way towards the wormhole. We will wait there for you and the others to join us." Hazar told them.

The Team sped off towards its duties. Edward dodged a pair of robot fighters, managing to take them both out. He didn't see the one coming up behind him until his ship rocked with explosions.

"Edward!" Cassandra cried out.

Edward frantically pressed on the controls of his ship. Sparks flew across the console. Finally the ship righted it's self. "I'm all right. Lost one of my thrusters though. Can't seem to get any speed. Looks like I'm through."

"I will escort him back to the ship. I should be there in case of injuries." Dorma told them. "Follow me Commander Montgomery."

"Thank-you Lady Dorma." Cassandra said.

"Lance. You are to report to me as soon as this is finished. Is that understood?" Dorma's tone booked no argument.

"Looks like you've got your marching orders mate!" Cliff laughed.

Lance scowled. "Shut up Cliff. Go Dorma, get back to the ship while you can." He watched as the two fighters flew off towards the battle cruiser. "Don't you people have your instructions?"

"On my way big brother!" Kim answered. "Let's go gang!"

"Lance, be careful!" Allura told him.

Lance shook his head. "Let's just get this over with so we can all go home."

"Aye-aye Sir!" Hunk grinned. They all flew off towards their assignments. "Man, that is one ugly S.O.B." Hunk commented as they got close to the Robeast.

"You can say that again. Let's go mess with its pea sized brain." Lance ducked Red under one of the creature's tentacles. Hunk kept his Yellow Lion buzzing around its head. The creature roared in frustration, swatting at the Lions as if they were flies. "Now that we've got its attention…" Lance led the Robeast away from the command ship. The giant cruiser took the opportunity and lifted off. Blue and Green Lions flew cover, shooting at stray fighters intent on stopping them.

Allura zipped in and out of the fighters, taking nearly half of them down. Cassandra followed in her wake, doing the same. "All set here. Let's help with the Robeast." Allura said. Cassandra agreed, and they sped off towards Lance and Hunk.


	44. Chapter 44

Voltron belongs to WEB, I made up the others.

-

Lotor looked down in shock, at the red stain spreading across his chest. He staggered backward a few steps, finally falling to the floor. Keith walked over to him, and stood, staring over the fallen prince. Lotor looked up at him and gasped for breath.

"You…you've killed me…."

Keith's expression didn't change. "I told you I would." He answered coldly.

"You have not seen…the last…of me…" Lotor wheezed.

"I think I have. It's over Lotor. Good-bye." Keith stood by watching, as Lotor's breath came in ragged gasps. Finally the evil prince's eyes glazed over, and he lay still. Keith stared for a moment, feeling no sense of remorse. He took a shuddering breath of his own, then started for the hanger doors. Before he could get there, the main door opened and the place began swarming with robot soldiers.

One of them, spying Lotor's lifeless body, located Keith. "There is the intruder. **FIRE!**"

Laser fire erupted around Keith. The young captain dropped to the floor, and quickly returned fire, managing to take down half a dozen robots. _I'm never going to get out of here at this rate._ Keith thought to himself. He reached into his pack and pulled out one of his grenades. Arming it, he lobbed it into the group of soldiers, then covered his head with his hands as it went off. When the dust settled, Keith cautiously got to his feet. He swiftly scanned the area, and seeing no movement, he once again hurried towards the doors. He was almost there when he sensed movement behind him. Turning, Keith saw one of the robots emerge from behind one of the ships. Keith brought his gun up to fire, but the guard fired first.

The shot hit Keith on the left side of his chest, knocking him to the ground. Pain seared through Keith, threatening to engulf him. He shook off the blackness, and rolled over, firing at the soldier. The robot went up in flames. Keith lay back for a moment, catching his breath. He then carefully eased himself to his feet, his hand clutching his side. Pausing at the open hanger doors, he pulled out his Key and pressed the remote. Then he leaned back, examining his injury. The shot hit him along the ribs on his left side. He took a deep breath that left him coughing. Doubling over in agony, Keith wiped a stray trickle of blood from his lips. _A lung shot. Not good._ He fished the last two explosives out of his pack, and placing them on either side of the doors, he set the timers. Then Keith searched the sky, his ears and eyes straining for his Lion. His vision dimmed, and he shook his head trying to clear it. _C'mon Black boy. I need you now…_

-

"ARUGH!" Hunk frantically tried to get his Lion back under control. The Robeast lashed out with its tentacles, trying to catch the others.

"Hunk!" Allura cried.

Hunk finally broke free of the creature's grasp. "I'm fine. Just a little crispy around the edges."

"This isn't working." Lance muttered to himself.

"We need Voltron. And Keith." Cliff commented.

"Tell me something I don't know." _Where the hell is he? _Lance thought to himself.

"Lance!" The Admiral's voice sounded staticy over the intercom. "They've taken out our main engine. We're only running on half power. We could use some assistance."

"On our way. Head to the command ship. They're in trouble!" Lance banked Red in a tight circle, narrowly avoiding the Robeast's claws.

The four Lions, plus Allura and Cassandra began to attack the enemy ships. Harrison's voice broke in again. "Black Lion has just activated and is heading towards the castle."

_Thank God._ Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dad!" A huge explosion rocked the giant ship before Harrison could answer. "Dad? DAD!"

Kim's fingers flew across her computer console. "Their communications array has been hit. We've lost all contact."

"Damn! That's just what we need." Lance grumbled. His ribs and shoulder were killing him. The painkillers he had taken weren't helping at all. "Team! Try and hold it together! Keith is on his way!"

"Forget on the way…I'm here."

"**KEITH!**" Everyone shouted in unison.

Black Lion materialized in back of them. Allura and Lance both noticed it was listing and wobbling in its flight. "Keith, are you all right?" Allura asked concerned.

Inside the cockpit, Keith shook his head. "Fine. Wait a minute, Allura? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be safe aboard the command ship."

"We were just waiting for you to get here. And I'm fine by the way." Allura said testily.

Keith closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him. "Allura…not… now." He tried to hide the weakness in his voice.

Lance caught the tone of his Captain's voice and switched over to private mode. He punched up the visual, and was shocked at how pale Keith was. "Keith, what is it? And don't tell me 'nothing'." Lance demanded.

Keith glanced down at his view screen. "I took a few hits in the leg from Lotor's laser sword. I'll be all right." He tried to sound convincing.

Lance didn't fall for it. He knew his friend too well. "Like hell you will! Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine."

"Dammit Keith!" Lance protested. He switched off the privacy mode. "What happened to Lotor?"

"I killed him." Keith replied tonelessly. There was complete silence from everyone. "Now are we ready to get this done? Or should we continue to discuss it in committee?"

"Keith, I don't think you should be out here." Lance tried again, this time more forcefully. "I can handle things. Go back with Allura. I'll make Dad order you if I have to." Lance told him vehemently.

"Drop the attitude Lieutenant. I'm not going anywhere."

"What ever you say _Captain._"

"You two stop fighting. We have work to do." Cassandra admonished.

Keith was startled. "Mom? You're up here too?"

"Yes. Your father went back to the ship with Lady Dorma."

Keith closed his eyes. _I can't take much more of this…_ "Mom, you and Allura get back to the ship. I have enough to deal with right now, without having to worry about the two of you." Allura started to protest, but Keith cut her off. "That's an order from your Captain, Princess." He said firmly.

Cassandra cut in. "And as a Commander, I rank **you** _Captain_."

"Not here you don't Ma'am. Garrison bylaws state: 'The Team leader in a combat situation, has full command, regardless of rank.' I **am** the leader of the Voltron Force. So back to the ship _Commander_." Keith retorted.

Lance, Cliff, and Hunk tried to stifle their laughter. They didn't quite manage it.

_Damn boy's smarter than I thought._ Cassandra sighed in resignation. "You heard him Princess. Let's go." She turned her ship back towards the cruiser.

Allura wasn't giving up with out a fight. "Keith! I can help! You need me here!"

The two ships weren't visually compatible, and Keith was glad she couldn't see him. He keyed up the oxygen level in Black, hoping the added air would keep him awake. "Allura please…**I** need to know you're safe. Please." He said again.

Allura felt a chill go through her at Keith's tone. She put her ship into a bank and followed Cassandra. "You…be careful Keith. I love you." She said, her voice catching in her throat.

"I love you too. Now go!" Keith watched at the two ships disappeared into the space cruiser. "Let's form Voltron!"


	45. Chapter 45

Insert disclaimers here.

-

They quickly formed the giant robot, and advanced upon the Robeast. The creature snarled, and advanced upon them. "Evasive maneuvers!" Keith ordered. Voltron swiftly ducked, as the Robeast attacked them. The mighty robot then lashed out at the Robeast, knocking it backwards with a right cross to the face. The Robeast roared in anger. Before the stunned creature could react, Keith followed up with a sharp kick to the chest. A small explosion rocked the Robeast, as one of its arms went limp at its side.

"Nice move Cap. That'll teach him." Lance called out.

"Suck up." Cliff muttered.

"Follow through!" Keith ordered, and sent Voltron into a vicious kick, knocking the Robeast head over heels. The Team cheered. Keith shook his head as another wave of dizziness swept over him. He keyed up the oxygen another notch.

"He's coming back for more!" Hunk bellowed.

"Lion Head Attack!" Keith sent the Lions flying. They took down two of the creature's arms. The Robeast roared in pain, and backed off.

"We have explosions on the planet." Hunk reported. "Looks like your explosives are doing their job."

"What…about…those fighters?" Keith asked haltingly, his vision graying at the edges.

"It looks like Hazar's people took most of them out." Kim replied.

"The command ship hasn't moved very far Keith. It may be damaged more than we thought." Cliff added.

"Great, that's all we need." Lance muttered.

Keith took a shuddering breath. "All right then, let's…let's get rid of this thing so we can…get out of here."

"Cap? You all right?" Lance asked. He could hear Keith laboring to breathe.

"Fine. Let's…finish this."

"Dammit Keith!" Lance keyed up the visuals on Black. He could see Keith was very pale, and struggling to stay alert. "Let's head back now. With the lead we've got, we could get out of here before that thing could recover."

Keith shook his head. "No Lance…We need to…" His words were cut off as the Robeast took the offensive and attacked. It advanced on Voltron, laser fire erupting from its tentacles.

Keith's movements were sluggish as he tried to counter-attack. "Fire…Spinning Laser Blades!" The sharp blades shot out of Voltron's hands, but they weren't fast enough. One of the tentacles wrapped itself around the mighty robot, sending a powerful electrical charge through him. Everyone yelled. Keith fought to keep himself conscious. He moaned, and pressed his hand to his side, feeling blood all but pouring out of his wound. He had taken a few moments earlier, to cover it with gauze from the Med-kit, but it was already soaked through. _This isn't good…_He finally managed to key in the right commands, and they broke free from the Robeast's grasp. But by now the pain was almost overwhelming.

Keith gasped for breath, blood trickling from his lips. "E—Electro force Cross!" The cross blasted out of Voltron's crest, catching the Robeast in the face. The creature screamed in pain and backed away.

"Everyone all right?" Lance called out.

"I'm fine Lance, but this sure isn't the way they instruct us in the Academy simulators." Kim told him ruefully.

Cliff laughed. "That's for sure love. I'd like to see some of the brass take on one of_ these_ things. They wouldn't last a minute!"

"Let's just try not to do that again, OK?" Hunk added.

"Fine by me." Lance grinned down at the big man's image. "Cap, let's finish this guy and get the hell outa here." There was no answer. "Keith?" Lance frantically punched in the visual codes for Black Lion. "Keith!"

Keith was sprawled, face down, across the control panel. One arm was pressed to his side, covered in what appeared to be blood. He wasn't moving.

The Robeast, sensing something wrong, attacked again, this time pinning Voltron in a bear hug. "Kim! We lost Keith! I need you to patch the Command Controls from Black through to me!" Lance ordered.

Kim's fingers flew across her computer console. "Working on it!"

"What do you mean 'we lost Keith'!" Hunk demanded.

Cliff quickly called up his own visuals. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed.

"Move it Kim! I need those controls!" Lance said again.

"Keep your shirt on Lance, I've almost fin—got it!" Kim told him.

The computers in Red came alive. Lance immediately broke free of the Robeast's grasp. Voltron followed with a punch that sent the creature reeling. "Form Blazing Sword!" They quickly formed the giant blade, and swung at the Robeast, managing to slice off its remaining tentacles. The creature roared and tried to flee. "Don't let it get away!"

Voltron swung his sword again, this time catching the Robeast across the chest. It fell backwards, stunned, then exploded. The blast knocked Voltron backwards, spinning out of control.

"Hunk! Get us back!" Lance yelled.

Hunk pulled back on his controls with all his might. Finally the giant robot responded, and righted itself.

"Please, don't do that again." Cliff said weakly.

"I agree." Added Kim.

Lance moaned, clutching his injured shoulder. "Have we got communications with the ship yet?" He asked.

"No. I can't raise them." Kim replied.

"They seem to be moving again however." Cliff said.

"Let's separate and get back there. The sooner we leave this place, the better." Lance told them.

"What about Keith?" Hunk asked. "How's Black gonna get there?"

"Damn! Kim, can we pilot him from remote control?" Lance asked his sister.

"I'm good Lance, but I'm no Pidge. There's no way I can do programming like that on short notice." Kim shook her head.

Lance was thoughtful as he looked at his fallen Captain on the video screen. "Hunk! Grab Black with your claws. We can drag him back to the ship."

Hunk winced at the thought of the damage to his precious Lions. "I suppose that would work."

"There's no other way big guy. We need to hurry. Keith's hurt alot worse than he let on. We don't have much time." Lance said quietly.

That settled Hunk. "Then what are we waiting for?" He responded.

Voltron separated into the five Lions. Blue and Green headed immediately towards the ship. "I'll go for help as soon as we land." Kim told them. She banked Green and landed without difficulty on the command ship. Cliff followed at her heels. Once inside, Kim leaped out of her Lion and rushed to the ship's intercom. She noticed that the lights were dim. She quickly pressed the buttons on the intercom. "Bridge, can you hear me? Dad? Come in somebody!" She was met with static.

Cliff joined her. "No answer?"

Kim shook her head. "Looks like it's a ship wide power problem."

Cliff's brow furrowed in concentration. They both looked up as Red Lion landed. Cliff noticed that Lance's landing wasn't as clean as it could have been. He turned back to Kim. "Lance said Dorma has healing powers. Get up there love, as fast as you can. Keith's life may depend on it."

Kim nodded and together she and Cliff forced the doors open. He gave her a quick hard kiss and she tore down the hallways at a dead run, heading towards the bridge. Cliff looked after her a moment, then made his way to Red. Lance was climbing gingerly down the ladder, one arm hanging slack at his side. "Easy mate." Cliff said, giving him a hand.

Lance grunted in pain when he got to the ground, leaning heavily on Cliff. "I'm alright." He winced, testing his knee. "Where's Kim?"

"I sent her to the bridge. Communications seem to be down throughout the ship." Cliff eased Lance down on a crate. "Let me take a look at that." He gently probed Lance's shoulder. Lance yelped. "Yep. It's a broken collarbone."

"No kidding." Lance grumbled.

"We need to get you to the medical ward."

Lance shook his head. "Not until Keith's down." He insisted, rising to his feet.

Cliff pushed him back down. "At least sit down until they get here."

They both looked up as Hunk started his landing. Yellow Lion had Black gripped in his mouth and claws. "C'mon big guy, you can do it." Lance muttered. It seemed like an eternity before Yellow dropped Black to the deck. Lance got to his feet and started towards the ship. Cliff stopped him.

"No way Lance. Sit down, I'll get him. Sit." Cliff looked Lance in the eye until Lance backed down.

"I'm not a goddamned dog." Lance grumbled irritably.

"Stay. Good boy." Cliff hurried towards Black.

Lance snarled at him, but sat back down. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked up at Black Lion, lying listless on the floor. _Please God…Let him be alright._


	46. Chapter 46

Voltron belongs to WEP, the others are mine.

-

Kim ignored the stitch in her side as she sprinted through the ship. "Move!" She shoved a hapless Druhle officer out of her way, and burst onto the bridge. Everyone looked up in startlement.

"Kim? What's going on?" Asked her father.

Kim ignored him, searching the bridge for Dorma. Spotting her, Kim rushed to her side and grabbed the Druhle woman by the hand. "Lady Dorma...Please…It's Keith!" She panted breathlessly. Dorma didn't wait for her to finish, but flew out the door.

Allura came over to Kim. "What about Keith?" She asked, her throat tight with fear.

Kim bent over a moment, clutching her side, then took a deep breath and straightened up, facing the Princess. "He was injured Majesty. Lance thinks he might be…" Kim paused and looked up at her father.

"Lance thinks what?" Harrison demanded.

Kim gulped. "He thinks Keith is dying." She said quietly.

Allura gave a strangled gasp and rushed out the door. Cassandra clutched Edward's hand tightly. "What makes him say that?" She asked anxiously.

"Keith told us was injured by Lotor's laser sword, but you know Keith. He was hurt worse than he let on. He passed out during the last round with the Robeast. Hunk had to drag his Lion back to the ship." Kim told them.

Hazar stepped forward. "Go to the landing bay. I'll send a medical team."

Edward and Cassandra hurried after Allura. The Admiral waited for Kim to catch her breath, then led her after them. Hazar turned to one of his men. "Are inner-ship communications up yet?"

"Limited Sir. I'll go to sick-bay and get Dr. Zuurok myself." The soldier told him.

Hazar nodded and smiled. "Good man. Go." The soldier quickly left for the medical ward. Hazar turned towards his pilot. "How far are we from the wormhole?"

"About a day Sir, at this speed. Until the engines are fixed, this is as fast as we can go." The man replied.

"Very well. Continue on course. Have there been any signs of Ryklos following us?" Hazar asked.

His navigator checked his instruments. "No Commander. I would expect that he is busy trying to stem the revolt and contain the fires on the planet."

"Good. Carry on. I'm heading down to the cargo bay to see what's going on." Hazar started towards the door.

"Commander?"

Hazar turned. His entire bridge crew was focused on him. "Yes?"

The pilot cleared his throat. "I just…**We** just wanted to say…The humans. It was not such a problem working with them as we thought. They are as brave and honorable as we are, Sir."

"And we sincerely hope that the young Captain is all right Sir. He is a brave man. His concern for our people is evident in his actions. He did not have to warn people out of the mines. He could have come for his Princess and fled." The navigator added.

For the first time, Hazar smiled. "Thank-you. I know this has been difficult, trusting me. Perhaps we will see soon peace among our **all** peoples." With that, Hazar saluted his men and left the bridge.


	47. Chapter 47

Voltron, alas, belongs to WEP, the others are mine!

-

"Easy Hunk! I'll pass him up to you." Cliff called from inside Black Lion. "Besides the leg, it looks like he took a chest shot. I've got to warn you though, he's bleeding pretty badly. It looks like there's been a massacre in here."

Hunk leaned over and grabbed Keith under the arms. "Got him!" He hefted his Captain over his shoulder, and wiped his blood covered hands on his pants. "Good God! You weren't kidding!" He carefully made his way down to the floor.

Lance came limping over, just as Hunk laid Keith down. Cliff joined them a moment later, checking Keith's pulse.

"Is he dead?" Lance asked, his voice hoarse.

Cliff removed his hand from Keith's neck. He met Hunk and Lance's eyes and shook his head. "I'll go see what's keeping Kim." He bolted for the door.

At that moment, Keith moaned and his eyes fluttered open. His face was grey and blood trickled from his mouth. "Lance…." Keith whispered.

Lance took Keith's hand. "I'm here buddy. Lie still, help is on the way."

Keith coughed, trying to catch his breath. He clenched his eyes shut in pain. Hunk gripped his shoulder. "Easy Skipper."

Keith forced his eyes open. "Lance…Allura….where..."

"She's here Keith. Safe and sound. Don't move." Lance told him.

Keith shook his head, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. "I need you…to take care…of her…for me…"

Lance's breath caught in his throat. "Take care of her yourself Cap. You're going to be alright."

Keith closed his eyes again. "Not this time….Lance…Hunk…"

Hunk and Lance looked at each other. Hunk's eyes filled with unshed tears. Just then, the door opened and Dorma rushed in. Spotting them, she ran to Keith's side. Hunk moved out of her way as she placed her hands on Keith's temples, closing her eyes in concentration.

Keith shook his head moaning, and tried to push her away. "No Dorma…"

"Keith, you will bleed to death if you do not let me help you." Dorma told him.

Before Keith could respond, the doors opened again, and Allura ran in. She knelt by Keith, taking his hand in hers. "Keith, darling I'm here." She said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Allura…I…I…" Keith coughed again, more blood running from his mouth.

Dorma's brow was bathed in sweat. "He's fighting me."

"Shhhh! Keith, let Dorma help you!" Allura told him franticly.

Keith locked his chocolate brown eyes on her blue ones. "I…love you."

Allura couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. "Keith, I love you too."

"Will always…love...you..." Keith's eyes rolled up in his head, and he passed out.

"He's not breathing!" Allura cried.

Dorma frowned, her eyes tightly shut. Finally she opened them and looked up at Lance, her own eyes filled with tears. "I can't heal him! He won't let me!"

"Just keep trying!" Lance shook his Captain by the shoulders. "Dammit Keith! Stay with us!" There was no response.

"Please Keith! Don't leave me!" Allura sobbed. She clutched Keith's lifeless hand in her own.

Keith didn't move.


	48. Chapter 48

Voltron isn't mine, just the others!

Here you go Ytak! Thanks for the great reviews.

-

"_Keith! Don't leave me!"_

"_We're losing him!"_

"_KEITH!"_

The voices faded into the background. Keith looked around. He seemed to be surrounded by a luminous mist. It was quiet and peaceful. His wounds had disappeared. Keith sighed in contentment, the weight of the universe lifting off his shoulders.

Suddenly the mist in front of him seemed to solidify. A tall, regal looking figure stood before him. Recognizing the man, Keith dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Your Majesty."

King Alfor smiled. "Rise my son. Do not kneel to me."

Keith got to his feet. Before he could say anything, the mist swirled again, and a beautiful woman appeared at the King's side. She had long blonde hair, and eyes as blue as the sea. Keith gasped as he realized Queen Calista, Allura's mother, was standing before him. He bowed again.

"He does not listen well Alfor." The Queen's laughter was like the tinkling of bells. She placed her hand under Keith's chin, and forced him to look at her. "That's much better."

Keith looked at them both in bewilderment. "Am…am I dead?" He asked.

Alfor shook his head. "No Keith, not yet. But you are not far from it."

Queen Calista took Keith's hand. "You have a choice my son. You can stay here, or you can go back to your family and friends."

"We can answer your questions, but ultimately, the decision is yours Keith." Alfor told him.

Keith shut his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "What happens if I decide to stay?" He asked quietly.

Alfor glanced at his wife. "Peace is inevitable between our people and the Druhle Empire. If you were to stay here with us, it would take longer to achieve, but it would happen nonetheless."

"Are you unhappy with your life Keith? With my daughter?" Calista asked.

Keith shook his head. "I love her with all my heart and soul Majesty."

"And the rest of your friends and your family?"

Keith sighed again. "It's just…sometimes…I feel like it's never going to end. I'm so tired of the death and the wars and the fighting."

Calista took his hand. "I know you are Keith. No one should have to endure the things you and my daughter have lived through."

Keith looked up at them both. "What about Allura? My parents? And Lance and the others? What will happen to them?"

"They will grieve for your loss. Your parents will return to their home, and be consoled by the brief time they were reunited with you. Hunk too, will go back to Earth, away from the memories Arus holds. Pidge will stay. He will work tirelessly to bring the war to an end. He will become a hero among my people." Alfor paused a moment, glancing at his wife. She nodded at him and he sighed. "My daughter, in time, will seek comfort from another. She will learn to care for him, even love him. But it will not be as she feels for you." Alfor told him.

Keith looked up at him sharply. "Lance?"

Alfor nodded. "Lance will become Captain of the Voltron Force. He will strive every day to take your place, taking care of my daughter as you asked. Allura will be content with him, but still mourn the life the two of you would have shared, the children you would have had together."

Keith's head snapped up in surprise. "Children?"

Calista laughed. "You did not consider of that did you? Of course you will have children, beautiful ones."

Keith blushed. "I hadn't thought of that." He turned away and stood quietly for a few moments. "I **_need _**to go back to them. But, I'm just so tired…" He said again, his voice breaking. He buried his face in his hands.

A tear, bright as a crystal, ran down the Queen's cheek. She gently pulled Keith into her arms and held him as he wept.

King Alfor placed his hand on the young Captain's shoulder. "Come my son. Let us take you home."


	49. Chapter 49

Voltron and crew belong to WEP, the others are all mine!

Warning, some language.

-

They gathered on the observation deck to wait. After the doctor had taken Keith to surgery, Lance had finally consented to medical treatment. His arm was immobilized by a sling, and his knee was in a brace. He had refused to take the painkillers the medics pushed on him and instead, lay on a couch, his leg propped up on a low table. Hunk sat at the other end of the couch, Allura curled up on his lap. Hunk unconsciously stroked her hair, and Lance wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. _I hope she's sleeping. God knows she needs it._ He sighed.

Edward looked up at Lance. Keith's parents were sitting across the room along with Russ Pollodin, and Alex Harrison. Edward nodded at Lance, and smiled thinly. Cassandra was clutching her husband's hand, looking worried. "How can I lose him, now that I've got him back?" She said desperately.

"Easy Cass. We won't lose him." Edward told her.

"He'll be all right. Keith's alot tougher than you think. In fact, it was just under a year ago that he crashed his own memorial service." The Admiral told them.

"He what?" Edward asked incredulous.

The Admiral smiled. "Make yourselves comfortable, it's a long story…" Lance shifted his attention back to the others.

Dirk and Garrett were standing looking out the windows. Belatedly, Lance realized that this was Dirk's first time in space, and Garrett hadn't been on a ship since he was a child. _I'm glad Dirk's a Montgomery. At least he won't get space-sick._ Lance thought to himself.

Lance then glanced over at Cliff and Kim. They were standing looking out another window, Cliff's arms wrapped protectively around Kim. Lance couldn't hear what they were saying, but occasionally Cliff would place a soft kiss on top of Kim's head. Lance's eyes narrowed. _I think I need to keep an eye on this new development. _He sighed again.

Hunk looked up at him. "We should have heard something by now." He said quietly, still stroking the Princess's hair.

Lance nodded. "I know."

Hunk swallowed audibly. "Lance, what if he doesn't…"

"Don't even **_think_** it Hunk." Lance interrupted sharply.

Before Hunk could reply, the door opened, and Hazar strode in. Everyone looked up, and Allura bolted to her feet. "Keith?"

Hazar shook his head. "I am sorry Princess, he is still in surgery. The doctors are not able to tell me anything at this time."

"Where's Dorma?" Lance asked.

Hazar turned his gaze to the young lieutenant. "She is still with him."

"You must know something." Lance persisted.

Hazar shook his head. "I am sorry."

Allura's eyes filled with tears, and she lay back down on Hunk's lap. Lance got to his feet and limped across the room. He stood staring out the windows, his body taut with emotion.

"Relax son." Harrison told him.

Lance whirled on his father. "Don't you tell me to relax Dad. My best friend is dying in there, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Calm down Lance. You're not helping Keith like this."

Lance's hold on his emotions finally snapped. He picked up a glass from the table and hurled it against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "Go to hell Dad! If it weren't for you and the fucking Galaxy Alliance, we wouldn't even **be** in this mess in the first place! All you had to do was execute Lotor when you had the chance, but no, let's put him on Mars and give him the chance to escape and finish what he started!"

Harrison walked over and stood toe to toe with his son. Hazel eyes locked on green, both flashing angrily. "You know I had nothing to do with that Lance."

"Bullshit! How much kickback are you getting from the Alliance Dad? Or are you collecting entirely from the Druhle Empire now!"

Harrison backhanded Lance across the face, sending the young man staggering backwards. Lance recovered quickly and snarling, advanced on his father. Cliff and Hunk moved towards Lance, while Edward and Russ grabbed Alex.

"**ENOUGH!"** Everyone turned, startled. Allura marched between Lance and his father. "Don't we have enough problems without this?" She glared at Lance. "Lance Edward, you should be ashamed of yourself! How _dare_ you speak to your father that way." She turned to face the Admiral. "And you Admiral. This is your _son_."

Harrison looked at his son. Lance's face was pale and bore the marks of fading bruises. A bright red welt scored his cheek. He held himself stiffly, and the Admiral noticed his eyes were bright with unshed tears. Harrison quickly felt a tinge of remorse. "Lance, son, I'm sorry." He said hoarsely.

Edward and Russ let go of the Admiral's arms. Cliff and Hunk also stepped back.

Lance stood rigid for a moment, then his posture relaxed. "Me too, Dad." The Admiral stepped forward, and awkwardly took Lance in his arms. After a moment, Lance relaxed into his father's embrace.

"Much better." Allura told them both.

Lance looked up at her and grinned sheepishly. "You know, for a moment there, you sounded like my mother."

Allura glared at Lance. "Just be grateful you're too big to put over my knee."

Everyone laughed and the tension in the room broke. Lance sat back down on the couch. Allura sat down next to him. Lance wrapped his good arm around her, and pulled her close. "He'll pull through Princess. He always does."

Allura began to shake. "But what if he doesn't this time Lance?"

Lance tightened his hold. "He will. He has to."

-

It was a few hours later when the door opened and Doctor Zuurok and Dorma walked in. Everyone looked up and walked over to them. Seeing his sister's wan features, Hazar went immediately to her side. "_Fladrea, _how is he?" Hazar asked. Dorma gave him a small smile, and leaned into him.

Zuurock looked around wearily. "The Captain is resting comfortably." He went over and stood in front of Allura. "The wounds on his legs and arms were mostly superficial. It was the chest shot that nearly killed him."

Cassandra gasped and clutched Edward's hand. Allura held her composure, but went very pale. "Will he be all right?" She asked.

Zuurok nodded. "The laser bolt missed his heart artery by mere centimeters. Any closer and he would have died instantly. As it is, his lung collapsed, and he lost quite a bit of blood." He hesitated for a moment, then continued. "We repaired the damage for now. We may have to go in again when he's stronger, but he should recover fully in time."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Kim buried her face in Cliff's chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Dirk pulled Garrett into a hug, slapping him on the back. Russ and Alex shook hands and laughed. Cassandra wept in her husband's arms. Hunk grinned at Lance, unabashed at the tears running down his cheeks.

Allura said a small prayer of thanks to herself, then turned to the doctor. "Can I see him?"

Zuurock nodded. "For a few moments. Then I want you resting." He turned towards Lance. "And you as well Lieutenant."

"Thank-you Doctor Zuurok. I am forever in your debt." Allura told him.

"No thanks needed Your Majesty. Please, follow me." Zuurok led her out the door. Nearly everyone else followed them. Soon, only Kim, Cliff, Hunk, Lance, Hazar and Dorma were left in the room.

"What didn't he tell us?" Lance asked Dorma.

The Druhle woman sighed, and sat down next to Lance on the couch. She took his hand in hers. Hazar shot her a sharp looked, but waited for her to speak. "We lost him twice."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim fearfully.

Dorma looked up at her. "It was almost if he had left his body. I tried to heal him, but something kept stopping me."

Hunk looked thoughtful. "So Keith…died?"

Dorma nodded. "In a manner of speaking. Zuurok kept his body alive, but it was merely an empty shell."

"But you got him back. How?" Hazar asked.

Dorma shook her head. "I do not know. I kept trying to insinuate myself into his mind. Something was holding me back from healing him. Suddenly I seemed to see Keith standing next to me. There were two others standing with him, watching, then…" Her voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"Keith looked up at me and smiled. The next thing I knew, Zuurok was telling me he was stabilizing. I do not know how!" Dorma said in bewilderment, her voice breaking.

Lance pulled her close to him, daring Hazar with a look to do anything. The Commander merely narrowed his eyes at Lance, then knelt by his sister. "Dorma _fladrea_, you need rest. Come, let me take you to your quarters."

Lance tightened his grip. Dorma smiled at her brother. "No Hazar, I will be fine here. Get back to the bridge. The sooner we get to Arus, the better." Dorma told him.

Hazar nodded, and with one more sharp look in Lance's direction, left the room.

Hunk took Dorma's hand. "Thank-you Lady." Dorma smiled. Hunk turned to Lance. "See that you get some rest. I'll go look after the Princess." He got up and started towards the door.

Kim kissed her brother on the cheek. "You heard Hunk. Don't stay up too late."

"You either Sis." Lance retorted, looking pointedly at Cliff. Kim blushed crimson, and Cliff shrugged. Together they followed Hunk out the door.

Lance sighed and leaned back, pulling Dorma onto his good shoulder. She settled herself comfortably against him. "I could try and heal you…"

Lance shook his head. "You've done enough. I'll mend fast enough on my own." He let out a shuddering breath. "Keith's really alright now?"

"I believe so. Now let us both get some rest." Dorma said softly, her voice fading. Within moments, she was asleep.

Lance shifted into a more comfortable position, and closed his eyes. They had found the Princess, Lotor was dead, his 'brother' was going to live, and he had his girl back. Things were going to be all right.


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own Voltron. Just borrowing them for a while.

-

Keith became aware of two things when he woke up. The prick of the IV needle in his arm, and the cold, stale taste of the oxygen tube in his nose. He opened his eyes, and waited as an unfamiliar, grey ceiling came into focus.

"Welcome back to the land of the living dead."

Keith slowly turned his head to see Lance sitting next to him. "Lance…" He whispered hoarsely.

Lance was sitting next to Keith's bed. He smiled. "How ya feeling Cap?"

Keith shook his head. "Not sure yet. Where's Allura?"

"Resting, I hope. Your Mother and Dorma finally convinced her to get some sleep. She hasn't left your side in almost three days." Lance told him.

"Three days? How long have I been here? Where _is _here?" Keith asked confused, struggling to sit up. The pain in his chest made him gasp.

Lance frowned in concern. "Easy there Keith. You're in the medical ward on Hazar's ship. You've actually been here quite a while. Let's see…A day in surgery, and nearly three days recovering. If it were anyone but you, I'd say you were milking this for attention." Lance smirked.

"I don't remember much…"

"I'm not surprised. You took a bad chest hit Keith." Lance said reprovingly.

Keith was quiet a moment, then looked back up at Lance. "The Robeast?"

"We took care of him. Most of the fighters too. Ryklos hasn't sent anyone after us." He paused. "Are you sure about Lotor?"

"He's dead." Keith stated flatly.

Lance didn't pursue the subject. There would be time to talk later. "Well then, looks like we did it."

"Good." Keith looked around, and frowned in puzzlement. "I've been here three days? We must be almost to Arus."

Lance shook his head. "The main engines got hit, and we're only moving under half power. We just went through the wormhole yesterday. We're still over a week from Arus at this speed. We lost contact too, the communications array was pretty much destroyed. Hunk's been helping the maintenance crew, trying to at least get it back up."

"My parents, and the others?"

"Everyone's fine Keith. You were the only casualty. Next time just ask for a day off will ya!" Lance grinned, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

Keith smiled thinly. He sighed, then turned back to Lance, taking in his friends bruises, and the sling. "What happened to you?"

Lance shrugged. "Oh, a small mine cave-in, nothing serious." He smiled down at Keith, but then his grin faded. "Dammit Keith, why didn't you tell us you took a lung hit? You damn near died!" Lance said, his voice breaking.

"Lance, you have no idea." Keith said wearily, closing his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.

Lance puzzled over Keith's cryptic remark, and watched over his friend for a few minutes. When he was sure Keith wasn't going to wake up again, he got to his feet, and limped towards the door. He turned back to look at Keith. "Get well my friend." He said softly. "Get well."

The room was dark when Keith awoke for the second time. He slowly eased himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in his chest. He glanced around, rightly guessing the ship was in simulated night. The IV tube in his arm irritated the hell out of him, so he pulled it out. The oxygen tube in his nose came next. Sighing in relief, Keith looked around and spotted a pile of clothing on the chair next to him. He picked up the attached note, recognizing Lance's handwriting.

_K._

_Figured you wouldn't listen and stay in bed, so_

_I brought you these. Can't have you walking around_

_naked and scaring the women._

_L._

Keith smiled and putting the note aside, reached for his pants. He pulled them on, and stood up to fasten them. A searing pain tore through his chest. He gasped for breath as the room began to spin. Keith moaned and everything started to go black. A strong hand grabbed him about the waist and caught him before he fell.

"Easy there son."

Keith took a few shuddering breaths and his vision cleared. He looked up to meet his father's eyes. "Dad…I…I thought it was a dream."

Edward smiled. "No dream son, we're really here."

Cassandra stepped forward and brushed a stray lock of hair off her son's forehead. "And where did you think you were going?"

Keith smiled weakly. "I hate hospitals."

Edward laughed. "So we've heard."

Keith grimaced as another wave of pain washed over him. Cassandra grew concerned. "Want me to call the doctor? He could give you something for that."

Keith shook his head. "Good thing about the pain…let's me know I'm still alive."

Edward chuckled as Cassandra rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Keith grinned back at them. "Really, I'm okay Mom."

Cassandra hugged him gently, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you Keith Alexander." She said softly.

Keith closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. "I love you too."

Edward looked closely at his son. Keith's body was covered in bruises and scars. And that was only the part he could see. Keith's eyes held a haunted look about them, and he treated people warily. The years had not been kind to his son. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and knelt down taking both Keith and Cassandra in his arms. "We thought we'd lost you boy." He said huskily.

"For a while I thought you did too Sir." Keith replied.

"Let's try and stay in once piece until we get back to Arus." Edward smiled.

"That sounds ideal to me." They all looked up as a tall Druhle man walked into the room. "Captain Montgomery, I want you laying back down in that bed immediately. I did not spend eight hours in surgery putting you back together so you could get up and cause more damage to yourself."

"You must be the doctor." Keith sighed in resignation, scowling as the man reinserted the IV tube into his arm.

"Doctor Zuurok. How are you feeling?"

Keith shrugged lightly. "I'm fine."

The doctor frowned down at him. "I meant what I said. I want you staying in this bed. You have quite a serious chest injury. You will do yourself harm if you move about. If you think you can manage the pain, that is fine. Otherwise I can give you something." Keith shook his head. "Very well. Rest. I will be back to check on you later." With that, Zuurok left the room without a backward glance.

Keith glared after him. "Great bedside manner _that_ guy has." He sighed and turned back to his parents. "How long have I been here? Lance said something about three days, but I have no idea when that was."

"That was two days ago. You've been sliding in and out of consciousness since then. We finally convinced Allura to get some rest. She didn't want to leave until she knew you were going to be all right." Cassandra told him.

Edward nodded. "Lance wouldn't even allow himself medical attention. He got banged up pretty badly too. A few broken ribs and his collarbone, and he tore some knee muscles. The rest of your Team has been working around the clock, next to Commander Hazar's men. They're trying to get the main engines back online. The communications array is a total loss. There's nothing we can do to fix it until we get to Arus."

Keith sighed. "I guess I might as well stay put then. There doesn't seem to be much I can do to help at this moment." He eased himself to a more comfortable sitting position on the bed. Another wave of pain shot through his chest, making him gasp.

Cassandra took his hand. "Keith, honey?" She asked gently.

"I'm all right." Keith closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath. "Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

Keith paused a moment. "I…I was just wondering—"

"Keith?"

Keith's eyes snapped open and his head swiveled around to the door. "Allura…"

She stood, framed by the doorway. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, eyes locked, then the spell broke, and Keith struggled to his feet. Cassandra got out of the way as Allura rushed, breathless, into Keith's arms. Edward placed his hand on Cassandra's shoulder, and together, they left the room.

Keith held his wife tightly in his arms, ignoring the pain in his chest. Allura sobbed against him, clutching him just as tightly. After a few minutes, her sobs quieted, and she looked up at her husband. Keith's face was streaked with tears, and he was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you this time." She told him.

Keith held her tightly against him again. "Never Allura." He gently stroked her head. "Wait a minute? What happened here?" He held her at arms length, taking in the bruises on her face, and her once waist length hair, cut short to above her shoulders. Keith's temper began to burn. "What did he do to you?" He growled.

Allura shook her head. "Nothing Keith. Lotor didn't touch me, other than to beat me for disobedience. I cut my hair off because I got tired of him dragging me around by it." She brought her hand up self-consciously to rub her shorn locks. "I'm sorry." She whispered hesitantly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Keith put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Allura, I would love you no matter what you looked like." He pulled her close again, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her. "As long as you're all right."

"What about you?" Allura looked up at Keith. "There you were, lying in a puddle of your own blood, making Lance promise to take care of me!" Allura began to shake. "You _died_ Keith! If it wasn't for Dorma, you wouldn't be here."

"That's not entirely true. I _chose_ to come back." Keith told her.

Allura looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Keith grew quiet. "Allura, why are there no pictures of your Mother in the Castle?"

"My mother? They were all ruined when the Castle was destroyed by Zarkon. Why?" She asked, puzzled at his question.

Keith looked back at Allura and smiled. "You look just like her you know." He ran his fingers across her cheek. "Except her hair is lighter than yours."

"Keith? What are you talking about? How could you know that?" Allura held Keith's hand tightly in her own.

Keith focused back on his wife. "It's hazy but…she helped me back here to you. She and your father led me back." He shook his head, easing himself back down on the bed.

Allura sat next to him. "Dorma hinted how close it was, but I hadn't realized…"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Keith, promise me you won't ever leave me. I couldn't live if anything happened to you."

"Allura, I would never leave you. I will always, _always_ be there for you. No matter what it takes, I will protect you." Keith told her, closing his eyes.

Allura smiled. "And I you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Keith."

"I love you too Allura."


	51. Chapter 51

Voltron belongs to…well, you know the rest.

-

Sven idly tapped his fingers on the computer console. "Ve should have heard from dem by now. Keith vould never go dis long vithout contacting us."

Commander Hawkins nodded. "I agree. Something must have happened."

Sven punched up the landing bay on his viewscreen. It was full of Galaxy Garrison ships and crew. "Doesn't help to have dem breathing down our necks."

"Perhaps Keith should have waited for their support?" Hawkins said.

Sven sighed. "Dere is no vay he vould have let dem help."

"I know….just wishful thinking." They were quiet for a few minutes. "At least Coran is doing a good job leading them around in circles."

"Marshall Graham doesn't dare say anyting dat might offend Coran and start an intergalactic incident. Especially since Allura didn't get a chance to sign the treaty." Sven replied.

"And if anything happens to her or Keith…they'll never get it signed." Hawkins finished.

"Commander! We have a ship entering our space!" Crick's voice echoed through the speaker.

Sven and Hawkins were instantly on the alert. "What kind of ship Crick?" Hawkins asked.

"A Druhle Battle Cruiser Sir!"

"Hail them!"

"Already tried Commander. There is no response!" Crick replied.

Sven's fingers flew across the keyboard. "It is Hazar's ship Commander."

Hawkins narrowed his eyes. "Then why don't they reply." He sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Sven, I think you'd better get Coran down here and issue a full alert. This isn't good."

Sven nodded and issued the alert. Soon, the door opened, and Romelle and Coran hurried in. "What's going on?" Romelle asked.

Sven filled them both in. "It just seems unusual dat dey vill not answer us. Romelle, I vant you to take Hans and get somevhere safe."

Romelle looked defiant for a moment, then nodded. "We can gather the Castle staff and hide in the catacombs."

Coran looked grave. "We should inform the Alliance troops. If this is an attack, they should be of some assistance."

"I'll take care of that. I need to get to the 'Explorer'. She's a sitting duck there in the middle of the lake." Hawkins got to his feet and started towards the door.

"Commander!" Crick's voice sounded frantic.

Hawkins turned back to the viewscreen. "Crick? What's wrong?"

"Lions Sir! Yellow and Blue!" Crick responded joyfully.

Sven, Hawkins, Romelle, and Coran looked at each other in confusion. "Lions?" Sven turned back to the console. "Hunk? Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Sven!" Hunk's image appeared on the screen. "Miss us?" He grinned.

They all sighed in relief. "Why aren't you on Hazar's ship? And why are they not responding to our hails?" Hawkins asked.

"We lost the main communications array. We've had no way to get in touch with you until we got into range." Hunk responded.

"Did you find the Princess?" Coran asked fearfully.

Hunk nodded. "Yes, and a few other things too." Hunk turned back to his controls for a moment, then looked back up at them. "We should be landing soon. Have Doc Gorma standing by."

"Dr. Gorma? Why? Is Allura all right?" Asked Romelle.

"She's fine. Lance and Keith took a few hits. I'll explain when we get there. See you in about an hour. Packard out." Hunk signed off.

Sven turned to the others, a wide grin on his face. "Let us call the others in. Galaxy Garrison wants to help, let them run patrols."

Hawkins nodded with a similar grin on his lips. "I agree."

-

A short time later, Hazar's ship landed on the grass near the Castle. Yellow and Blue Lions landed nearby, and Hunk and Cliff climbed out. A huge crowd gathered to meet them.

Sven greeted them both with a hug. "Welcome back my friends."

"It's good to be back Sven." Hunk replied with a grin.

Pidge limped forward and fell into Hunk's arms. "Hunk!" He yelled.

Hunk held him at arm's length. "How's the leg little buddy?"

"Great! I should be ready to fly in a couple more weeks." Pidge replied. He laughed and hugged Hunk again.

Cliff nodded to Hawkins. "Commander."

Hawkins grasped Cliff's hand in a firm shake. "Glad to have you back Cliff."

The rest of the Vehicle Force gathered around him, slapping him on the back in welcome.

They all turned as the ramp lowered, and the others emerged. First down were Lance and Kim. "Here comes the walking wounded." Cliff grinned.

Lance made a face and everyone laughed. Sven and Romelle embraced him. "Good to see you Lance. And in one piece." Sven told him with a smile.

Lance shrugged. "Well, more or less." He said, indicating his sling. "Easy there Pidge. I don't mend as fast as you." Lance held onto Pidge with his good arm.

"Where are Allura and Keith?" Romelle asked.

Lance nodded back towards the ship. "They're coming. Keith's moving a little slow, but he's up and around."

"What happened?" Sven asked.

"Long story. Let's just say it was as about as close as we've ever come to losing him. And I never want to go through it again." Lance said solemnly.

Sven and Romelle glanced at each other, hearing the seriousness in Lance's voice. But before Sven could reply, Keith and Allura came down the ramp. Keith was pale and thin, and leaned on Allura's arm. The Princess had managed to shape up her hair, and her once waist length locks now fell to her shoulders. Both their faces bore the marks of fading bruises. Sven felt a lump come to his throat as he stepped forward. "_Min broder_. _Min syster_." He said hoarsely, taking them both in his arms.

Romelle was next, kissing Keith soundly, then holding her cousin tightly in her arms. Pidge just clung to Keith, sobbing against his chest. Keith held him close. Tears flowed down Allura's cheeks as she smiled at her "family".

Coran stepped forward. "Majesties, welcome home." He said properly.

Allura laughed and rushed to his arms. "Oh Coran!" After a moment, the elderly advisor relaxed his stance, and held her close.

Keith watched the reunion with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lisa rushing up to Cliff. She spoke softly to him, and Keith closed his eyes in grief.

"Keith?" He opened his eyes to see Allura looking at him with concern. He nodded towards Cliff. Lance and Allura followed his gaze, and sobered. Allura took her husband's hand. "Come on. Let's get you to sick-bay."

Keith shook his head. "I'm not going to sick-bay."

Allura narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." He growled back.

Romelle laughed. "Come Keith, do as you're told. You look like you could use the rest, and besides, Jeff will be glad of the company."

Keith and Lance's heads snapped up. "What did you say?" Lance asked.

Before Romelle could answer, Cliff let out a whoop of excitement and sprinted towards the Castle. Kim dropped her brother's hand, and rushed after him.

"Somebody better tell us what's going on." Keith said sternly.

Sven smiled. "Jeff is fine. Cinda and Crick pulled off a miracle, and saved his life."

"He's been griping for the past few days, wanting to get out of bed. Doctor Gorma said Jeff was the worst patient he'd ever had. Except for you!" Pidge told Keith laughing.

Allura smiled at her husband. "Looks like we all have a few surprises." She turned back towards the ship, as Garrett joined them.

Coran's brow furrowed in puzzlement as he looked at the young man. "And who might you be?"

Garrett stepped forward, stopping in front of Coran. "Father?" He asked hesitantly.

Coran started in surprise. "No, it cannot be…" He whispered.

Garrett took his father in his arms. "Yes, Father, it's true. I am home." They held each other tightly.

Allura beamed up at Keith. He smiled back, then he looked up, and his grin faded. Lance and the others followed his gaze. Space Marshall Charles Graham was walking towards them. "What's he doing here?" Keith growled.

"Easy Keith. Dey arrived de day after you left. Galaxy Garrison wanted to offer any assistance dey could." Sven replied.

Lance scowled. "A little late for that." He muttered.

Graham stepped forward. "Keith, Lance, Princess Allura. I am glad to see you back safely."

Keith nodded curtly. "Thank-you Sir."

Graham then turned to Allura. "Your Majesty, I trust you are all right?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks to my husband, my friends, and Commander Hazar." She replied coolly.

Keith stepped in front of Allura. "Marshall Graham, is there something we can do for you? We are just getting back after a harrowing journey. My Team and I are injured and tired, and need our rest." Keith told him coldly.

Graham met the young man's glare. "That is fine Captain. But as soon as you are able, I would like to schedule a debriefing. This incident is highly unprecedented. We need to know exactly what occurred." He replied in the same tone.

"Perhaps you should have done something sooner, and this whole thing would never have happened." Keith's brown eyes flashed dangerously.

A restraining hand dropped onto Keith's shoulder. "Easy Son."

Everyone looked up. "_Satans helvete!_" Sven swore in Swedish, his English forgotten.

"My God!" Graham exclaimed.

Lance grinned sarcastically. "I take it you recognize Edward and Cassandra Montgomery? And Russell Pollodin?"

"But how?" Graham asked incredulously.

Keith smiled sardonically. "We'll let you know in the debriefing. Now, if you'll excuse us." Keith brushed by Graham, who stood, mouth agape, watching in disbelief. Lance and the others followed close behind.

They stopped in the Rec-room, and Keith sank gratefully onto the couch, his face pale. Allura brushed her hand across his forehead. "You should go to sick-bay."

"I told you before, I'm not going to any damned sick-bay." Keith told her. Allura glared at Keith. Keith glared back. Everyone laughed.

Edward turned to Sven. "You have to be Sven Oleson. Unless my son has picked up another Scandinavian trouble maker."

"No Sir! I mean, yes Sir." Sven stammered as his friends laughed.

Romelle stepped forward, extending her hand. "What my husband means is, yes, he is Sven Oleson. I am Romelle of Planet Pollux."

Cassandra smiled. "I have heard of Pollux. I am pleased to meet you Princess."

Lance plopped himself down on a chair. "I think we should have a party."

"Great idea Lance! Nanny will do **anything** now that you guys brought the Princess home safely!" Pidge said excitedly.

Keith shook his head. "How about we get settled a bit first."

Lance grinned at his friend. "Aww Cap, you just want time alone with Allura."

Allura blushed, and Keith glared at Lance. Everyone laughed. "He's got you there Keith." The Admiral told him.

Keith shook his head in annoyance. "There's probably no stopping you anyway." Keith got awkwardly to his feet, wincing in pain. Allura took his hand. Together they started to leave. At the door, Keith paused and turned to Lance. "Just make sure you're not late for practice in the morning." He winked at Lance's stunned expression, and left the room, everyone roaring with laughter.

-

Keith paused with Allura in front of their door. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Go. I just want to check on Jeff. I won't be long."

Allura smiled at him. "See that you aren't. You need rest as well."

He pulled her close for a moment. "I love you." He said softly, kissing her again. "Now, you'd better get in there before Nanny comes out to find you!" She laughed and went into the room. Keith watched after her for a moment, then headed off to sick-bay.

He found Jeff lying in bed, seemingly asleep. Keith smiled in relief at seeing his friend alive. "Hey."

Jeff opened his eyes. Spying Keith, he smiled. "Hey yourself."

Keith eased himself down carefully in a chair next to Jeff's bed. "How're you doing there Dunbar?"

"Better than I was Montgomery, better than I was." Jeff eased himself into a sitting position. "How about you? Cliff told me it was rough."

"It wasn't pretty, let me tell you." Keith sat back in the chair, wincing a little. "I took care of Lotor without a problem, then got hit by one of his guards." Keith shook his head in disgust. "I still can't believe they managed to take me down."

Jeff grinned. "Hey, it happens to the best of us." Then his expression sobered. "This time was too close Keith, for both of us."

Keith leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, refusing to meet Jeff's eyes. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I knew what Lotor was capable of. I should have been able to stop him." He said quietly.

"Keith." Keith looked up. Jeff met his gaze frankly. "You cannot be responsible for the world. If anyone is to be held accountable, it should be Galaxy Garrison. They had the chance to end this and instead, let the bureaucrats call the shots. It's not your fault. Hell, you risked yourself trying to stop that madman. And nearly got yourself killed in the process!" Keith shook his head. Jeff pressed on. "Keith, stop trying to carry the burdens of the universe. You'll only end up making yourself and those around you, more miserable."

Keith sighed. "You're right." He got up and paced the room. "But, I can't help myself sometimes. I always feel like there's something out there, watching me, just waiting for me to stumble." He sighed again. "I know that sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't. It's your compassion and loyalty that makes you such a great leader. You'll make a terrific King." Jeff told him.

Keith's head snapped up in surprise. "What do you mean King?" He held up his hand in protest. "Oh no! They can crown Allura. I am perfectly content to stay the way I am."

Jeff grinned. "We'll just see about that. Nanny and the girls seem to have it all planned out."

"Good. They can talk to Lance. He wants a party too. Let them crown him."

"King Lance! That's all we need…Imagine the problems that would create!" Jeff laughed.

"Not to mention he's smitten with Hazar's sister." Keith told Jeff.

"Dorma and Lance? You've got to be kidding!" Jeff said incredulously. Keith shook his head. "Well damn. I guess it's true about opposites attract."

"I think they're more alike than we think." Keith sat back down, absently rubbing at his wound.

Doctor Gorma chose that moment to enter the room. Spying Keith, he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Captain. It's good to have you back. Let me take a look at that."

Keith shook his head. "No offense Doc, but I'm fine. A little stiff, but fine."

Gorma narrowed his eyes at Keith. "I believe I'll be the judge of that. See me before you leave." He turned on his heel and left the room.

Jeff snickered. "You'll be bunking next to me before you know it."

"When hell freezes over Dunbar." Keith replied.

"Jeff? Keith?" They turned as Lisa entered the room, holding tightly to her father's hand.

Jeff started in surprise. "Colonel Pollodin? Keith, you found him? And your family?"

Keith nodded. "We brought home a few souvenirs." He said grinning.

Russ Pollodin stepped forward, eyeing Jeff speculatively. "So, Jeffery Dunbar, I understand you have been fraternizing with my daughter. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, winking at Keith.

"And I believe this is where I leave the room." Keith stood to leave.

"Thanks alot Montgomery! I thought you'd never desert a comrade in trouble!" Jeff protested.

"I choose to call it a tactical retreat in a no-win situation." Keith laughed. "Feel better my friend."

Lisa followed Keith out the door and took his hand in hers. "Keith, I don't know what to say. How to thank you." Her brown eyes filled with tears.

Keith placed a finger on her lips. "None needed Lisa. I only wish we could have brought your mom as well."

"Just knowing what happened….Oh Keith!"

Keith pulled her into his arms, holding her gently for a few minutes. "Go, be with them. We'll talk later." He kissed her softly on the forehead, and watched as she joined Jeff and her father. He smiled to himself and started for the door.

"Going somewhere Captain?"

Keith closed his eyes and groaned to himself. "Damn. I was hoping you would have forgotten."

Gorma smiled. "About you? Never Captain. Come, let's take a look at you."


	52. Chapter 52

I don't own Voltron, just the ones I created!

-

Keith awoke to find the morning sun shining into his face. He groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head.

Allura laughed. "Rise and shine sleepyhead!"

"Coffee. I need coffee." Keith moaned from underneath the covers.

Allura laughed again. "If you'd just wake up, you'd find a cup on the table next to you."

Keith eased himself up and spotting the mug, grabbed it. He took a gulp, and closed his eyes, his face a mask of ecstasy. "Ahhhhh….much better."

Allura sat down next to him. "You know, I'm starting to get a bit jealous. You don't even look at me that way."

"Well maybe I would if you were coffee flavored." Keith smiled at her devilishly. "Which gives me an idea…."

Allura blushed scarlet and swatted at him. "Hedonist." She got to her feet. "Come on, time to get up."

Keith went back to his coffee. "What time is it?"

"After eight-o'clock."

Keith looked up in surprise. "You're kidding! I haven't slept this late since…." He looked puzzled. "I don't think I've ever slept this late actually." He finished the rest of his coffee, and got to his feet. Pain rippled across his chest, making him gasp, and he clutched at the back of a chair for support.

Allura was at his side in and instant. "Keith!"

Keith took a shuddering breath. "I'm alright." He straightened up slowly. "Just stood up too fast." He closed his eyes, still holding the chair. Allura placed her hand on top of his. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "Really. I'm ok." He walked over and looked out the window. Allura stood next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Beautiful day. Wish we could spend it outside."

"Me too. But we have that meeting with Marshall Graham, and then I have to finish the planning for my Coronation as Queen."

"Ummm, Allura? I'm not going to have to be crowned King or anything am I?"

Allura laughed at the wry expression on Keith's face. "Of course not! Why, have you changed your mind?"

Keith shook his head. "No!"

"You will have to have some sort of title, probably Royal Consort. But no, you won't be called King."

Keith sighed in relief. "Thank-God for small favors." He smiled at her. "But our children will still be Prince or Princess?"

"Yes, if we have children."

Keith raised his eyebrows. "You don't want children?"

"Of course I want them! If you do." She told him.

Keith held her gently. "As long as they are as beautiful as their mother."

She sighed, then looked up at Keith with a teasing smile on her lips. "Speaking of children, technically, we aren't married yet."

Keith looked confused. "Really? Did I miss that part of the ceremony?"

"We have yet to consummate the marriage. Until we do so, officially, we're not married. It's Arusian Law."

It was Keith's turn to blush. "Allura…It's not that I…I'm not really feeling…I mean…"

Allura laughed and kissed her husband on the tip of his nose. "I know. I love you."

Keith smiled down at her. "I love you too."

The door opened, and Lance sauntered in. "Morning all. Why Keith Montgomery, it's hours past dawn and you're still not dressed? Has the universe as we know it, ended!" He placed his hand on his heart and dropped into a chair. "I may faint."

Keith scowled as Lance and Allura both burst out laughing. "I'm going to take a shower." He stormed off into the bathroom.

Lance grinned at Allura. "Well, he's still grumpy. Hasn't had coffee yet?"

Allura shook her head. "No, he had a cup. I don't think he's feeling all that well still. He nearly passed out when he got out of bed."

"Don't worry Princess. He'll be fine. Just needs a bit more time to recover." Lance walked over to stand next to her. "If only he could have a break. I dread the meeting with the Alliance brass today."

"Me too." She looked up at him. "Lance? I talked you your father. Did Keith really turn in his Captain's bars? I mean, for real this time?"

Lance nodded. "So did I. They're not telling us everything Allura. There's more to this whole situation. And somebody better start explaining, or Keith is going to have some heads on a platter. He told you about Bothak?"

Allura shook her head. "Coran and your father did actually. Bothak will be banished off Arus. It's our way."

Lance shrugged. "Well, it's your planet. Personally, I'd take him apart bit by bit. I know that's what Keith wanted to do anyway."

Allura sighed. "He's changed Lance."

Lance looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"He isn't himself." She paced the room. "He seems…colder somehow. More distant. Keith never was one for wearing his emotions on his sleeve, but now…"

Lance nodded. "I thought it was just me. He's been that way since he came back from Earth. Something happened in those meetings. And it's still going on."

Allura looked up at Lance with tears in her eyes. "I thought all our problems would be over when the war ended."

Lance took her in his arms. "It'll be all right Allura. Just give Keith some time. It's been a hellish couple of weeks. He's got alot of stuff to work out in that thick head of his." Lance grinned at Allura. "Trust me.

Allura sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Lance tilted her head up to look at him. "Aren't I always?"

Keith stepped back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist. . A twinge of jealousy flashed through him at seeing Lance's arms around Allura. He quickly repressed it. "You still here?" He asked Lance.

Lance grinned. "Just killing time until Hazar and Dorma show up."

Keith disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed. "I figured you would have smuggled her into your room by now. You got enough practice at the Academy. " He called back.

"I thought of it, but changed my mind. The guards here tend to shoot first and ask questions later!" Lance winked at Allura. Keith came back into the room. Lance glanced up at him. "That what you're wearing to the debriefing?"

Keith was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark maroon shirt. "You have a problem with what I'm wearing?" He asked testily.

Lance shook his head. "Not me Cap. I never was one for uniforms anyway." He gave Allura's hand a squeeze. "See you both later. Keith, do yourself and the rest of us a favor and have another cup of coffee." With a jaunty wave, Lance left the room.

"We're changing that password." Keith glared at Allura.

"He'll just bypass it again." She walked over and took his hand. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

Keith nodded. "I want it over with so we can get on with our lives."

"And you won't change your mind over resigning your commission?"

Keith narrowed his eyes at her. "Lance told you?" She nodded. Keith sighed. "Allura, I can't be part of something that doesn't follow its own rules. The Alliance is supposed to protect its peoples, and they failed to do that when they allowed Lotor to go unpunished. I don't want any part of that."

"Neither do I. I'm not signing the treaty." Allura said quietly.

"That is entirely your choice Allura. I'll stand behind any decision you make, you know that." Keith said firmly.

Allura smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Keith smiled back down at her. "I love you too. That's why I'm doing this."

"Then we'd better get going." Hand in hand, they left for the meeting.


	53. Chapter 53

Voltron and characters belong to WEP, the others are mine!

-

Keith entered the briefing room behind Allura. She walked over to her chair, and Keith took his accustomed seat at her left hand. Coran sat at her right, and the rest of the Arusian council sat in their seats beside him. Also assembled were Lance, Admiral Harrison, Kim, Marshall Graham, Commander Hawkins, Cliff, Edward and Cassandra Montgomery, and Russ Pollodin. A small group of Alliance officers sat at the far end of the room. Hazar and Dorma entered right behind Keith and sat at the opposite end of the table. Keith watched Dorma glance at Lance and send him a small smile. Hazar followed his sister's gaze, and watched Lance measuringly. _I'll have to have a talk with Lance,_ Keith thought to himself. He noticed everyone was in uniform, except for himself. Even Lance was dressed, the sling on his arm showing up clearly against the dark blue of his jacket. _Aunt Brenda must have bullied him into it._

Allura cleared her throat, and the room grew silent. "Marshall Graham. I believe you requested this meeting. The floor is yours."

Graham got to his feet. "Thank-you Majesty." He nodded at Allura, then turned to face the rest of the room. "First let me say that we at Galaxy Garrison deeply regret the fact that Lotor of Doom was able to escape from the Mars prison base and cause the incident that brings us here today."

"He should have been executed." One of the councilors said heatedly.

"Nevertheless, we are sorry." Graham bowed his head towards Allura, then sat back down.

She nodded. "Thank-you Marshall Graham." She turned to Coran and nodded.

The elderly advisor faced the rest of the room. "Her Majesty has decided that now is not the time for Arus to join the Galaxy Alliance. While there is still unrest amongst yourselves, it would be unwise to add our own tribulations." He sat back down.

The room erupted with everyone arguing to be heard. Graham looked shocked, the Admiral appeared unsurprised, and Lance wore a smug look on his face. Allura looked calm, but her eyes were troubled. Keith's expression didn't change.

Finally, when it was apparent that no one was going to back down, Keith spoke up. "**QUIET!**" Silence abruptly filled the room.

"Captain Montgomery, did you recommend the Princess on this course of action?" Graham asked angrily.

"This decision was not come about lightly. And yes, I did advise Allura against it. After all the _help_ you've given her already, it didn't take much urging on my part." Keith told him savagely.

Graham glared at the young Captain. Keith stood his ground and glared back. "All right, that's enough." Allura spoke up. "Marshall Graham, for now that is my decision. I need to do what is best for my people and my planet. No matter what advice I was given, the decision was ultimately mine to make, is that understood?" Graham nodded. "Good. Now, you had something else to discuss?"

Graham turned back to everyone assembled. "We need to know exactly what happened with Lotor. It is not morbid curiosity, we have to be prepared for any ramifications that might ensue." He paused a moment. "There is some one missing. Where is Sergeant Packard?"

"Hunk is helping Commander Hazar's crew with the repairs to the ship. He felt it was the least he could do." Keith said sarcastically. "Lieutenant Oleson and Princess Romelle have chosen to stay out of these affairs. Their situation on Pollux is rocky enough without adding the Galaxy Alliance." He finished coldly.

Lance shot a sidelong glance at his father. The Admiral shook his head, sighing. Edward and Cassandra caught the look, and watched their son with concern.

There was silence in the room for a few moments. Admiral Harrison spoke up. "Keith, perhaps you'd better tell Marshall Graham exactly what happened during your wedding and the events on Trasana."

Keith looked apprehensive and Allura placed her hand on his arm. He took a deep breath and began. "Lotor, with the help on one of Arus's Councilmen, landed here on the planet. He crashed our wedding, holding Admiral Harrison's youngest daughter hostage. He then demanded Allura be turned over to him or he would kill Annie. I refused to give her to him, but Allura has a mind of her own." He smiled thinly at his wife. "She stepped forward, hoping Lotor would release Annie. Instead, he fled with both of them, but not before shooting Captain Jeffery Dunbar point-blank in the chest. Lotor then sealed the doors, and made for his ship. Lance, Sven and I broke the window and sped for the Lions, while Hunk and Pidge got the doors open. We found Annie in one of the Castle gardens. Apparently, Allura had somehow convinced Lotor to free her. We launched the Lions, and managed to get a tracking missile aboard his ship. Before we could do much more, he fired upon my Team, taking down Pidge Yvontil and the Green Lion. He then appeared on my Com-screen, telling us to break off our attack or he would kill Allura." Here Keith paused to take a shuddering breath. "I believed him, and called off our attack." His voice trailed off.

Allura looked straight at Keith. "You had no choice. Lotor had nothing to lose and everything to gain by killing me. You did the right thing." She said vehemently.

Admiral Harrison picked up the story. "Commander Hazar contacted us shortly after this incident, and offered his assistance."

They all took turns telling the story, Hazar and Dorma included. Edward and Cassandra spoke of their surprise at Keith and Lance finding them. Lance told of how he found Allura and got her back to the ship. Cliff recounted the battle between Voltron and Ryklos's Robeast. Finally the Admiral finished, with Keith nearly dying, and their landing back on Arus the day before. Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

Graham looked up at Keith. "You claim Lotor is dead, but can you be absolutely sure? You were wrong the last time." He said accusingly.

"I shot him in the chest, then stood over him until he stopped breathing." Keith said flatly. "That good enough for you?"

Lance shivered at the coldness in Keith's tone. _Allura was right. He has changed. And not for the better…_Lance shook his head. "All right, now you know everything. What does this have to do with Galaxy Garrison? We asked for your help and you refused to send **any**. We did what we had to do."

Cliff nodded in agreement. "If it weren't for Commander Hazar, the Princess would still be a captive of Lotor, and Jeff would most probably be dead."

"You all should have waited for Alliance Forces to arrive." Graham faced each of them in turn. "You do realize you could be court-martialed for this. Your careers in Galaxy Garrison could be over."

Kim nodded. "We understand that Sir. Keith—Captain Montgomery tried to talk us out of going with him. We chose otherwise. To quote another member of the Voltron Force, 'Some things are just more important.' I for one, would do it again." She stated firmly.

Lance grinned at his sister, his heart swelling with pride. He glanced at his father, and though the Admiral looked grave, there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Marshall Graham, we've had problems with Lotor kidnapping the Princess before and Galaxy Garrison never lifted a finger. What brings you here _this_ time?" Keith asked irately.

Graham shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He glanced up at Admiral Harrison, who shrugged and folded his hands across his chest. "Well Charles, answer him. They have a right to know."

Lance looked sharply at his father. "Right to know what? Dad, what are you talking about?"

Graham cleared his throat. "There is a faction in the Alliance who does not wish peace between our people and the Druhle Empire."

Hazar nodded gravely. "I have heard rumors of the same, amongst my own citizens. It is mostly those who have a vested interest in the war, such as weapons manufacturers and chemical factories."

Graham nodded. "It is the same within the Alliance. Some have even tried to aggravate the situation with sabotage and treachery."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Allura asked.

Graham paused. "Lotor was allowed to escape in order to uncover who these collaborators were." He said quietly. "In essence, we let him go."

The room erupted in chaos. Lance bolted to his feet, shouting accusations at his father. Kim tried to calm her brother, to no avail. Allura and Coran had their hands full, trying to quell the anger as most of the Arusian council members began calling for the dismissal of the meeting and order all the foreigners off the planet. Even Cliff was fuming, pointedly ignoring Commander Hawkins's attempt at an explanation. Dorma turned to her brother, a betrayed look in her eyes, while Keith's parents talked quietly to themselves. Only Keith sat unmoving, his face an emotionless mask. Finally everyone seemed to run out of steam, and they all settled back down into their seats.

"So that's why I wasn't allowed to testify." Keith said in a calm, deadly voice, once the room quieted down. "I suggest you tell us the whole story Marshall Graham."

"Princess, please believe me when I tell you that it was not supposed to go as far as it did. If we had even _suspected_ that Lotor was in cohorts with one of your people, we would never have allowed this to happen." Graham said earnestly.

"Lotor killed three of _your_ people during his escape Marshall, didn't that give you a clue of what he was capable of? Not to mention all the misery he has caused to me and my planet. He should have been brought to justice." Allura said coldly.

"I can't argue with you Your Highness. But what's done is done, and we can be thankful that there was no real harm done." One of the G.G. aides spoke for the first time.

Cliff looked at the man, incredulous. "No harm done? Tell that to Jeff Dunbar. That bastard tried to kill him." Everyone started talking again.

"All right, that's enough. Please, Marshall Graham, continue." Coran said.

Graham looked at the angry faces around him. "He was supposed to escape only. Our sources told us he would see refuge with one of his allies. We did not expect him to come to Arus."

"Why didn't you tell us all this when he escaped? We could have been more prepared." Allura said accusingly.

Graham shook his head. "We knew there was some one here on your planet Princess, who was aiding him. We couldn't risk a leak."

"You could have told us something." Lance snapped angrily.

"In retrospect, yes, we should have."

Keith spoke. "What else aren't you telling us? This goes alot deeper than one manic who wants to rule the universe. This is about Voltron."

Graham shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at the Admiral for support. Harrison shook his head. "I told you a year ago that this wouldn't work Charles."

"You knew about this?" Keith asked his uncle.

Harrison shook his head. "Not about Lotor. Just about Voltron."

"What about Voltron?" Allura asked.

Graham sighed. "Some members of the Alliance and Galaxy Garrison were hoping to bring Voltron under their control. They want to use him to help keep control over other parts of the universe."

"Voltron belongs to Arus and her people." Coran said. "Only the Princess has the right to say when and if he will be used."

Keith's mind was racing. _It's all starting to make sense. _"That's why you were so eager to see this treaty signed. You wanted to take control of Voltron."

"And they were going to use him as a bargaining chip for peace with the Druhle Empire." Hazar spoke for the first time.

"**WHAT!**" Echoed most of the room.

Hazar nodded. "Did you think it was a coincidence that my ship happened to be so close during your time of need?"

"So you never really meant to help us. It was all a plot to get Voltron." Keith's voice allayed his anger.

Hazar shook his head. "No Keith. I have never wanted Voltron. If I did, I would have already had the Vehicle Force. I merely wanted to open peace talks between my people and yours."

"Why should we believe you?" Lance snapped.

"True, you have no reason to. But I speak the truth." Hazar turned back to Keith. "I offered my services in earnest. Lotor should have died long ago. If you had not come with me, I would have gone to Trasana on my own."

"And Allura?" Keith persisted. "What would have happened to her?"

"She would have been returned here to Arus. With no strings attached." Hazar sighed wearily. "I have known nothing but war my entire life. This was a chance to end it all. It should have been planned out differently. I am truly sorry for my part in this deception."

The room went quiet for a moment. "I told you this would never work Charles. These young people are smarter than you all gave them credit for." Harrison said quietly.

"What are you talking about Dad? Don't tell me you knew about this whole set-up all along." Lance asked bitterly.

Harrison faced his son, and looked Lance squarely in the eye. "I swear to you, I did not know they had put this plan into action. It was brought up as a proposal months before Lotor was captured. I told them it would never work, and was the most asinine idea I had ever heard of. They dropped the subject. The topic came up again after Lotor was arrested six months ago. I could barely stomach that farce of a trial and I walked out of the briefings. I had assumed it was over."

Lance didn't look convinced. "But you had an idea. Why didn't you say _something?_"

"It was on a strictly need to know basis." Graham told him.

Keith's hold on his temper finally snapped. His face went red then white with rage. "**_Need to know!_** Being on top of Lotor's hit list doesn't constitute 'Need to know'?" Keith got to his feet. "Allura, I'm sorry. I can't listen to anymore of this. If you'll excuse me." He stormed from the briefing.

A heavy silence gripped the room. Allura began to speak. "Well, it seems my choice in not signing the treaty was justified. Marshall Graham, I suggest you rethink your policies. And I want it known to everyone here. Arus offers asylum to any person who wishes to abide our laws and live in peace. **_Any_** person, no matter who they are, or where they're from. Is that clear?" No one spoke. "This meeting is adjourned." She stood and followed Keith out the door.

There were quiet murmurs as the Arus Council left the room. Lance glared angrily at his father, then marched out without a backward glance. Cliff took Kim's hand and together they went after him, leaving Coran, Marshall Graham, Admiral Harrison, Edward, Cassandra, and Russ standing together.

Hazar walked over and addressed Marshall Graham. "You have done these people a grave injustice. Peace among our peoples starts with trust. I suggest you try and win theirs back." He and Dorma strode from the room.

Graham looked at the others dejectedly. "I never meant for this to happen."

"These young people are some of the best that the Academy has ever turned out. You'll regret this someday Charles." Harrison told him.

Graham shook his head. "I already do." He left the room. Russ left shortly after.

Cassandra waited until they left, then sighed. "I should go find Keith."

"That's not a good idea Cass." Harrison told her, shaking his head. "Keith doesn't often lose his temper, but when he does, you don't want to be within a light-year of him."

"Keith? A temper? Must take after you Cass." Edward smiled at his wife.

Harrison laughed. "That's for sure. The boys has incredible instincts, almost frightening, but he tends to keep his emotions all bottled up inside. After a while, they get the better of him, and he tends to blow, and God help anyone who's near him." Harrison smiled down at Cassandra. "Don't worry Cass, Lance will take care of him."

"Lance? Are you sure?" Cassandra sounded skeptical.

"Yes, Lance. He knows how to handle Keith. And Keith knows how to handle Lance. He'll be fine." Harrison smiled at Keith's parents. "Lance will poke at him until Keith either starts talking or hits him. Sometimes both."

"Keith? Hit Lance? Are you kidding?" Now Edward sounded surprised.

Harrison laughed. "Oh Lance hits back often enough. Didn't you notice the bruises on the both of them? They didn't get all those during their stay on Trasana. Even now, those two occasionally solve their problems with their fists. Trust me, Lance will find Keith, where ever he's hiding."

Cassandra's eyes filled with tears. "He's my son, and I hardly know him." Edward put his arm around her.

"Cass," Harrison said softly. "Give him time. Keith's had alot thrown at him over the past few days. He'll come around, you'll see." His expression softened. "He's not the little boy you left all those years ago. He's grown into a fine young man, one with integrity, and principles. He's going through a tough time right now. He'll be all right."

Edward smiled gratefully. "You've been so much to him. We can never repay you." He held his hand out.

Harrison grasped Edwards's hand, and pulled both of them into a tight embrace. "I never asked you to. I just thank God we've got you all back."


	54. Chapter 54

Voltron is WEP's, the others are mine.

Short, but sweet.

-

"Keith?"

Keith looked up from where he was currying his white stallion. Little Annie Harrison stood watching him from the doorway. He smiled at her. "Hey there sweetheart. What brings you out here?"

She shrugged. "Everyone's busy. Can I pat him?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course, come here." Keith held his hand out to her and Annie hurried towards him. Keith placed an apple in her hand. "Here, like this." He showed her how to feed the horse.

Annie laughed. "He tickles! What's his name?"

"Gaerwn. I think he likes you." Keith laughed as the stallion ruffled Annie's hair.

She sighed. "He's beautiful. Can we go for a ride?

Keith paused. _I'm really not in the mood. _He started to shake his head, but one look at Annie's downcast face changed his mind. He was a sucker for a beautiful woman. He sighed. "Sure, let's go." He quickly saddled and bridled Gaerwn, then hoisted Annie up onto the animal's back. Pain streaked through his chest making him pause for a moment. He took a deep breath, waiting for the pain to subside, then climbed up behind her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready Keith!" She giggled with excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for!" He touched his heels to Gaerwn's flank, and they galloped out of the paddock. Keith let his horse run for a few moments, then slowed him to an easy canter. Annie squealed with delight. They continued on until the Castle was out of sight. Keith's side began to ache in earnest, and he slowed his horse. "How about we give Gaerwn a breather." He said, pulling the animal to a stop in a large field.

"You can pick some flowers." He slid off the horse, helping Annie out of the saddle. She ran off across the field. Keith leaned against his horse, waiting for the pain in his chest to fade. He ground tethered Gaerwn, letting the horse graze, and moved over to sit in the shade of a tree. Annie looked back at him, waving. Keith waved back. A few minutes later, she came and sat by his side. "Got enough flowers?" He asked smiling.

Annie nodded. "Yes. Does the Princess like flowers?"

"She loves flowers. Are these for her?"

"Yep." The little girl grew thoughtful. "Keith?"

"Yes honey?"

"That bad man, the one who tried to hurt me and take me away, where is he?" She looked up at him.

Keith took her hand and looked deep into her green eyes. "He's gone Annie. He can't ever touch you again."

"Are you sure?" She asked seriously.

"I promise."

She sat quietly for a few minutes, then turned to him once more. "Keith?"

"Yes Annie?"

"Daddy said you got hurt really bad. That you almost died." She looked up at him in concern.

Keith nodded. "I almost did Annie."

She paused for a moment, thinking. "Lance got hurt a few months ago. Daddy came here to see him. Mommy cried."

"She didn't want Lance to be hurt. Sometimes people cry when they're scared." He told her.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Are you ever scared Keith?"

Keith nodded again. "I was very scared when Lotor took you and Allura."

"I was scared too." She grew quiet again. "Keith?"

Keith smiled. "Yes Annie?"

"Now that you found your real Mommy and Daddy, does that mean you won't live with us anymore?" She asked innocently.

Keith looked down at her. "Well Annie, the Princess and I are married now. My home is here, on Arus."

She puzzled over that for a moment. "So, will you still visit us?"

"Of course I'll still visit you. And Allura will come with me." He grinned at her.

"I like her. She's pretty. And nice." Annie smiled back, and then her expression sobered. "Keith? Are you still my big brother?"

Keith took her tiny hand in his. "Annie, I will always be your big brother."

"I'm glad you didn't die Keith. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you too Annie." He held her close for a moment, then smiled at her. "Come on. Let's get back and get those flowers some water. Maybe Nanny has some cookies we can steal from the kitchen!"

She laughed and gathered her flowers in her arms. Keith lifted her onto Gaerwn's back, and together they rode back to the Castle.


	55. Chapter 55

Yep, still don't own em. If you want to sue, I'll give you my husband. Free.

-

Later, Keith paced around his office, his mind whirling in a million different directions. _Damn Galaxy Garrison. They should have told us. I do not want to be crowned anything, and I know Coran is going to try and guilt me into it. Allura too, without even realizing she's doing it. Pidge is probably going to seek citizenship here on Arus. Who knows what Hazar is thinking? Is this really the beginning of peace between us? Lance and Dorma, there's another mess. And what the hell am I going to do about my parents? _He felt an enormous headache coming on and rubbed his temples. His chest wound was bothering him too. _I've been doing too much. I need to slow down… but I can't. I just **can't**. There's just too much going on right now._ He sighed, and leaned his hands on the open window sill. He heard the door open, but didn't turn around.

"Keith? Honey are you all right?"

He looked up to see Allura walking towards him, her blue eyes filled with concern. He smiled. "I'm fine Allura. Just a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

She looked closely at him. Keith was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He held himself stiffly, as if he was in pain. Allura placed her hand on his. "I hear you've been off riding with another woman." She teased.

Keith chuckled. "You found out about that did you? Did you like your flowers?"

"They're beautiful. She's an angel. How she can be related to Lance is beyond me." Allura rested her head against Keith's shoulder and they stood looking out the window.

"Did you get all your Coronation stuff done?" Keith asked quietly.

"Almost. Coran wants to do it immediately, before anymore crises arrive. I managed to get him to wait a week. We could all use a bit more rest. Especially you."

Keith looked down at her. "Don't you start. I'm fine, really."

_No, you're not._ Before Allura could answer, the door chime rang. "Damn. So much for my peace and quiet. Come in!" Keith called out.

The door opened and Marshall Graham walked in. Keith drew himself up and faced him with a scowl. Allura put a restraining hand on his arm.

"What brings you here Marshall Graham?" Keith asked coldly.

"Please Captain, Princess, I just want to talk to you both. May I?" He gestured to a chair. Keith nodded, and Graham sat down. Allura sat next to him, and after a moment, Keith took a seat behind his desk. "I never meant to cause any trouble by coming here. In fact, I was sent to offer you this." He handed Allura an envelope.

She opened it and began to read. After a few minutes she handed it to Keith. He quickly scanned the document, then looked up a Graham with suspicion. "Is this for real?"

Graham nodded. "Yes. If you sign the treaty to become part of the Alliance, Voltron will not be part of it. He will remain yours to do with as you wish. If you choose to assist Galaxy Garrison, we will be grateful. If you do not, we will manage. We did quite well before we even know about Voltron."

Allura looked at Keith. He shrugged. "It's your decision Allura."

"It's **OURS**." She turned back to Graham. "Marshall, I must consult with my Council before I sign anything. I trust that will be all right?"

He nodded. "Yes Majesty. Take all the time you need." Graham cleared his throat and faced Keith. "Captain. It was never our intention at Galaxy Garrison to deceive you."

Keith's tone grew icy. "Then what was it?"

"Keith, you have no idea how far up this corruption goes. Even the President of the Alliance is under close watch. We couldn't tell you. I know you're Team is as trustworthy as they come, but can you vouch for everyone else on the planet? Majesty, one of your top Council members was in collusion with Lotor. We just couldn't risk a leak."

Keith was not convinced. "I still say you should have told us something."

"Yes, we should have. Hindsight is ever perfect. But believe me, it will not happen again. I promise you that."

Keith and Allura shared another glance. "Marshall Graham, just because we on Arus are not one of your big and powerful members of the Alliance, doesn't mean my people are any less important. If we are going to be part of this, I expect to be treated no differently than them." Allura said firmly.

"I can guarantee it your Majesty." Graham told her.

"I will give you an answer in a few days. Thank-you for your apologies." Allura replied.

"Is there anything else Marshall Graham?" Keith asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." He handed Keith another envelope. Keith opened it, and a pair of gold Star Clusters fell to his desk. He looked up at the Marshall in surprise. "Captain Montgomery, it gives me great pleasure to bestow upon you the rank of Commander." Graham smiled.

"I resigned my Commission Marshall." Keith said tentatively.

Graham shook his head. "I understand that. But I ask you to reconsider. The Alliance needs people like you and your Team, Keith. People who take their oaths seriously, and who put the welfare of others before themselves. If you choose to resign, there will be no ramifications for any of you. It is up to you, Commander." Graham paused. "There is one more thing. Your assignment."

Keith and Allura's head snapped up in surprise. "What assignment?" Keith asked.

"If you choose to accept it, you have been given command of the_ Dauntless._"

"The _Dauntless_? Isn't she the new exploratory vessel?" Keith asked.

Graham nodded. "She's much more than that. While exploration is still her main function, the _Dauntless_ is a Shadow Corps vessel. She makes the perfect cover ship to handle delicate situations. You will have choice of your officers if you choose to take the assignment." He paused to let the news sink in. "She could be yours Commander Montgomery. You just have to say the word." Graham told him.

Allura watched Keith with her heart in her throat. She saw his eyes light up at the offer of the Command.

Keith took a deep breath, and fingered the Clusters. "I can't answer you right now Marshall. I need to talk to my Team, and my wife."

Graham stood. "Of course. Lance and the others are also to be promoted in rank. You and your Team have been forgotten here long enough." He bowed to Allura and left the room.

Keith got up from his chair and paced the length of his office. Allura sat quietly, waiting for him to speak. He finally turned to look at her. "Allura…" He said hopelessly.

She rose and went into his open arms. He buried his face in her hair, and just held her, trembling. They stood there for a few minutes, before the door chime sounded again. Before Allura could call out, it opened and Lance walked in.

Lance did a double take at the look on Keith's face. "What's going on?"

Keith shook his head. "Nothing Lance…"

Lance marched over to his friend. "Bullshit! Don't lie to me Montgomery!"

Keith crushed his fists over his eyes shaking his head. Instead of answering, he stormed from the room.

Lance started after him, but Allura held him back. "No Lance! Leave him be."

Lance turned to her. "What's going on Allura?"

She shook her head. "Not here." She led him out of the Castle and down to the gardens. Sitting on a stone bench, she told Lance of the Marshall's apology and the new treaty.

Lance shrugged. "But what does that have to do with Keith? He could care less about Galaxy Garrison right now."

Allura's eyes filled with tears. "They promoted him Lance. Commander. And gave him a ship called the _Dauntless_."

"_Dauntless_? That's an exploratory ship. Talk about bor-ring."

Allura shook her head. "It's a Shadow ship. Marshall Graham said it was used to diffuse delicate situations under the cover of exploration."

Lance got to his feet. "Damn." He turned back to Allura. "Commander?" She nodded. "Damn." He said again.

"Lance, what if he accepts it?" She asked fearfully.

Lance snorted in derision. "I doubt he will."

"You didn't see his face when he held those Clusters. And when they offered him the ship. Lance, what am I going to do?" She buried her face in her hands.

Lance was at her side in an instant. He pulled her to him, and held her as she sobbed. "Easy Allura. I don't think he'll take the assignment."

She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "You don't?"

Lance shook his head. "He's happy here Allura. Happier than I've ever seen him."

"But it's the kind of assignment he's always wanted."

"Yeah, it is. But that was a long time ago. Priorities change. Keith loves you Allura. He's made a home here on Arus. He won't turn his back on that." Lance told her.

Allura blinked back her tears. "You really think so?"

Lance nodded. "I do." He smiled down at her. "C'mon, how many times have **_I _**ever been wrong?" He said haughtily.

She smiled back. "I don't think you want me to answer that."

He laughed at her, and after a moment she joined in. "Much better." Lance took her by the hand. "Let's go find the others. We still have a welcome home party to plan."


	56. Chapter 56

Voltron isn't mine. Woe is me….

-

Dinner was a very subdued affair. Lance looked around the table. Keith was conspicuous by his absence, and Allura barely picked at her food. Cassandra made no pretense of eating, and Edward seemed deep in conversation with Lance's father. Sven and Romelle talked quietly. Pidge was on the 'Explorer' visiting with his brother. Only Hunk seemed to be eating. Lance caught Sven's eye and shrugged.

The Admiral caught the look and nodded at his son. Lance got up, gave Allura's hand a quick squeeze, and set off to find Keith.

He searched all his friend's usual haunts, his office, the stable, the lake, the ballroom. Keith was nowhere to be found. He even tried sickbay, but neither Jeff nor Lisa had seen him. _C'mon Harrison, think. Where would he be?_

By now, night had fallen, and the Castle hallways were deserted. Lance had almost given up, when he heard a noise coming from the gym. He carefully opened the door, and slipped inside.

Keith was over in the far corner of the gym. He was dressed in a white gi, and exercising with his swords. He swung the twin Katanas over and around him, in an intricate dance. Lance just watched from the shadows. Though Keith didn't show it, Lance had no doubt that he knew he was there.

Keith's moves became more difficult, and Lance marveled at his skill. _Who'd have thought he almost died a week ago._ As if on cue, Keith suddenly moaned, and dropped to his knees, his swords clattering to the floor. Lance bolted to his side. "Keith!"

"I…I'm…all right." Keith's breath came in labored gasps, and his right arm was wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Like hell you are. I'm calling the doctor." Lance started to press his com-band, but Keith grabbed his arm.

"No. I'll…be…fine."

Lance shook off Keith's grip. "Hunk, come in."

"What's up Lance?" Hunk's voice came in over the com-band.

"Do me a favor and find Dorma. Tell her I need her in the gym."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks pal." Lance turned back to Keith. "Let her help you if you won't go see the Doc."

Keith shook his head. "She's done enough…already. I'll…be— " His words were cut off as he coughed violently. A small trickle of blood appeared at his lips.

"Bullshit! You're bleeding!" He helped Keith into a sitting position. His com-band beeped. "Yeah?"

Lance's com-band beeped. "Found her Lance, she's on her way. What's going on?" Hunk asked.

"Nothing buddy. Thanks again." Lance signed off. "Relax, she'll be here in a minute."

Keith looked up at Lance. "How…do you know…she'll come?"

"She'll come. We spent most of the afternoon together. I managed to sneak her into my room after all." Lance grinned, trying not to let Keith know how nervous he was.

"That how…your shoulder…healed…so fast?" Keith asked haltingly.

"Yep." _Even now, he doesn't miss a trick. _Keith coughed again, this time moaning in pain. "Easy Keith." Lance tried not to panic at Keith's pallor. His friend's breath had evened out, but Keith was still obviously in pain. "You know, going for a ride today probably wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done."

Keith smiled faintly. "How was I supposed to resist…my favorite girl?"

"Yeah well, Annie told mom, and now _she's_ on the warpath. You're just lucky I found you first." Lance quipped.

"Lance…go to bed. I'll be all right. Just need to…catch my breath."

Lance shook his head. "No can do Cap. Just sit tight. Dorma will be here in a minute."

"I don't want her help." Keith stated flatly.

"Why the hell not?" Lance grew agitated.

"She's done…enough already. I…can't ask her…for more." Keith got slowly to his feet. "I just need a few…days rest." He picked up one of his swords and started across the floor. He made it halfway across the gym, when he stumbled. He moaned and dropped to one knee, using his sword for support.

Lance was at his side in an instant. "What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

Keith shook his head. "Maybe…maybe this…is the way…it's supposed to be…" His voice trailed off, and he refused to meet Lance's eyes.

Lance felt a chill go through him. This wasn't the Keith he knew. _Where the hell is Dorma?_

Just then, the door opened, and Dorma walked into the room. Spotting Lance and Keith, she hurried to their side. Without saying a word, she placed her hands on Keith's temples. He shook her off. "No…" Keith moaned softly.

"Keith, _cochova_, let me help you." Dorma said tenderly.

Keith looked up at her, and even Lance could see the anguish plainly written in Keith's eyes. A lump formed in his throat. "Dammit Keith!"

Dorma turned to him. "Leave us."

"No way." Lance protested. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dorma's tone softened. "Lance please." She pleaded.

The 'please' got to him. He squeezed her shoulder, his green eyes locked on her violet ones. "Take care of him." Without a backward glance, he left the room.

Dorma turned back to Keith. She stared into his eyes. "Let me in _cochova_."

Keith held rock still for a few moments, then he started to shake. "Dorma…" He whispered. "Help me…."


	57. Chapter 57

Voltron belongs to WEP.

-

Lance paced the length of his living room. He glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time. It was a little after 3:00 AM. He paced the room again. He had just about made up his mind to go back to the gym when the door chime sounded.

He had the door open in seconds, the sound of the chime still echoing in the room. Dorma stood there, looking wan and drained. Without saying a word, he pulled her into the room and sat her down on the couch. He pressed a hot cup of tea from his thermal-warmer into her hands. She sipped it hesitantly, then her hands started to shake. Lance took the cup and placed it on the table. "You're freezing. Here." He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him gratefully, then her smile faded. "How is he?" Lance asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I have healed most of his physical injuries." Dorma told him.

"What do you mean 'most'?" Lance asked anxiously.

"Keith's wounds were far more severe than anyone, even Doctor Zuurock was aware of. I remember Zuurok telling us that Keith could not stand any more surgery at the time. He wanted Keith to recover a bit before attempting again. When Keith appeared so well, we all assumed the best. Apparently we were wrong."

"Apparently." Lance said sarcastically.

She sent him a scathing look. "He has overtaxed himself, and aggravated his injuries. He should not have left the medical ward."

Lance laughed harshly. "Dorma, the only way you can keep Keith in a hospital, is if you tie him to the bed."

Dorma looked up at him, her eyes dark. "It may yet come to that."

Lance swallowed. "Were you able to heal him?"

"Somewhat. He is out of immediate danger. His body has to do the rest on its own."

They both grew quiet. Finally, Lance spoke. "You said physical wounds. Is there something else?"

Dorma got to her feet, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She stopped in front of the window. She could see the volcano that housed Lance's Red Lion, off in the distance. "Keith bears the weight of many responsibilities on his shoulders. The Princess's safety, the security of the planet, keeping his Team-mates together. It is an awesome task for one alone."

Lance stayed where he was on the couch. "It's his choice Dorma. That's the price of command."

She stood very still and quiet for a long time. "I do not know you well enough to know what your beliefs are. We Druhles believe that people have a kind of…essence, we call it _Gohantilik_. A part of them that is at the very core of their being."

Lance grew thoughtful. "Like a soul?"

Dorma turned to face him, smiling. "Yes! That is it, a soul. Keith's soul is troubled."

"How so?"

She faced the window again. "I told you of the darkness I sensed in him?"

"Yes. What does it mean?" Now Lance got to his feet, and walked to her side. "What's wrong with Keith, Dorma?"

"He feels…shamed."

"Shamed? How? Why?" Lance asked, puzzled.

"Over Lotor."

"Lotor!"

Dorma nodded. "Especially the way he died." She looked up at him. "Did Keith tell you how he killed Lotor?"

"He told us that he shot him and watched until he stopped breathing."

"That is only partly the truth. Keith assassinated Lotor. There is no other way to put it. Keith taunted Lotor into facing him, then fired and killed him. There was no great battle, Lotor did not wound Keith first, in fact Lotor was walking away. Keith murdered him." She stated flatly.

Lance went pale. "Murder. That's a strong word Dorma."

"What else would you call it? Keith hunted him down and killed him." She shook her head. "Do not get me wrong Lance. If ever a man deserved to die more, it was Lotor. I for one am not wasting my time grieving for him or the way he died."

"And you think Keith is?" Lance snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

Dorma looked sharply at him. "And how would you know Lance? Have you even _asked_ Keith what happened? Tried, _really_ tried to get him to talk to you? No. You all went about your lives, glad the menace had been taken care of, without a thought for the one left behind."

Lance stood very still, lost in his thoughts. "You're right. Damn. I should have seen that he was hurting."

Dorma placed her hand on his arm. "Do not berate yourself Lance. I did not see it either."

Lance sighed. "He told you this?"

Dorma shook her head. "Not in words, no. Feelings, thoughts." She paused. "There is more…"

Lance grimaced. "I'm almost afraid to hear it."

She looked up at him, her violet eyes wide. "I did not know you almost died a few months ago."

Lance looked startled. "What? Oh, Zarkon sent one of his Robeasts after us. I didn't get out of the way fast enough, and it took me down. Wait a minute, Keith's still shook up over _that?_"

Dorma nodded. "That and many other things. Lotor has managed to kidnap the Princess many times, most recently at her own wedding. Jeff Dunbar was shot and believed by all of you, to be dead. You all sacrificed your careers and put your own lives in danger to aid Keith on his quest. My brother and I as well." She continued, not giving Lance a chance to speak. "Sven's injuries and kidnapping. Another accident with Jeff, this one many, many years ago. And his family was imprisoned for years on Trasana. In his mind, once again he failed to protect his home and family. How do you think he feels?"

Lance's face betrayed his shock. "He can't blame himself for all that! How could he believe he could control everything?"

"Keith is responsible for the safety and security of this planet and her people. You have said it yourself Lance, that is the price of command. Did you imagine he would feel any different?"

Lance shook his head. "No, I suppose not." He closed his eyes tight in frustration. "But why the hell can he talk to you about all this and not me? I'm his best friend for God's sake!"

"He feels ashamed and unworthy of you and the others. This nobility that you all tease him about is as much a part of him as his arms and legs. It is who he is." Dorma put her hand under Lance's chin, and forced him to look at her. "Do not be angry with him Lance. He needs you now, more than he ever has before."

"Then why didn't he come to me dammit!" Lance said angrily.

"Because he is afraid of what you will think of him. He values your trust and fears he has lost it."

"That could never happen Dorma." Lance stated firmly.

"But he doesn't know that Lance! He has done something so far out of character, that he has lost a part of himself."

Lance grew quiet as he thought about what she had said. "He knows he can talk to me about anything. I still don't understand why he opened up to you." Lance said, his voice betraying his hurt.

"Because we have a special bond. He and I are _Yevretroli Hasdara_, soul mates." Dorma said softly.

Lance expression was unreadable. "Soul mates. Really." He said tonelessly.

"Lance please. What Keith and I have is extremely rare, even among my own people. It has nothing to do with feelings or emotions. It is more of a…recognition. He and I know each other somehow, though we just met a few days ago. I love Keith as my brother. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Love." Lance stood, his body as tight as a drawstring. "And he feels this way for you?"

She nodded. "Again, it is as brother and sister. He loves the Princess. It is **_her_** whom he has passion for, not me. It is Allura who can heal him now. Allura and you."

Lance was silent a long time. "I want to believe you Dorma. But this bond of yours, how can you say you have no feelings for him. I've seen how the two of you look at each other. I didn't want to believe it." He said coldly.

Dorma's heart felt tight in her chest. "Lance, please! There is **nothing** between us. I feel for him the way I feel for Hazar! The way you feel for the Princess. Keith is my brother!" She dropped her eyes to the floor to avoid looking at him. "It is some one else that I love." She whispered.

Lance looked down at her, his anger fading away. "And who might that be?" He asked softly. She refused to answer. Lance tilted her head up. "Dorma?" Her violet eyes were bright with tears. "I'll tell you something I never thought I'd hear myself say." He stared down at her. "I love you Dorma. I love you." Tears spilled down her cheeks as he kissed her gently.

"_Ke svavalia_ Lance I love you too."


	58. Chapter 58

I don't own 'em, so please don't sue!

-

Keith slipped quietly into his and Allura's rooms. _Damn I'm tired. _He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He hadn't bothered to change and still wore his gi. He walked over to the window and stood staring out at the lake.

"Keith? Is that you?"

"Well I would hope so at this late hour." He turned to see Allura framed in the bedroom doorway. She wore a white satin nightgown and robe that gleamed in the moonlight. Her eyes were large and luminous. Frankly, she took Keith's breath away. "My God Allura, you're beautiful." In a few quick strides, he was across the room. He put his arms around her and crushed her to him.

Allura pulled back, startled. "Keith, what—" But her voice was cut short as Keith pressed his lips to hers once again.

Abruptly Keith pulled back from her, and stepped away. "Allura, I'm sorry." He said, refusing to meet her eyes.

Allura could tell by the tone of his voice that Keith was blushing. She smiled to herself, and crossed the room to him. His gi had come loose, and she ran her fingers up his bare chest. He shivered and stared down at her, his brown eyes dark with emotion. "I didn't say I wanted you to stop, you just surprised me." She teased softly.

"Allura…" He eased the robe off her shoulders, and lightly caressed her arms.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down to her. Breathless, she broke off the kiss. "Take me to bed. Make me yours."

Instead of answering, he gathered her up in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom.

-

Some time later, Allura lay with her head on Keith's shoulder. He held his arms wrapped around her. She sighed in contentment. "I take it you're feeling better."

"You could say that."

"Dorma?" She lifted her head to look at him.

He looked down in surprise. "How did you know? Lance told you."

"Lance told me." They said it at the same time and laughed. Allura lay back down. She carefully ran her hand across his chest, pausing at his wound. "Are you all healed?"

Keith shook his head. "No, but I'm alot better than I was."

"And the nightmares?"

Keith grew still. "How did you know I'm having nightmares?" He asked quietly.

"We've watched you sleep." Allura replied.

"Who's 'we'?"

"All of us. Cliff and Kim, Admiral Harrison, your parents of course, Lance, myself, even Hunk. Hazar and Dorma too. No one wanted to leave you alone, so we all took turns. You never cried out, but it was pretty obvious something was troubling you." She told him matter-of-factly.

Keith got up and pulled on a pair of pants. He walked into the other room, and stood staring out the window at the lake.

Allura pulled on her robe and followed him. "Keith?"

He stood very still. "When you Lotor kidnapped you, I could only think of two things, rescuing you, and killing him." He paused. "Somewhere on the way to Trasana, killing him became more important."

Allura stepped towards him, placing her hand on his arm. "Keith, you—"

Keith pulled his arm away and moved away from her. "I killed him Allura. I hunted him down like an animal. I called out his name, he turned and I shot him. Then I stood over him, watching and waiting for him to die." He took a shuddering breath. "I can't stand to look at myself in the mirror, how can I ask you to exonerate me." He finished quietly.

Allura walked over to him. "Keith look at me. **Look at me**." He looked up at her, the despair clearly written on his face. "No one is blaming you for what you did. In fact, we all can't believe it took you this long for you to snap. How much can you be expected to suffer before you reach your breaking point?"

Keith shook his head, turning away. "You don't understand."

"Yes, I do." She said vehemently. "Zarkon and Lotor killed my family and devastated my world. Don't you think I would have killed them if I had the chance? And what about Pidge? The Druhles destroyed his entire planet! Other than his brother, he has no one, don't you think he hasn't thought about revenge?" She forced him to look at her. "Keith, Lotor deserved to die. Weren't you, just a few months ago, pushing for the death penalty?"

"That's different."

"How? He was judged and found guilty for his crimes. The only thing that saved him from execution was some stupid-ass plan Galaxy Garrison was trying to pull off." She told him heatedly.

Keith smiled faintly at her tone. _"Stupid-ass". She's definitely been hanging around Lance too much._ He sighed. "It doesn't stop the dreams. The mind has a way of punishing you for killing your fellow man."

"Lotor wasn't a man. He was an animal, you've said it yourself." Allura looked deep into Keith's brown eyes. "Keith, don't do this. No one is blaming you, don't you think you should stop blaming yourself?" She said solemnly.

Keith glanced up at her. "I'm trying Allura, I'm really trying." He smiled, a small ghost of a smile. "Just give me some time."

She stepped into his arms. "We have all the time in the world." She said, kissing him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. "Allura, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." His voice cracked with emotion.

The feelings she had locked away, finally broke to the surface. "Oh Keith!" She burst into tears, and pressed her face against his chest, sobbing. Keith buried his face in her neck and wept along with her.

After a while, Keith tilted her head up, smiled gently at her. "No more tears Allura. For either of us. Today, we start anew." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"No more tears." She echoed.

"You know, we're technically still on our honeymoon."

Allura looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Keith grinned. "We aren't expected back in our official capacity until later today. What do you say we go watch the sunrise together." He pulled her towards the door.

"Keith! I'm not even dressed!" Allura protested.

Keith wiggled his eyebrows. "I noticed. Tell you what, you get dressed, and I'll head down to the kitchen and pack us a picnic breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful! I'll meet you there." She turned towards the bedroom.

"Allura?" She turned. "Don't put on too much." He winked and went out the door before she could throw a couch pillow at him.

-

"Mmmm…Champagne for breakfast. What a lovely way to start the day." Allura sighed in contentment, and leaned back into Keith's arms.

"It's your Castle, you could have it whenever you want." Keith told her.

"And risk Nanny's wrath? I don't think so." She grinned up at her husband. The sky started to turn pink in the distance. "Keith? Do you know how long it's been since we spent any time alone together?"

"Quite a while Allura." He answered after a moment.

"Even before we got together, we always managed to find some time to talk to each other, whether it was about a book I was reading, flight tactics, even Lance's latest escapade." She sighed again. "I thought once this war was over, we'd have more time for each other, not less."

Keith tightened his arms around her. "We've traded one set of responsibilities for another."

"I know. I just miss the things we used to do."

"I do too. We'll make the time." Keith told her firmly.

They watched in silence as the sun began to rise. "Keith? Have you decided what you're going to do about Galaxy Garrison?" She asked, half fearing his answer.

"Yes. I'm taking the promotion Allura."

Her heart beat painfully in her chest. "I see."

"But I'm not taking the assignment."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You're not? But it's the kind of mission you've always wanted."

"You're right, it is." He got to his feet, and walked to the edge of the lake. He picked up a stone, and skipped it across the water. Allura sat very still, waiting for him to speak. "Allura, all my life I've lived in the shadow of my parents. What a great pilot my father was, how my mom was at the top of her class. All I ever wanted to do was to prove myself." He sighed. "I never really got to be me, until now." He turned back to her, and knelt at her feet, taking her hands in his. "Allura, here on Arus I've finally got what **I** wanted. A home, family…You. I love you Allura, this is where I want to stay."

Tears of joy filled her eyes. "I would never ask you to give up your job. I know how important it is to you."

"I know that. But you're more important." He brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Hey, I thought we decided no more tears."

She laughed and kissed him on the tip of the nose. "I guess I owe Lance. He told me that's what you would say."

Keith frowned wryly. "Oh he did, did he?"

She nodded. "Yes, he knows you pretty well."

Keith sat down next to her again. "Lance only **thinks** he knows me." He said haughtily.

Allura laughed. "Oh Keith, to those of us who know you, you're an open book. Even Dorma says so."

Keith glared at her. "When did you and Dorma get so chummy?"

"Back on Hazar's ship, when you were in sick bay. I went to visit you late one night and found her there, holding you hand."

Keith thought back. _I remember, I had a nightmare and suddenly she was there._ "So what happened?"

"I asked her to join me on the Observation Deck so I wouldn't wake you. Once we got there I told her that saving your life or not, she'd better keep her hands off you or I would break every one of her little blue fingers." Allura stated matter-of-factly.

Keith closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh Christ, you didn't."

Allura nodded. "I most certainly did. And I meant it too. It seemed every time I turned around, she was somewhere near you. Frankly, I'd had it."

Keith shook his head. "So then what happened?"

Allura shrugged. "We had a nice long talk. She told me all about the bond the two of you have. I can't remember the word…"

"_Yevretroli Hasdara._" Keith supplied.

"Yes, that's it. Your souls are bonded, or something like that. She said you are like brother and sister. She cared for you, but not in a romantic way."

Keith was quiet a few moments. "And you believed her?"

"Of course I believed her! Why wouldn't I?" Allura looked her husband squarely in the eyes. "Are you saying it's not true?"

Keith shook his head. "No, I do care for her, a great deal as a matter of fact. But I swear to you, as a sister."

Allura smiled. "So, it's sort of like Lance and I. I love him dearly, but not like I love you."

Keith's heart skipped a beat at her words. He remembered what her father had said. But his face betrayed nothing. "Exactly. Like you and Lance." She settled back into his arms again. "Allura, are you attracted to Lance?" Keith asked quietly.

Allura sat up, incredulous. "What!"

Keith avoided looking at her, instead playing with a piece of grass. "I don't know…I mean…"

"Why Keith Montgomery, I think you're jealous!"

Keith's head snapped up. "I am not jealous." He said quickly. Too quickly.

Allura grinned. "Yes you are. You're jealous. Of Lance!" She burst out laughing. "Of course I'm attracted to him. Who wouldn't be with those green eyes, and that body? Mmmm…." She licked her lips seductively. Keith turned bright red, and got to his feet. He stopped at the lakeshore, hands fisted in his pockets. Allura stopped laughing and stared up at him. "You're not joking are you?" She rose to stand by his side. She placed her hand on his arm. "Keith?"

"You didn't answer the question." He said quietly, still not looking at her.

"Keith. There is only one person I'm attracted to, and that's you." She told him.

He finally looked at her, his heart in his eyes. "Really?"

She grabbed him by the neck and pressed her lips passionately against his. They were both breathless when she finally released him. "Does that answer your question?" She asked huskily.

Keith grinned. "I didn't quite hear you. Try again." She kissed him again, and they sank back down onto the blanket. They didn't see the much of the sunrise.


	59. Chapter 59

Voltron belongs to WEP, I just borrow him once in a while.

-

And so Allura was crowned Queen. Keith was relieved that he was named nothing more than Royal Consort. He had a secret dread that Coran was going to try and force him into a Title. During the ceremony, Hazar surprised everyone by presenting Lance, Hunk, Kim, Cliff, and the Admiral with commendations on behalf of the Druhle Empire. Keith was awarded the highest medal given to Druhle soldiers, for his help in freeing the slaves on Trasana, and for saving Hazar's life. The ceremony then moved into the main ballroom for the reception.

Allura and Keith mingled with everyone for a while. A sudden movement caught Keith's attention, and he leaned over and whispered in Allura's ear. "Be back soon." He kissed her on the cheek and headed outside.

The balcony was deserted except for a dark shadow at the far end. Keith walked over and stood near Lance. "Some party huh?"

"Kinda stuffy." Lance replied.

"It'll loosen up once the older folks leave." Lance only nodded in response. Keith glanced around. Spying a beer bottle next to Lance, he picked it up and took a swig. Spluttering, he put the bottle back on the railing. "How on earth can you drink that stuff? Tastes like mud!" Keith exclaimed.

Lance shot his friend a baleful look. "Better than that pansy-ass stuff you drink." He replied nodding at Keith's champagne glass.

Keith drew himself up loftily. "Pardon me if I have more refined tastes."

Lance looked back out over the Castle grounds. "Like I said, pansy-ass."

"This from the guy who drinks tea." Keith laughed. Lance didn't answer. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you've been avoiding me." Keith said. Lance flinched, but didn't reply. _Ah-ha, hit a nerve there._ They stood quietly for a few minutes. Finally Keith spoke up. "So, why _have_ you been avoiding me?"

Lance shrugged. "I haven't been avoiding you. I mean, you're married now, things were bound to change."

"Lance." Keith said blandly. "Try again."

Lance took a long pull from his beer. "I really don't think this is the time or place for this conversation." Lance started to walk towards the door but Keith blocked his path.

"You're not getting away that easy. What's the problem Lance?"

Lance walked to the end of the balcony, far enough out of earshot that no one inside could hear their dialogue. "You could have come to me, but instead…I mean you have Allura and your real family now, guess you don't need me anymore." He said, barely concealing the hurt in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course I need you. You're my best friend for Christ's sake!" Keith said incredulously.

"Well, you've got a new best friend now. Why don't you go find Dorma and talk to her." Lance started to push past Keith.

_Enough, I've had it._ Keith grabbed Lance by the lapels, and hauled him up against the wall. Before Lance could react, Keith pinned him across the chest. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Keith growled.

"You two are so close, you tell me!" Lance snapped back. He pushed Keith's arms away and faced the gardens again, but not before Keith noticed the glitter of tears in Lance's green eyes.

The anger drained from Keith. "Lance." He said quietly. Lance didn't move, his body rigid with tension. "C'mon, look at me."

Lance finally looked up at his friend. "Dammit Keith, I was your best friend." He said in a choked voice.

"And you still are!"

"Then why the hell couldn't you talk to me about Lotor? After all we've been through, why couldn't you trust me!" Lance said angrily.

"Don't you think I wanted to? Lance, it's not that simple!"

"Oh no, but you could talk to Dorma! It was easy enough to talk to her!"

Keith sighed and leaned forward on the balcony railing. "Did she tell you about the bond we have?"

"Yeah. And I'm supposed to believe that?" Lance replied sarcastically.

Keith nodded. "Is that too much to ask?" Lance grew still. The silence lingered for a few minutes before Keith spoke up again. "I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how. I killed him Lance. I hunted Lotor down and killed him. I'm no better than he was." Keith said quietly.

"That's not true and you know it." Lance protested, coming to stand next to Keith.

Keith faced his friend. "Yes it is. I can't deny it Lance, I wanted the bastard dead. I wanted him to suffer like he made Allura suffer. Like he made all of us suffer."

"We all did Keith. I would have done the same in your place." Lance told him.

Keith looked his friend in square in the eyes. "Would you have Lance? Can you honestly say you would have stood there and shot Lotor, then stood over him and watched until he died?"

Lance looked away, and paced the length of the balcony again. "I…don't know."

"If you don't know, then how can I ask you to understand what I did?" Keith said plaintively. "How can I ask you to forgive me when I can't forgive myself." Lance grew still again. "I'm supposed to be better than that Lance. I was trained better." Keith said.

Lance shook his head. "You're only human Keith. No one could have put up with as much bullshit as Lotor put us through. Any sane person would have snapped a long time ago."

"That's pretty much the same thing Dorma said." He held his hand up before Lance could say anything. "She's my friend Lance, nothing more. She loves you. Stop acting like a jealous fool."

Lance grinned at Keith, his anger evaporating. "Yeah, that'll be the day when I'm jealous of you Montgomery." He held out his hand. "I'm sorry."

Keith paused a moment, then took Lance's hand and pulled his friend into a hug. "Yeah well, I got the same lecture from Allura. I'm sorry too."

Lance sighed and turned back to face the lake. "I just thought…I guess since you had your real family now, you wouldn't need me anymore." He said quietly.

"Lance…"

Lance shrugged. "I know, it's stupid."

Keith stood next to him. "It's not that stupid." They stood quietly for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the party going on behind them. "They're strangers to me Lance. My family I mean." Keith sighed and paced the length of the balcony. "I care for them of course, I even love them on some level, but they're strangers. You, your mom and dad, even Kim and Annie, _you're_ my family. You know when to push me, and when to leave me alone. How long to let me stew over stuff before you butt in and force me to realize what an ass I'm being." He sighed again. "Lance, don't ever think I don't need you. Sometimes I don't think you realize how much I depend on you. You and now Allura, are both halves of me. You keep me sane when my world is going to hell around me. I don't know what I'd ever do without either of you." He said hoarsely.

Lance gripped Keith's shoulder. "You won't ever have to. I promise." They embraced again. Lance drew back first, and fingered the new medal on Keith's jacket. "Nice. Makes you look almost respectable."

Keith scowled. "Did you know about this?"

Lance shook his head. "Honestly Cap, I had no idea. You deserve it though." He paused a moment. "I notice you're in uniform, and wearing Commander's Clusters."

Keith nodded. "I took the promotion, but not the _Dauntless_. I figured this way, I'd still be part of G.G. and they wouldn't be able to get away with anymore of the crap they tried to pull over the past few months. What about you?" He asked, taking in Lance's casual attire.

Lance shrugged. "Graham offered me my own command. Captain rank and command of an elite fighter squadron attached to one of the deep space probe ships."

Keith's heart sank. On one hand, he was happy for Lance, but on the other, hated to see him go. "Well then. Congratulations."

"I resigned."

"You what?"

"I said I resigned. I basically told Graham what to do with his promotion. I don't want any part of an organization that uses people so carelessly." Lance said to him.

"You think I'm wrong to stay in?" Keith asked defensively.

Lance shook his head. "No. Like you said, some one needs to be on the inside, and you're just the person to do it. Me, I'm too hotheaded and would end up being court-martialed or something worse."

Keith laughed. "You're right there. So what _are_ you going to do?"

"Stay here. Hopefully you still want me to fly Red."

"Don't be an idiot, of course I do."

Lance sighed in relief. "Other than that…Dammit Keith, I love her. What the hell **am** I going to do?"

Keith chuckled. "I might as well tell you now. Allura's going to make the announcement soon anyway."

"What announcement?"

"She and Hazar have worked out a preliminary peace treaty. He has agreed to leave an ambassador and other representatives of the Druhle Empire here on Arus. Dorma has agreed to be that ambassador. She's staying here. Most of the refugees we rescued are staying too." Keith told him.

Lance went pale, then his green eyes brightened. "You're kidding?" Keith shook his head. "Wait a minute, who's going with Hazar then?"

"Jeff and Lisa. Cliff has been made Captain of the Vehicle Force. Kim and Conrad are joining him to take Lisa and Jeff's place."

Lance frowned. "I don't like the idea of Kim and Cliff together."

Keith laughed. "How do you think Hazar feels about you and **his** sister?"

"Yeah, but I'm a highly regarded member of the Voltron Force

"Yeah, that's it." They both broke out laughing. "Lance, thanks. Thanks for just being you and letting me just be me." Keith told him.

"Well, somebody has to keep you in line Cap. Can't have you being an anal bastard all the time." Lance grinned at his friend.

Keith shook his head, and held his glass up to Lance. "To us."

Lance clinked his bottle against the glass. "To us. And the lovely ladies who put up with us."

"You can say that again." They both turned to see Allura and Dorma standing in the doorway. Allura walked over and took Keith's hand. "I'd wondered where you had gone."

Keith wrapped his arms around her. "Not far." He said kissing her softly.

Lance pretended to gag. Dorma smiled and walked over to stand next to him. He winked down at her, then pulled her into his arms. "Love ya babe."

She frowned. "I am not a 'babe'."

"You are from where I'm standing." Lance kissed her again.

Keith and Allura laughed. "Who would have thought I'd live to see the day when Lance Harrison would fall for one woman?" Keith said.

"Miracles never cease Cap. Look at you!" Lance laughed back. They all joined in.

"We'd better get inside." Allura said after a few minutes. "I have a statement to make."

Keith and Allura, Lance and Dorma, hand in hand walked back to the ballroom. Peace was beginning among their peoples and they were making it happen. These young people together with Voltron, Defender of the Universe!

-

Well, that's it...For now!


End file.
